


Holiday of a Lifetime

by T_M_T



Series: Penny and Jeremy [2]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_M_T/pseuds/T_M_T
Summary: The sequel to An Exciting Job Opportunity.  Takes up the morning after it ended.Jeremy had been plotting and planning to create a holiday Penny deserved.  She doesn't know any details beyond hot weather, long haul and plenty of privacy for the pair of them.  They have decided to go properly public with their relationship but Penny's full identity is not known yet.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Penny and Jeremy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949053
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3





	1. The First Mystery Flight

Chapter One - The First Mystery Flight

  
Penny woke up at half past four with a bit of a groan, until she remembered why she was getting up at stupid o'clock. It was time for her magical mystery holiday. Getting out of bed she quickly showered and washed her hair, made a cup of tea and grabbed a slice of toast, enough to tide her over. She packed the last bits in her sponge bag, finished packing her duffel bag, zipping and locking it. Her phone buzzed with a text to say that Jeremy was on his way. She dressed in wide-legged patterned jersey trousers, very comfy for a long flight, navy tee-shirt, purple zipped hoodie and navy trainers. Make-up was limited to eye-liner, mascara and lipstick, she was tanned enough from the Africa trip and any more wasn't ideal for a flight. Her ankh necklace, silver earrings and charm bracelet completed her look. Her red hair was ringletting as it dried, she had clips and a bobble in her handbag in case she needed them. Finishing her breakfast, she quickly washed up, then checked around that she had everything,bags waiting by the door. She couldn't sit still so wandered, looking yet again for anything she'd forgotten. The buzzer saved her.

"Morning Pen, you ready?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll be right down," she replied. Shoving her hat on her head, handbag on her shoulder, she carried the duffel bag down. Jeremy was waiting at her door, taking her bag and handing it to the driver waiting by a silver BMW. She handed him her hat to go in the boot as well. She climbed into the back seat and Jeremy joined her, kissing her deeply before putting on his seatbelt.

"Well the usual checklist is 'passport, tickets, money', how does it feel only knowing about needing your passport?" He asked her.

"Frustrating but delightful because you've gone to so much trouble to plan and book this holiday for us." He took her hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Ready for some information now?" He asked, grinning. She nodded. "Well today we're flying Emirates to Dubai, staying tonight with your parents, I know you've not seen them for three years. It also means you'll be spending your birthday with them. Then tomorrow night we fly on to our actual holiday destination, and you don't get to find that out until tomorrow." He held his breath waiting for her reaction and saw a tear trickle down her cheek. "Hey, didn't mean to upset you Pen." She shook her head.

"Happy tear, very happy tear, you incredible thoughtful man, no-one has ever done anything like this for me before, the organisation it must have taken."

"Liz helped, giving me your brother's contact details, he colluded with your parents getting it worked out. Hope you don't mind."

"Are you kidding!?! The reason why more than makes up for it," she exclaimed. "Are you really ready to meet my parents then?"

"Sure why not, besides you met my kids. Now just relax, we'll not be long to Heathrow at this time of the morning. You ready for being public? It is July at Heathrow, hive of activity no matter what the hour."

"Bring it on, happy and relaxed and if you want to say exactly who I am, go for it," she smiled reassuringly at him. 

"Careful, you know I never back down from a challenge, same as you," he grinned mischieviously.

The driver pulled up and sourced a trolley for them, loading their luggage onto it before opening the door for Penny to get out. Jeremy thanked and tipped him. He took control of the trolley and led the way. He checked the board and guided her to the check-in desks for their flight, then past them to the Business Class desk. Taking her passport out of her hand, he gave the documents to the bemused lady watching her reaction. 

"She's only just found out where we're going and only knows about the first leg," he grinned. "I didn't mention where we'd be sitting. Would have been in First if you'd made double suites, but I don't want privacy from her." He winked.

"Special treat is it?" She asked Penny.

"Birthday trip and just finished a long work trip up Africa with a lot of camping, I don't know where we are going after tomorrow or for how long," Penny explained.

"That's real trust! Here are your boarding cards, hand luggage tags, and your security fast track passes, have a fantastic trip," she smiled.

"Thank you," Penny took all the documents from her, Jeremy quickly retrieved the itinerary from her as it had all the booking codes on it. They left the trolley, Penny carried her hat, feeling daft wearing it indoors. Jeremy took her hand, leading the way to Security. They chatted and laughed their way to Security. Jeremy caught sight of a flash out of the corner of his eye. Passing through fast track Security, they were free to explore the airport.

"Right breakfast, let's see what the Emirates Lounge has to offer before we try elsewhere," Jeremy suggested, spotting the sign for it. Showing their passes, they took seats at a table and were handed menus.

"Oh yes this works for me," Penny smiled. "Anything there to tempt you? And don't even think of your usual reply, not going to happen!" He mock-sulked and she kissed him quickly.

A hostess came over and took their order. Their drinks were brought quickly and both were grateful for the caffeine hits. They relaxed over breakfast, taking their time. Jeremy took a photo of Penny with her cup, the Emirates logo clear in the background.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

"Just planning a tweet," he replied innocently. He turned his phone round to show her the photo and caption 'Breakfast in the Emirates lounge with my girlfriend before our holiday'. "Acceptable?" She nodded biting her lip as he posted it.

"Anything else I can get for you Mr Clarkson?" The hostess asked. "More drinks?"

"Please, Penny more tea?"

"Yes please." After their second round of drinks, they were ready for a walk. 

"How long do we have until we board?" Penny asked.

"About an hour until we go to the gate and that is twenty minutes walk from here as well, possibly half an hour for your little legs," he teased. She elbowed him.

"You don't seem to mind their length when they are wrapped round you," she replied saucily.

"You really think that I'm thinking about how long they are when you're doing that?" She grinned at his reply.

"Not everyone has crazily long legs like you do, you're just going to have to learn to walk at my pace."

"I think I can handle that Pen. Now you fancy a wander?"

"Would love one, stretch our legs while we can." They thanked the hostess, picked up their stuff and headed out into Duty Free hand in hand. "Still love the buzz of an airport, it's one of the reasons I enjoyed working at Manchester Airport at weekends." They wandered round the shops, Penny grabbed some bits in Clinique and Elizabeth Arden. While she was paying, Jeremy was spotted and ended up taking selfies with several fans. Penny joined him and he took her hand, pulling her close so he could put his arm round her. She said hello to the fans and Jeremy introduced her to them.

"You're the lady who has been in the photos recently with all of them," one of them realised.

"That's me, I'm part of the GT team as well being with Jeremy. I'm the lucky lady who has to organise the three of them, get them to bed in fit state to drive the next day, wake them up, find food for the Hamster, mediate their squabbles and photo all the behind the scenes stuff."

"You forgot treat our hangovers, help the crew to prank us, get us safely to and from countries, rescue us from fan mobs and writing the tour diaries to go with the photos."

"You've been appearing on the twitter feeds for ages," another fan commented.

"We've been teasing about her, waiting for the press to work it out, her profile has been on DriveTribe since she joined us in May, with photos. She just gets called a mystery red-head. Well she's my red-head and we're off on holiday now. Today's tweet is very clear," he grinned. "Have a great trip and watch out for our next special from Europe and then Africa for the Christmas one."

"Thanks for the selfie, have a great trip too." The fans left happy.

"You are brilliant with them," Penny commented.

"We're nothing without the fans, they were so polite in their approach, I was happy to," he shrugged. 

"Are you going to be safe while I find the Ladies?"

"Oh I'm sure I can manage if some more approach me, years of practice," he winked.

"Well I'm sure I'll be able to spot you," Penny left him to it, spying the Ladies sign. Returning he had another group around him and she couldn't resist watching him and snapping a shot of him interacting with them. He noticed her and gestured her over, introducing her to them. After a few minutes the group dispersed and they slowly worked their way towards their gate as the departure board recommended going to the gate. There were two sides to the gate: Economy and Business/First Class, thanks to the two decks being able to be accessed simultaneously. It was a specially built one for the A380. They sat chatting, waiting for boarding to start.

The gate opened to board assisted passengers and young families in Economy downstairs and all passengers upstairs. Their passports and boarding cards were checked then they were let through. The tunnel inclined until they entered the plane. The door led into a cocktail bar area, with tables and seating. The stewardess glanced at their cards and directed them to their seats. Penny removed several things from her handbag then Jeremy put their bags in the overhead, together with her hat. They were sitting in the central section as there was one window seat, then a pair of seats and a window seat on the other side, showing just how much space there was. The central seats alternated from two aisle seats with the desk areas against each other and seats next to each other and desk areas on the aisles. There was a barrier between their seats that they immediately lowered. The seats were leather, wide, padded and even had built in massage facilities. The desk area was covered in wood veneer and contained a mini bar, snacks, light, tablet to adjust the seat and control the in-flight entertainment. The entertainment screen was the same size as a laptop screen, there were noise-cancelling headphones to use. Under the screen was a foot rest that Penny couldn't even reach, it was that far away. She could stand in front of her seat, without needing to grab the seat in front. Looking at the controls, she realised they were lie-flat seats, but she was too wide awake to even consider a nap on this flight. She noticed Jeremy was watching her take in her surroundings.

"Like it?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? I'd never be able to enjoy something like this myself! Thank you darling, this is incredible. Even you actually have leg space, I could dance here, I've that much room. Was that really a bar when we came in?"

"It was indeed, they encourage getting up and walking around, we can sit and chat with people, have a few drinks, rather than just watch films, it is all very civilised. Someone is on duty for the whole flight just to serve at the bar. The trick is to manage to not arrive drunk and remember the dual effect of altitude has on you absorbing the alcohol!"

"Yes, drunk would not be the best state to see my parents in and them not be concerned about your influence on me!"

"Would you like a glass of champagne while we wait for everyone to board?" A stewardess asked.

"Yes please, Jeremy?" Penny asked.

"Oh I think I could force one down," he grinned. The stewardess quickly returned with two glasses of champagne and two small bowls of mixed nuts. "Would you mind?" He asked holding out his phone.

"No problem," she smiled. They raised their glasses to the camera, smiling. "You might just want to check it first," she warned. Jeremy did.

"Perfect, wanted to get another tweet in before take-off. Thanks."

"No problem Mr Clarkson, if you need anything, just press the button, I'm Susan and I'll be your stewardess for this flight." She left them to it.

"Cheers Pen, here's to an amazing holiday, trust me." They clinked glasses. "Now for the next tweet," he grinned. Penny rolled her eyes indulgently. This time it was their photo with the caption 'Waiting for take-off on an A380 heading for Dubai. Met some lovely fans at Heathrow, great to see you all. J & P'

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"So much and we're going to be out of mobile phone reception for most of our holiday so I'm getting them in while I can. Might throw in some of my more usual type during the flight too."

"I'm off duty and not going to stop you tweeting when under the influence," she warned, "but will enjoy whatever it is I suspect."

"Oh Richard has retweeted and commented, telling us to have a great holiday," he grinned. Penny started to browse the films available, then the TV programmes.

"Oh look, you're on here!" She giggled.

"Don't even think about it!" He warned.

"I've got the real thing right here, more than enough for me. Not re-watched any of them since I started working with the three of you, I have to admit."

"Oh dear, we've lost a viewer, what did we do to deserve that?" He teased.

"Just feels a little odd, the idea of watching my boyfriend on TV. Am curious to watch the two programmes I've been a part of, heaven knows what the three of you were saying to your minicams!" They chatted and drank their champagne while passengers arrived and settled. They got a few glances but people had other things on their minds. They heard the doors slam shut and the usual tannoy announcements. The crew did the safety briefing as they taxied to the runway and within minutes they were in the air.

"The acceleration to get something this size in the air, those are superb engines," Jeremy mused and Penny couldn't help laughing.

"You can't switch it off can you? If James and Richard were here, the conversation would be all about those engines and the physics of airflight," she replied.

"Nope, cross between occupational hazard and life passion, bit like you and teaching." He took her hand, interlacing their fingers. They chatted until there was announcement that they would shortly be serving hot drinks and a snack. Working out how to get her tray table out, they were soon enjoying caffeine, crackers, cheese, fresh fruit and a pastry. The lunch menus were also distributed. Once it was cleared away, Penny got up and walked down to the back of the plane to explore. The bar was already manned and several people were standing at it and seating at one of the tables. Beyond she found the toilets, each larger than some she'd had in houses, fresh orchids were in a wall-mounted vase and bottles of perfume available to freshen up with, the lighting was actually vaguely flattering as well. Emerging she found Jeremy sat at one of the tables, chatting to several passengers. He smiled and beckoned her over.

"There you are, thought you'd got lost," he pulled her down into the seat next to him, his arm round her shoulders and introduced her to the others. They sat chatting about where they were all going and their plans there. The bartender brought drinks over to them, Penny and Jeremy sticking to soft drinks. They eventually excused themselves and returned to their seats.

"Think I'll watch a film," Penny commented.

"I'm going to do some surfing, have twitter fun, you relax Darling," he reassured her. Penny chose a classic she'd never gotten around to buying, reclined her seat, curling up comfortably, wrapping her pashmina over her like a blanket. She couldn't resist looking at the responses to his champagne tweet, several of the fans they'd met had commented on it, including how nice it was to meet the mystery lady and wishing them a lovely holiday. She whatsapped her brother, thanking him for his involvement and praising his ability to be so sneaky. Putting her phone aside, she focussed on the film but the early start soon caught up with her and she fell asleep. Jeremy glanced over, smiled gently and snapped a shot of her, whatsapping it to Richard.

_My little lightweight, already knocked out after a five am start and champagne! C_

_Relaxing on a longhaul is the way to go. You really ready to meet her parents? Not just meeting them but staying with them, sleeping with their daughter under their roof? H_

_I am actually yes and she is safely an adult, I'm sure they can handle the idea. She can't meet mine but was ready to meet my offspring so it was the least I could do in return. She was more worried about us sleeping together under your roof and what it might do to your little Hamster brain to know we'd had sex there. C_

_Oh God, I didn't know that! Fooled around in the gazebo yes but thought you'd had too much to drink. H_

_No that was you who disappointed your lady that night not me Hammond :D. C_

_Just don't get drunk Jez! You can't undo a first impression and they will have read too much about you over the years. H_

_I don't need you to voice the concern I already have. C_

_Sorry mate. Just be yourself with Penny and they'll see how much you care about her, just as we can. H_

_Thanks, you're a good friend to both of us. Give Mindy my love and have a great holiday. C_

_Ditto to Penny. H_

Jeremy put his phone aside and settled to read a book on his ipad, relishing the rare treat. He checked on Penny regularly but decided to leave her to sleep until they were serving lunch.

Spotting the trolley, Jeremy knelt down and gently kissed Penny to wake her up. He eased off the headphones.

"Penny, lunchtime, you need to wake up now," he said quietly, stroking her arm. She opened her eyes and returned his kiss.

"Some travel companion I make, sorry Darling," she stretched a little and straightened up her seat.

"Don't worry Pen, you were relaxed, that is the general idea of a holiday," he smiled, stole another kiss and sat back in his seat.

"What can I get you to drink before lunch?" Susan asked.

"Gin and slimline tonic please," Penny replied.

"And what would you like for lunch?" Susan asked handing Penny her drink.

"I'll start with the Arabic dips, then the chicken and chocolate tart for dessert please."

"Mr Clarkson?"

"I'll join Penny in the gin and tonic, but will have the chicken starter, beef and the cheese board please." She handed Jeremy his drink.

"So what did you get up to while I was snoozing?" Penny asked.

"Chatting to Hammond on Whatsapp and reading. Played on Twitter a little as well, spot of stirring, always fun," he smirked.

"How's Richard? He and Mindy left yet?"

"They fly today as well, but in the opposite direction obviously. He was warning me not to get drunk before meeting your parents."

"He is a sweetie, will miss him."

"The pair of you have an interesting relationship, one could almost get jealous of it," Jeremy commented. Penny grabbed his hand reassuringly.

"You have nothing to be jealous of, we've had this discussion before. I enjoy spending time with him, we can be really silly together, or incredibly sincere, I trust and value his opinions and I can flirt outrageously with him and it is harmless, plus he gives great hugs."

"Mmm, watching the pair of you wrestling in a pool, virtually naked is so reassuring for me."

"Generally most people in a pool are virtually naked," Penny pointed out, "and I assume you mean in Addis Ababa. That was in retaliation for him questioning my mental health for having a relationship with you!" Jeremy laughed.

"The look on his face was an absolute picture, in fact I believe the shot is in your camera," he replied. "It was one of the moments that I really felt you were part of the team and were being yourself rather than Miss Sensible, fell a bit more in love with you too. Same when you threatened to give him a yoga lesson with Miss Penny, wish it would have actually happened, the crew would have loved it." She giggled at the idea.

"Possibly something for a future tour then." She sipped her drink contentedly then opened up her tray table again and straightened her seat fully. Susan returned with their starters and a selection of fresh warm bread rolls. Unlike in Economy, everything was on proper china plates and real cutlery. There was a little bottle of balsamic vinegar based salad dressing for the bowl of salad, shaped butter for the roll and crudite to dip into the hummus and baba ghanouj. She couldn't resisting taking a photograph of it all.

"What can I get you to drink with lunch?" Susan asked.

"Champagne please," Penny decided, it had slipped down rather well earlier. Once she finished the starter, it was cleared for the main course. Her chicken was cooking in a traditional Arabic style with rice, fried onions and pistachios. Jeremy plumped for red wine with his tenderloin beef, as usual he tried to wind Penny up about what she was missing, but smelling and seeing her main, he wasn't so sure that he might have been the one missing out. Finally her dessert of a chocolate and mango tart, not a combination she'd tried before but it worked. Jeremy was enjoying his cheeseboard. She gave him a taste in exchange foe some of his blue cheese, a favourite of hers. After tea and coffee everything was cleared away.

"Fancy a walk? Stretch your legs?" Jeremy asked, getting up. He held out his hand to her, she smiled and agreed. At the bar, they ordered drinks and stood chatting to the bartender. Jeremy excused himself and left her to it. Another passenger came over.

"Is that Jeremy Clarkson?" He asked. She nodded. "Wow, how do you know him?" She smiled.

"We're dating and work together."

"You work for Grand Tour, lucky thing. Do you all get to drive the cars?" She laughed at the question.

"Well, he did offer me the chance to drive a DB11 convertible that we were test driving in France, but I turned him down."

"Yes she whimped out of playing in that beauty," Jeremy slid his arm round her waist and picked up his drink with the other hand.

"I was just asked if I drove all the cars as well," Penny explained.

"Penny is more of an organiser than driver, she voluntarily drives an Astra for goodness sake," Jeremy commented, getting an elbow in the ribs for it. The three of them chatted for a while. Penny noticed the bartender checking with her silently to make sure things were ok and the fan wasn't outstaying his welcome. Penny shook her head but indicated five more minutes. After that time the bartender interrupted the conversation, giving them the out. They moved over to a small table for two people and the bartender brought over champagne for them both. Jeremy thanked her for both things.

"No problem, recognised you and the over-eagarness of a fan, we're trained to deal with it," she smiled. "Can I bring you anything else?" They both shook their heads. Jeremy took Penny's hand, interlacing their fingers and smiled at her. They talked quietly but were not disturbed by other passengers who recognised them as they passed by. They were clearly having private time. Jeremy returned to his seat to get his phone and the bartender came over again. "He's crazy about you, would love to have someone look at me the way he looks at you. Can I get you anything else?"

"He's spoiling me, taking me on a mystery holiday but stopping off in Dubai so I can see my parents for the first time in years for my birthday. I'm just as crazy about him. I'd love a cup of tea to be honest, help offset some of this alcohol before we land!"

"I don't have a kettle behind here but will get Susan to bring some over, what about him?"

"Oh coffee for him please." She left to sort out their drinks. Jeremy returned with his phone.

"Hamster is at the airport."

"Send him my love, tell him to do everything he'd told to do by Mindy or Miss Penny will have words with him," she asked. Jeremy laughed and sent her message verbatim. He then turned the phone round so she could see his response. Taking the phone off him she typed

_Watch your language Hammond! Miss Penny_

_Sorry ;)_

She handed it back to Jeremy as their drinks arrived.

"Thought you might like a coffee," Penny explained, cradling her tea in her hands. "This is like being in a cafe at thirty thousand feet, so civilised."

"I thought you'd like it, is so good to not be confined to your seat for the whole flight, not that the seats up here aren't comfortable. Ready to go back to them once we've had these?" They savoured the drinks then returned to their seats.

"Might try and watch another film," Penny said.

"Going to try and stay awake this time?" Jeremy teased, she stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. "Snooze away Pen, might end up doing so myself." They did their own thing for the remainder of the flight and were eventually descending into Dubai International Airport. It was a smooth landing and they were soon gathering their things. Jeremy got their bags down, Penny double-checked she'd not left anything in any pockets and grabbed the bottle of water from her minibar to drink in the airport. She thanked Susan on the way off. 

Taking her hand, they walked through the passages to Immigration.

"We're not going to be allowed to go through together," she warned. He nodded and gestured to their hands. "Think Egypt, hands yes kissing no. Now before the exit, there is a small Duty Free, let's get Mum and Dad some gin. It is very civilised, saves having to carry it the whole time from your departure airport." They got through Immigration fairly easily, then headed for baggage claim, Penny grabbed a trolley while Jeremy looked out for their bags. Retrieving them, they hit Duty Free. Penny got a litre of Bombay Sapphire and Jeremy a bottle of champagne. 

"Well tomorrow is your birthday," he pointed out. 

Entering the Arrivals Hall, Jeremy found the sign with his name on it. Penny noticed several people pointing to him and nudging each other. Their driver took the trolley and Jeremy took her hand again, following him. Getting in the car, Penny texted her dad to say that they were through the airport and on the road. Once in the car and heading out of the airport, Penny pointed over to an area, explaining that was where her parents used to live, before they moved to their current place on the opposite side of Dubai near the Burj Al Arab. Once they hit Sheikh Zayed Road, Jeremy told her behind the scenes stories of Richard filming there. Penny pointed out some of the buildings and what they were. At times there were eight lanes in each direction. She told him about it being a toll road and pointed to the pass stuck to the windscreen by the rearview mirror that was automatically charged by cameras as you drove along, so much more civilised that booths and didn't interrupt the flow of traffic. You had to charge it up and each time you go through it cost four dirhams, about eighty-five pence. The fine for not having it was one hundred the first day and increasing from there. 

The driver eventually pulled up at the apartment complex. Unloading their bags, Jeremy tipped him and they headed inside. She told the receptionist who they were here to see and he buzzed the flat as they headed for the lift. Exitting the lift, Penny led the way.

"You ready for this Darling?" She asked before knocking.

"Bring it on Pen," he smiled. She raised her hand to knock but the door opening before she had the chance. Jeremy barely glimpsed a small silver haired lady before she vanished in a hug from Penny, who was herself grabbed by a man. He stood back, giving them a moment, but unable to not smile broadly at this loving family reunion. Eventually Penny emerged from between them.

"Sorry Darling."

"No need to apologise Pen, take your time."

"Jeremy, these are my parents Emma and Ken, Mum, Dad this is Jeremy," she introduced.

"Penny shouldn't we let the poor man actually get inside first, rather than doing this in the hallway?" Emma suggested. Ken picked up Penny's luggage and Jeremy followed him in with his. Once the door was closed, they left the bags by the door.

"Hi Jeremy, lovely to meet you," Ken held out his hand and Jeremy shook it. 

"Hi Jeremy, thank you for bringing our little girl all this way," Emma said from across the room, where she and Penny were still hugging.

"No problem at all, I'm sorry it isn't for longer," Jeremy replied.

"After so long, any time is better than none," Ken commented. 

"Dad, you know why and we had a plan for November, would have been one bonus of this new job."

"Yes, yes mortgage payments come first."

"You haven't exactly been in a hurry to come home for a visit either."

"Can you blame us? Better weather, playing tennis and golf all year round, better standard of living and my job is here," Ken replied.

"Don't blame you at all. I used to have the same conversation with my parents when I went North to visit," Jeremy commented.

"Where are you from Jeremy?" Emma asked.

"Doncaster originally. Neither of you have an accent like Penny hasn't."

"I was born in the East End in London and we moved to Manchester when I was seven, had to lose the accent to be understood! Emma was from a very much middle-class family, without accents," Ken said.

"My lack of an accent was the first thing Penny called me out on, when I commented that she didn't sound like she was from Manchester and had she tried to get rid of her accent, she turned it round on me. People don't often stand up to me like that or manage to hold their own, certain not in an interview or first meeting, sparked my curiosity immediately."

"She's an interesting person our Penny," Ken smiled.

"You've raised a good one here," Jeremy replied and Penny blushed.

"I believe you have children?" Emma asked.

"Three, Emily, Finlo and Katya, pretty much adults now," he couldn't keep the pride out of his voice.

"They are lovely, we made Sunday lunch for them last weekend," Penny added. Jeremy pulled up the photo he'd taken at the table and showed them.

"Speaking of food, are you hungry? We thought we'd wait for you and tend to eat late anyway," Ken said.

"Sounds good and smells great, thank you," Jeremy replied.

"Penny, why don't you both take your stuff through and get settled while we sort it out?" Emma suggested. Penny nodded, she and Jeremy took their bags through to the guest room, putting them on the bed, she pointed out the en-suite to him then grabbed him in a big hug, kissing him happily.

"Thank you so much for this time with them," she whispered. He smiled gently and kissed her.

"My pleasure." They both used the en-suite, Penny got rid of her shoes and hoodie then took the bottle of gin through, giving it to her dad.

"Thank you sweetheart, was down to emergency ration levels," he smiled. "Want one?" 

"Mm, please, Jeremy do you want a G&T?" She called.

"Please Pen." Ken made them all generous drinks and put them on the table. Penny helped set the table.

"Can I do anything?" Jeremy asked Emma.

"No no, take a seat at the table, will be ready in two minutes, thanks." Jeremy did as he was told, watching the three of them moving in a sort of dance that only the very close can do without thinking. He sniffed the aroma coming from the kitchen, trying to guess what it might be from the spices. Penny noticed and smiled.

"Biryani, one of our favourites and one of Dad's specialities, he's just frying off the onions to garnish it. Cheers." She clinked his glass. He took her hand, stroking it with his thumb, neither of them noticing Emma standing in the kitchen doorway watching them. She approached, putting a bowl of raita on the table, smiling at them.

"Long time since I've seen her looking this happy, thank you Jeremy," she said, he blushed and Penny couldn't help giggling.

"Not sure I've ever seen him go that colour before Mum!" Ken stepped out of the kitchen with a large platter of lamb biryani, garnished in fried slivers of onion.

"I understand you eat pretty much anything, sorry to serve something so conservative," he commented.

"Not a problem, I prefer to leave eating eyeballs and fried insects for more exotic locations and usually on camera," Jeremy laughed. "This looks and smells incredible. Penny has told me about your cooking and I've sampled some of her's that you've taught her, like the Thai curry."

"Her teenage favourite, chose it every birthday, please help yourself." They all served themselves and tucked in.

"This is delicious, thank you," Jeremy moaned.

"Oh yes, have missed this, mine just isn't quite the same, thanks," Penny sighed, Jeremy grinned at her.

"You do appreciate your food," he commented.

"Yes, yes but it isn't as bad for me as some vices can be," she muttered.

"Hey I stopped smoking years ago now," he protested. Emma and Ken had sat back and watched the exchange, smiling. Penny realised they were.

"What?"

"Oh just nice to see you being his equal, you never tried to with Dan, just let him walk all over you," Ken commented, making it Penny's turn to blush.

"Yes I've heard about Dan, glad I've never met him, or he might regret it, sounded like a first class pratt," Jeremy said darkly.

"Ok, ok, not the best decision I've ever made but learned and grew from it," Penny sounded defensive. Jeremy up his arm over her shoulder and stroked the back of her neck, after a moment, she relaxed again. They continued to eat.

"So how did you enjoy your latest trip to Africa?" Ken asked.

"Oh stunning, just such an incredible place. How long did you live there for?"

"A good decade in West Africa."

"We've never filmed there, has been too volatile to be able to."

"It wasn't exactly calm while we were there, three military coups d'etat. What did you drive, Penny only told me cars from the Seventies?"

"Citroen GS Club Estate, May had a Peugeot 504 and Hammond an Opel Kaddett C," Jeremy replied. Ken laughed.

"I had that Citroen and the Peugeot but it was nicked, both good cars at the time, but not sure I'd want to drive one of them right now."

"The Citroen was ok, got me through the trip but I didn't bond with it like I have with other cars. Two and a half thousand miles is a long trip to not bond, but it didn't break down so it was ok in my books. The Peugeot blew its head gasket!"

"Oh not good."

"No but we had a superb bush mechanic, he and May fixed it overnight in a borrowed workshop, I might wind him up about it but May isn't a bad mechanic himself."

"Why don't the pair of you go and sit down while Penny and I clear the table," Emma suggested. They boxed up the leftovers and loaded the dishwasher. "Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please Emma," Jeremy replied. They brought through a tray of hot drinks. Emma sat with Ken on one sofa, Penny joined Jeremy on the other, snuggling into his side, feet curled up to her side. They chatted comfortably most of the evening.

"Is there anything specific you'd like to do tomorrow?" Ken asked.

"I know he won't tell me much but do you have anything planned already to be worked around?" Penny asked Jeremy.

"The driver picks us up at half past ten for our overnight flight, other than that I left the day free for anything you guys might want to do," Jeremy replied.

"Shwarma for lunch," Penny requested, Ken laughed.

"It is often one of the first questions an expat will ask another, where to get decent shwarma," he explained to Jeremy. "Downtown it is then. Well you pair might be three hours behind us but time for bed for us, just turn the lights off when you are ready." Penny hugged and kissed her parents.

"Good night," Jeremy replied.

"Want another drink?" Penny asked him. He shook his head. "Ok I'll just get some water to take in with us." She poured a glass from a bottle in the fridge, then topped up the bottle from the water dispenser, returning it to the fridge to cool. Turning the lights off she went into the bedroom, unlocking her duffel bag she dug out a nighty and her sponge-bag. She changed and waited for Jeremy to finish in the en-suite before using it herself. Emerging she found him in bed, waiting for her.

"Hi, space in there for me?" She asked.

"Double bed so yes I think you can squeeze into a corner," she smiled and snuggled in with him. "Hi my almost Birthday Girl." He wrapped his arms round her, kissing her tenderly before turning out the light.


	2. Penny's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend the day in Dubai for Penny's birthday, then back to the airport for the next leg of their trip.

Chapter Two - Penny's Birthday

Jeremy woke Penny with gentle kisses, waiting for a response. Once she did, he deepened the kiss, carefully exploring her mouth while stroking her hair.

"Good morning Birthday Girl," she opened her eyes to see him smiling so tenderly down on her.

"Hi you, lovely way to start my day." She pulled him in for another kiss, slow, loving and gentle.

"Much as I'm enjoying this, I don't think that I can take this further knowing your parents are in the lounge, just next door, turns out I do have limits and can be tactful!" Penny giggled at him.

"Not a problem, a snog can just be a snog though, doesn't have to lead to more. Mind if I shower first?"

"Birthday perogative, you go for it Darling," he smiled, reaching for his phone. Penny took a shower, washing her hair and brushed her teeth.

"All yours," she smiled at him. Making the bed, she sorted through her bag, settling on her favourite African kaftan. Going through to the lounge, she found her parents.

"Morning Penny, Happy Birthday," Ken said, wrapping her in a big hug, she snuggled in, enjoying a dad-hug.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart, scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast?" Emma called from the kitchen.

"Yes please."

"Will Jeremy have the same?" Emma asked.

"Probably, just a sec, I'll ask," Penny stuck her head into the en-suite and checked. "Yes please, with coffee for him." Her phone beeped with a birthday message from her brother, hoping that she has a lovely day and holiday, soon followed by Lynn and Jo.

"While we are down-town, is there anywhere else you'd like to go Penny?" Ken asked.

"Would like to go to the old souq, get some embroidered shoes from the guy there and some pine nuts. I stocked up on spices in Khartoum but the pine nuts here are the best."

"Well those things are fairly close to each other," Ken commented.

"Great, usual cash arrangement?" Ken nodded.

"Cash arrangement, you making dodgy deals Pen?" Jeremy asked, walking in. Penny laughed.

"Rather than paying the exchange rates, Mum and Dad provide me with cash while I'm here and I put the pound equivalent in their UK account afterwards," she explained.

"Ever Miss Practical, beginning to see where it comes from," he teased. "Morning all."

"Morning Jeremy," Emma stuck her head out of the kitchen,"do you like your eggs on toast or are you fussy like Penny and have then next to the toast?" Jeremy gave Penny a look.

"On is fine with me thanks."

"It makes the toast go soggy," Penny insisted as Jeremy rolled his eyes at her. They all sat round the table eating breakfast. When they finished, Jeremy brought out several cards and gifts, putting them in front of Penny. There a boxed set of Classic film DVDs from James and a framed picture from Richard, it was a shot of Penny leaning back on Jeremy, in the moonlight, gazing at the Giza plateau. Cards from James and Sarah, Richard and Mindy, Andy and Helen, as well as various members of the crew.

"What a stunning photo," Ken commented.

"Richard has a great eye but I didn't know he'd followed us that night and taken this. Did you?" Penny asked Jeremy, who was failing to look innocent.

"I may have suggested to him that it would be nice to have some candid shots of us. I love the shots you do of the crew when they don't realise that you are taking them. Doesn't mean I always knew when he did it though." 

"I wasn't expecting this after he and Mindy bought me the dress in Monaco," Penny brought the picture up on her phone to show her parents.

"Lovely dress Darling," Emma said.

"That was a wonderful evening, we all went out for dinner at a restaurant in Monaco, then to a casino and a walk in the moonlight afterwards," Penny sighed.

"It was indeed Pen," Jeremy put his arm round her shoulders, she relaxed into it.

"Here Penny," Ken handed her a card and present from them. Penny opened the wrapping paper to find a black pashmina covered in gold and silver embroidery.

"Thank you, that is beautiful," Penny smiled, as she stroked the detailing. They sat chatting over another round of tea and coffee.

They headed down to the underground parking, to Ken's Merc, Emma got into the back with Penny, giving the passenger seat to Jeremy.

"It's not like I need the leg room," she insisted.

"He's done so well not to make any comments about your height mum, don't feed him a line like that!" Penny laughed at the look of temptation on Jeremy's face. "I used to call her Mini-Mum."

"Pen you're killing me," Jeremy muttered.

"Oh don't hold back on my behalf, I've heard them all over the years. Can be good being small, I travelled half-price on the bus, even when Ken and i were engaged. I can buy children's trainers and clothing staples, much cheaper as they don't have VAT on them," she shrugged.

"No no, I'd never insult my hosts. Will save my short comments for Penny and Hammond," Jeremy insisted." Ken headed towards the centre of town, on roads running parallel to Sheikh Zayed road, then crossed it and neared the Creek that ran through Dubai. He found a parking space and they headed into the souq. Penny soon found the shoe stall she remembered, the cobbler made classic Arabic flat leather shoes, some embroidered, some beaded. Penny got a pair of turquoise, black with silver embroidery and white with gold beading. They fitted beautifully and were so light to wear. Ken found a stall with dried fruit and nuts, which sold pine nuts.

"What do you use those for Penny?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Ground up in pesto and as they are in a Lebanese dish with lamb and cinnamon, will make it for you when we get back. These are twice the size of what I can get at home, half the price and taste better," Penny explained. They wandered through the rest of the souq to the shwarma restaurant. They were all relieved to be back in the air conditioning.

"So what exactly is shwarma?" Jeremy asked.

"Either lamb or more commonly chicken is marinaded in a spice and yoghurt mixture overnight, then loaded onto the two foot long vertical spikes and are cooked on there, regularly being basted. Portions are sliced down, giving shreds. You eat it wrapped in pitta bread with hummus, and salad or tabboule. The chicken ones are the best, it is so tender it literally melts in your mouth. This place gets through multiple spikes a day, so it is very fresh and the salad is safe as it is washed in bottled water," Ken explained. Looking round the restaurant, it was clearly full of locals, no tourists, which boded well. They got soft drinks and all ordered the chicken. The shwarma arrived in bowls for each aspect of it and a plate each to assemble it on. Jeremy watched as Penny spread a thin layer of hummus, then chicken and tabboule, then rolled it like a fahita. He grinned at the look on her face as the favours hit her tongue from her first bit, followed by that moan he adored.

"I'm thinking that we need to find a decent shwarma place in London," he commented as he made up his first and took a big bite. "Oh God, yes we do, this is fantastic!" Penny grinned at his reaction.

"See never led you wrong with food so far have I?"

"Nope."

"Well I may not eat extreme exotic food like you but I do know some quality international goodies."

"How extreme are we talking Jeremy?" Emma asked.

"Deep fried tarantula, grasshopper, eyeballs, testicles, snake's heart, if somewhere has served it as food I've ended up eating it. May and I like to tease Hammond with some of them but also we'd never insult anyone but not trying something served to us," he explained.

"Have been served eyeballs a number of times at business dinners as the 'honoured guest', so I understand that one," Ken replied. Penny and Emma shuddered.

"I'll stick to more conservative things thanks," Penny replied. They all ate their fill happily. When Ken went to settle the bill, the owner asked him whether it was Jeremy Clarkson sitting with them, Ken confirmed it was. The owner came over to talk to Jeremy, who stood up. After they had chatted, Penny offered to take a photo of the pair of them, the owner happily handed over his phone. They shook hands and Jeremy returned to them.

"Sorry about that," he apologised.

"Need to keep the fans happy Darling, it isn't a problem," Penny replied. He took her hand and they all left, walking back through the souq to the car park. Ken drove them back to their apartment complex.

"Was thinking of having a swim this afternoon, interested?" Penny asked Jeremy.

"You in a pool, count me in, as long as you let me get in myself, no-one pushing me in," he replied, Penny grinned cheekily and showed her parents the photos of she and Andy pranking Jeremy in Cairo. "Andy and I went to school together," Jeremy explained. "He produces the show and left the BBC with May, Hammond and I to set up the company, we've worked together for the best part of twenty-five years. He tries to be our boss."

"I ride in Andy's car on the trips with one of the cameramen, we're the advance party, looking out for interesting things to shoot, places to stop or eat, getting arrival shots."

"You forgot act as tour guide, teach us lessons and organise all of our accommodation to name but a few," Jeremy added.

"Teach lessons?" Ken asked. "Thought you were fed up of that?"

"Andy had me keep the convoy occupied on long driving days, I'd give lessons over our radio link, especially on Egyptology."

"You always were obcessed by the place. I remember taking you for your jabs before you went there. Was sat in the waiting room watching the breaking news on the 07/07 London bombings," Ken said.

"Goodness yes it was," she remembered.

"We're using a lot of her work for our voiceovers, had more life to it than what our researchers came up with, her passion for the subject shone through. Penny keeps us in line too, she goes all teacher on us sometimes, Miss Penny we call the alter-ego. She doesn't take any nonsense doing things like getting a hungover Hammond out of his pit and down to breakfast. Even Andy does as he's told by Miss Penny, she is one powerful lady."

"Now that sounds more like my daughter! I have to say that when she said that she was leaving teaching to become a PA, I was more than a little concerned." Ken admitted.

"Oh she is so much more than that, she's creating a role for herself. Yes she is running our diaries, organising the three of us in the office, keeping us caffeinated, but she also takes the behind the scenes photos, candid shots, writes a diary to go with them, that we'll be publishing on our website. She liaises with the other halves so Hammond can't forget a birthday or anniversary, Sarah knows when James is free and Helen can actually expect Andy home. While our camp was dry she organised a backgammon tournament to keep the crew occupied in the evening. The prize was wake-up calls and access to the snack bag she brings to keep the three of us fed on the road. Her latest was refillable water bottles with slogans on for each of us to reduce our carbon footprint! I'm not sure this was quite what Andy planned when he decided to try a teacher rather than a classic PA or secretarial background. You should see her extract us from a crowd of fans, in the Cairo Museum it was starting to get a little unnerving, there were so many of them. She walked through the crowd with just a couple of security guards, thanks everyone for their interest but said that we had appointments to get to and to look out for the Special that we'd been filming and removed us! She was magnificent." Jeremy's adoration shone out, Emma couldn't help but smile at how he was happy to show his feelings so openly. 

Penny's phone started beeping with messages coming in from some of the crew like Iain, Jeff and Kiff, then James and Sarah, Andy and Helen and Jo. She happily replied to them thanking people.

"Now which photo to put on your birthday tweet?" Jeremy got her attention.

"Monaco? Covent Garden? Pyramids in the Sudan?" She suggested.

"I like your first idea, Monaco in your teal dress." He scrolled through his photos, found it and posted it with the caption 'Happy birthday my darling Penny, can't wait to whisk you off to our final holiday destination tonight'. "Right let's go for a swim, where is it anyway?"

"Up on the roof." They got changed, put clothes on over their swimwear. Emma found them towels and they headed up to the roof. They had the pool to themselves, Jeremy took his time rubbing suntan lotion on Penny, enjoying her squirming and flexing under his hands. He actually conceeded to her putting some on his head and shoulders, not wanting to burn right at the start of their holiday and with the Dubai sun being particularly strong. Once it had soaked in, Penny slid into the water with a happy sigh, striking out into the pool before rolling onto her back and floating, gazing up at the clear sky. She squealed when Jeremy suddenly came up from underneath her and lifted her in both of his arm. Putting her arms round his neck, he held her against his chest and kissed her deeply. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he was easily able to support her, with hands under her bum. Jeremy explored her mouth enthusiastically, while backing slowly towards the steps. Feeling his heel touch one, he sat down on the steps, Penny sitting in his lap, his hands now free to stroke her neck and back, then cradle her head at the best angle for his attention. He caught his breath, nuzzled into her neck.

"God I want to make love to you Pen," he huffed against her skin. She wriggled in his lap.

"So I noticed, and I know the feeling Darling, we can wait until tomorrow and some privacy."

"Not easy with wet, almost naked you in my lap and wrapped round me," Jeremy muttered.

"I can move away if it will help?"

"Don't even think about it. Something for you to consider is that we're going to be able to take this further in privacy in the water, my sexy little mermaid," he nibbled her earlobe as her breathing quickened at the thought.

"You wonderfully wicked man, you have some incredibly exciting ideas. Tell me more," she licked his neck. "What would you do to me if there was no chance of company arriving?"

"I'd rather you were wearing a bikini, as it would be easier to remove. I'd undo your top, get you a little colour on that stunning pale skin, then worship your breasts as they bob on the water waiting for my attention. I could stand you up to slide your bottoms off then get you back in my lap, stroking you as your legs are wrapped around me, before sliding deep inside you. I'd savour how wonderful it always feels then move you so slowly up and down in my lap until we both can't take it any longer and let go to the bliss."

"Yes please, god yes," Penny moaned, biting her lip at his idea before kissing him intensely, desperate to make him understand how much she'd like to be part of that. "You do realise you're going to need a holiday to get over spending all this time with me as I plan to tire you out regularly?"

"Promises, promises Missy. I may be older than you but I assure you that I can keep up, although I'd better do a little actual swimming to help calm down before we'll be fit to go anywhere," he grinned at her. She unwound from him, with a last kiss, then swan backwards lazily, eventually rolling over and swimming lengths, relaxing and stretching. He followed swimming in his own extravagant fashion, powered by his long muscled legs. Eventually Penny climbed out and sat under a parasol, drying out, reading. Jeremy joined her, his glasses perched on his nose, taking some time to read as well.

"It's five o'clock, we'd better head back downstairs, Darling, spend a bit more time with your parents," Jeremy suggested. Penny nodded, threw her kaftan back on and slid her feet into her flip flops, grabbing her towel and ipad. He took her hand and they returned to the apartment.

"Hi you two, your phones have both been beeping, might want to check them, there's plenty of hot water for showers," Emma greeted them.

"Thanks Mum, mmm, it that what I think I can smell?" Penny sounded hopeful. Ken came out of the kitchen.

"Of course it is, do you think I'd serve you anything else today?"

"Thanks Dad you star," she grinned then joined Jeremy in the bedroom.

"My beeps were mainly twitter replies. Why don't you shower first, give all that hair more time to dry?" He stole a kiss and let her use the bathroom. Emerging with her bottles, she threw them on the bed ready to pack, kissing him again.

"Tag you're it," she smiled. Flopping on the bed, she checked her phone and found messages from Mindy and Richard, it still being morning in Barbados. Richard had also tweeted a birthday message to her with one of the photos from the Hammond party weekend. Andy had had Jo tweet a Miss Penny birthday message on the GT and DriveTribe accounts with a Miss Penny and her folder photo, just to try and help the incompetant hacks who papp them try and work out who she was finally. She grinned at the way they all were spoon-feeding the information out there, if they only bothered looking. Putting it down, she took her time with after-sun and moisturiser, she let it soak in, just wrapped in a cotton sarong, while she got out a white singlet to wear with her patterned jersey trousers and hoodie, they'd work as pjs on the overnight flight that evening. Fresh underwear came out next and she packed the dirty clothes from the first leg. Loading up her sponge-bag she packed it as well, then was finding space for her cards and gifts as Jeremy came out of the en-suite in just a towel round his waist.

"You packed already?" He asked.

"Pretty much, I think I've packed everything," she shrugged, looking round the room.

"You've not packed these," his hand dipped into his bag and handed her a wrapped flat package and card.

"Jeremy, you didn't need to, the holiday was far more than enough."

"Don't be silly, as if I'd not get my girlfriend a gift for her birthday, it made a pleasant change to not buy a gag gift for once." She kissed him gently, sat on the bed to open her card. She grinned reading his message then carefully unwrapped the package. Inside was a red velvet jewellery wallet, opening the centre press-stud, it unfolded in all four directions, displaying the jewellery at the centre. Penny couldn't hold back a gasp. It was a set comprising the a Y shaped necklace, earrings and bracelet. the whole thing was made up of jointed flowers in yellow, white and rose gold, so they looked like a continuous garland. Picking up the bracelet, she looked at the detailing on each flower, there was a combination of polished and frosted elements, as well as shaping so they were not completely flat. She draped it over her wrist and did the fastening. It glittered as she moved her hand.

"It is stunning, I've never seen anything like it, thank you Jeremy, I love it," she kissed him and hugged him tight. "You are so generous to me."

"I'm in a position in life to be able to be and I enjoy spoiling those I care about," he shrugged. "It makes a change from buying another car and a lot cheaper," he winked as she giggled. "I hoped it would go with many things, but am not sure if it goes that well with the sarong. You might want to put a little more on for dinner." Penny smiled, removing the bracelet carefully, replacing it in the wallet. 

"So you think that this isn't right for dinner?" She looked at him cheekily. Undoing the knot, she let it drop, standing naked in front of him. She smirked as his breath caught at the sight of her. "Just thought I'd remind you what's waiting for you, wet or dry as you prefer." Kissing him tenderly, she moved away and put on her underwear, singlet and trousers, then her silver jewellery. "I'll leave you to get dressed." Picking up the wallet, she left the bedroom. 

"Hi, Ken is de-boning so up to his elbows at the moment. You all packed again?" Emma greeted her.

"I am, just wanted to show you Jeremy's present," Penny handed her the wallet.

"Oh Darling, that is gorgeous, Jeremy has excellent taste, almost as good as your dad's. I thought the holiday was for your birthday?"

"So did I, he's spoiling me."

"He's crazy about you Penny, it's written all over his face. When he was telling us about everything you do, it was all I could think about. Do you feel the same way?" Penny nodded. "That's all your Dad and I could ask for. He brings you out of yourself, rather than squashing you the way Dan did. I wouldn't be lying to say we were concerned with his reputation, being fired by the BBC and so on, but he doesn't seem to be that person."

"No he's not, it is a character he plays on screen, all three of them do, just like I did in front of a class. The three of them would have killed each other if they really were those people, they are like brothers, sticking with each other through thick and thin, always having each others backs and they've brought me into that. When we were first papped and so on, they were there for me, James talked to my neighbours, Richard calmed me down, even Andy had the office staff protect me. They all know me better than my teaching colleagues and want to spend time with me. You have no idea how much that means to me Mum." Emma gave Penny a big hug. Jeremy emerged from the bedroom and Emma walked over to him and gave him a hug as well.

"Thank you for making my girl so happy," she said simply. Jeremy looked down on her, she barely came to his chest and returned the hug.

"It's nothing more than she does for me but you're welcome." Ken came out of the kitchen, drying his hands.

"You still holding back on the short jokes?" He asked, looking at the foot and a half difference.

"I have been known to behave on occasion so yes. Are we ready for me to crack open the champagne?" Jeremy replied.

"I've just got to fry the aloo gobi and dinner will be ready, so give it five minutes for the ladies to set the table while I do that, then go for it," Ken said. Penny got the plates, cutlery and glasses out while Emma transferred the rice and main dish into serving dishes, putting them on the table. When Ken brought the aloo gobi through, Jeremy popped the cork and filled their glasses.

"Happy birthday Penny," he proposed and they clinked glasses. "This smells incredible, what is it?"

"Penny's favourite, Bombay Chicken, chicken cooked in a spiced lentil sauce, I always make it when she comes to visit." Jeremy helped himself to basmatic rice, the chicken and aloo gobi, small cubes of potato and florettes of cauliflower fried in spices.

"Penny told me about your cooking, she certainly wasn't exaggerating, not that her's isn't bad." They sat and ate, chatting easily. They were just finishing their tea and coffee when the buzzer went. It was the receptionist telling them that their driver had arrived. Checking the bedroom once more, they each took a bag and headed for the lift. Giving her parents a long hug, Penny kissed them both good-bye. Jeremy hugged Emma and shook hands with Ken, thanking them for putting them up, before climbing into the car. As the car pulled away, Penny waved as she watched them walking back inside. Jeremy pulled her into a hugs as he saw the tears gather.

"You'll see them again before too long Pen."

"I know and this has been a wonderful and unexpected treat," she kissed him. Putting his arm round her shoulders, he kissed the top of her head.

"Are you ready to find out where we are going next?" He asked casually, she looked up at him and nodded eagerly.

"We are next flying to Mahe Airport on the Seychelles for the next leg and I'll tell you the final one in the morning, all I'll say it that is almost our final destination."

"You tease!"

"Takes one to know one. I'm sorry this part is an overnight but Emirates only flies there once a day."

"As if that is concerning me, it is so exciting, you know that the journey is all part of it for me."

"Just relax and enjoy the ride, you never know the airport might be a little quieter at this time of night," he suggested. Penny laughed.

"You've not used Dubai airport too often then! I've yet to ever find a quiet time in there." They watched the lights of Dubai pass by, the Burj Khalifa so bright and sharp against the skyline, an awesome feat of engineering.

Pulling up at the airport, the driver retrieved a trolley and loaded their bags and Penny's hat onto it before opening the door for them. Jeremy tipped him and took control of the trolley, leading the way to the check-in desk, again the Business Class one. He chatted comfortably with the attendant, answering her questions.

"You ok with side by side seats Birthday Girl?" He asked Penny when confirming their seats.

"It is your birthday?" The attendant asked her, checking Penny's passport as Penny nodded.

"This is my birthday treat and he still won't tell me exactly where we're going, although I know approximately now," she smiled.

"Well I know it would mean you are not exactly sitting together, but how about I upgrade your seats?" She offered.

"What do you think Penny?" Jeremy asked her, but the look on her face told him her answer.

"Yes please, she'll ignore me quite happily," he confirmed.

"Well there would certainly be ample leg room, even for you Mr Clarkson, might that compensate?"

"Yes enough leg room for him would more than compensate," Penny replied and the attendant laughed.

"It does give you access to the First Class Lounge here in Dubai as well, I can recommend the massages in the Spa," Penny smiled at the idea. Their luggage was labelled for the upgrade and they were given their boarding passes and passports back.

"Have a wonderful holiday," the attendant wished them. They headed for premium security and were ushered to the lift up to the First Class Lounge, which ran the length of the entire Terminal. Leaving the lift their boarding passes were checked and they were welcomed in. Penny spotted the sign for the Spa, there was a free slot immediately. After reading the options, Penny decided on a relaxing foot and leg massage to help counteract the effect of the previous and upcoming flights. Jeremy sat and chatted to her as the masseuse worked wonders on her, finding tender spots she hadn't realised were there.

"Sure you don't want a back massage Jeremy?" Penny asked. "Work out some of those kinks."

"I'm more than happy to wait for you to work them out of me," he replied.

"Jeremy!" Penny warned, gesturing towards the masseuse.

"I meant I like your back massages, nothing more. It worked wonders in Ethiopia and relaxed me so much it knocked me out," he insisted.

"I hope so." The masseuse finished and Penny thanked her, reluctantly putting her trainers back on. They wandered along to get the lie of the land. There was a large Duty Free area. Penny was used to the Main Concourse and some of the more premium brands that Dubai boasted in theirs, but up here was even the likes of Tiffanys. There were groupings of leather seating everywhere.

"Fancy a drink Pen?" She nodded and they headed for one of the bars. Settling in a very comfy seat with their bags, Penny waited for him. Jeremy returned followed by a waiter. Two glasses of champagne and two slices of chocolate fudge cake with fresh strawberries were laid out on their table. One slice had a candle on top, the waiter lit it once he'd set the table.

"I couldn't have your birthday end without any cake," Jeremy explained.

"You sweet softie, thank you. Can't believe they had candles though," she smiled.

"This is First Class, they cater for everything," Jeremy grinned. He handed his phone to the waiter, who took a picture of them clicking glasses. Penny closed her eyes and blew out the candle. Jeremy watched her. "Did you make a wish?" She shook her head.

"There is nothing more I could wish for," and kissed him gently. They tucked in, Penny giving a quiet moan of delight at the combination of chocolate and fresh strawberries. Jeremy tweeted the photo with a caption of 'Relaxing in the Emirates First Class Lounge before the next leg of our trip. Penny finally gets some birthday cake.' 

Leaving Jeremy to his phone and messing about on Twitter, Penny had a browse round Duty Free, bemused by the number of sales assistants in comparison to how few passengers there were. She was looking at silk cushion covers when Jeremy appeared behind her, sliding an arm round her waist.

"Is it time to board already?" She asked him.

"No no was just wondering whether you wanted a cup of tea," he replied, kissing the back of her neck.

"Oh now that is a tempting idea," she smiled, took his hand and followed him to the food area. Jeremy ordered tea and coffee for them, then sat next to her, interlacing his fingers with hers.

"So you'd rather spend this flight without me, am I that bad a company on a plane?" He teased, making her laugh.

"Of course not but why turn down an upgrade, especially to the First Class Privacy Suites. Even you'll be able to lie down properly in there and get some sleep. If it was a daytime flight I'd have said no. This is the ultimate in pampering."

"Oh believe me it isn't, that is still to come, but it will be close," he winked.

"You really are trying to take my Tease Crown from me aren't you? I presume that there is no point in me asking for any more details yet?" He shook his head grinning.

"I've enjoyed plotting all of this and you're not going to spoil my fun." 

Once they had finished their drinks, Jeremy checked the departure board and led Penny to the escalator down to their gate, both collecting magazines and newspapers first. Going to the right point, they showed their boarding cards and were let through immediately. Walking along the tunnel, holding hands, they reached the middle of the plane and were directed to the left. They passed through Business Class and up to the front of the plane. 

"Good evening, please can I see your boarding cards?" They were greeted by the steward. "Thank you come this way." He led them to two suites opposite each other. "I'm Kyle, your steward for this flight. Are you planning to sleep on the flight?" They both nodded. "Then I'll get your pyjamas in a moment and just let me know when you want the bed making. " He showed them around their suites: the slim wardrobe beside the seat; the cupboard under the desk for hand-luggage; how the seat and lighting and temperature controls worked; the mini-bar; the amenities in the vanity unit under a flap in the desk (toiletries and writing equipment); slippers, sleep mask, headphones and binoculars inside the wardrobe door; how to video call the galley for food or drink; the menus for meals and drinks on demand; how to pull out the tray.

"Can I get you some champagne?" They both accepted, both stowing their hand-luggage quickly, Penny then hung up her hoodie in the wardrobe, put her hat on the shelf in there, took off her trainers, putting them away and put on the slippers. She deposited her phone in a small compartment in one arm of the seat when Kyle returned with their drinks and hot towels. Penny moved into Jeremy's suite, sat on his knee and kissed him deeply.

"Would either of you like Arabic coffee and dates?" Kyle appeared with their pyjamas and amenity kits, smiling at the pair of them. Penny blushed and stood up quickly.

"Not for me thanks," she replied.

"Mr Clarkson?" Jeremy nodded.

"Please and don't worry we'll behave during the flight," he winked as Kyle laughed.

"Not a problem Sir, I'll leave the pair of you alone now." Jeremy stole another kiss once he'd gone.

"Go and explore your suite Pen, enjoy. I'll come and take a photo of you in there in a few minutes." Penny did as he suggested. She got the seat into a comfy position and saved the setting, adjusted the temperature and sat sipping her champagne. Jeremy leaned through the open hatch and took several shots of her, sending them to her. She looked around at the decor, all in shades of coffee and cream. She scrolled through them and posted one of her sipping, as well as one with her cake, posting them on facebook.

_Got a birthday upgrade to First Class for the next leg of my mystery holiday. Had a lovely day with Mum and Dad today, J meeting them went well. Thanks for all the delightful messages._

Another passenger joined them in First Class, greeting them as they went past. Penny and Jeremy sat with their doors open, talking across the aisle. Kyle appeared to check their seatbelts were fastened and seats upright for take-off. As soon as the seatbelt light went off, Penny buzzed for Kyle.

"Please can you make up my bed and I'll have a Moroccan Mint tea as well." She picked up the pyjamas and headed for the toilet to change. The pyjamas were a soft cotton, charcoal trousers and a light grey long-sleeved top, reading the label, they were impregnated with shea butter to moisture the skin as you moved. Returning she modelled them for Jeremy, kissed him good night and closed the door to her suite. The seat had become a proper bed, with a soft mattress topper, made up with white sheets and blanket. Kyle had closed the blinds and drawn curtains as well. The hatch was closed now too. On the desk was a tray with a teapot, cup and saucer, small plate of shortbread and sugar bowl. She stirred the pot and poured out a cup of mint tea, sniffing it appreciatively. Hanging her clothes up, she climbed into bed, she was sitting up against pillows, pulled the tray towards her, with the tea and her ipad on it. Grabbing her phone she posted the picture in pyjamas and a shot of the bed on facebook.

_Ready for bed now, just having a quick read before sleeping in a bed at forty thousand feet!_

She dimmed the lights, sprayed the pillow mist and rubbed in some of the sleep oil, finished her tea, read for a few minutes, then stowed her glasses in the compartment with her phone, having set an alarm in it. Switching off the lights completely, she snuggled down into the bed, doing the seatbelt up over her and was quickly asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schwarma is heavenly and most people agree that the best in Dubai is actually at Ikea!! That didn't quite fit in my story, the shoe stall is real though, I get a pair each time I'm there. I had a lot of fun researching the first class suites. I have this jewellery set, bought it in the gold souq in Dubai years ago, so unusual and lovely to wear.


	3. Finally Reaching Their Holiday Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny finally discovers where they are going and they spend the rest of the day in paradise, enjoying finally being alone together without interruption. They catch up on their mutual appreciation. Penny shows Jeremy the result of her shopping when they decide to go for a swim.

Chapter 3 - Finally Reaching Their Holiday Destination

Penny's alarm woke her up quite gently and she stretched, luxuriating in the soft bed and feeling surprisingly refreshed for only half a night's sleep. She quickly buzzed the galley, ordering breakfast and for the bedding to be removed. Taking her clothes to dress, she went to the toilet, brushed her teeth with one of the kits available and washed her face. Having dressed she returned to find the bedding already removed and curtains drawn back, carefully folded the pyjamas back up into their pouch, she put it in her handbag. She put her seating into the saved setting, then opened the vanity unit, cleansing and moisturising, enjoying the products, she removed them to use again in future. Kyle knocked discretely and she opened the door. Pulling open her tray table, he placed her breakfast on it and closed the door behind him. She took a picture of it all. There was scrambled eggs, chicken sausages, crushed potatoes with herbs, a fresh fruit plate, croissant and warm roll, plus orange juice and a pot of Ceylon tea. Seasoning her eggs with the miniature salt and pepper grinders, she dug in, surprised at how hungry she was. Posting the pictures with

_Breakfast at forty thousand feet, superb and served when I wanted it. Never had chicken sausages before, an interesting alternative to pork._

Pulling up the blinds she found it was already dawn outside. Finishing her breakfast, she buzzed for Kyle to remove the tray, while she savoured the tea. Leaving her door open, she spotted that Jeremy's door was open as well. She stood up and poked her head in.

"Morning Jeremy." He was drinking coffee and smiled at her. "Finished breakfast too?" He nodded. "Did you get any sleep?"

"I did indeed, I could pretty much lie straight as well. It might have not been as long as I would have liked but I slept well. Will have to remember that for the future. You enjoy it in there?"

"Very much so, just a shame Emirates don't do a double suite."

"Oh that could be dangerous fun, sharing a double bed with you in the air. I wonder how altitude affects stamina and intensity?" He grinned wolfishly at her, waggling his eyebrows and she couldn't help rolling her eyes at him but leaned in for a quick kiss. Kyle cleared his throat behind Penny.

"I do seem to have bad timing with the pair of you, sorry. Just wanted to ask whether there is anything else I can get you before we have the close the galley for landing?" He asked.

"I wouldn't say no to some more tea, Ceylon, please," Penny replied.

"More coffee, same sort again for me," Jeremy requested. Kyle left and they kissed again lazily before Penny returned to her suite. She relaxed drinking her tea, browsing the web, checking what Jeremy had been up to on twitter, giggling at his antics. Kyle came to collect the tray of tea things and she took the chance to go to the toilet before the seatbelt sign went on. Returning to her seat, she noticed Kyle had opened all of the hatches ready for landing. She put on her trainers and the slippers into their pouch, packing them in her bag , together with the amenities bag. She tried on the perfume in the vanity unit, appreciating the fragrance. A discrete bing indicated they were starting their descent, she did up her seatbelt and started to watch out of the window. The view was all azure blue sea and islands, it looked stunning and she couldn't help feel excited.

After a smooth landing, Penny checked around the suite in all the nooks and crannies, making sure she hadn't left anything behind. Getting a bottle of water out of the minibar, she swigged it. She got a folding bag out of her handbag, putting her magazines and hoodie into it. The lights went off and she stood at her door, bags and sun hat in hand. Jeremy joined her and they said good bye to Kyle as they stepped out of door and descended the stairs to the waiting Premier Class bus. Inside was all leather arm chairs for the First and Business Class passengers. They were soon all on board and being driven to the terminal. Jeremy led the way to Immigration, they were through before some of the Economy passengers had reached the terminal. At Baggage Claims, their bags were among the first off and Jeremy looked for the signs to the Domestic Terminal. He found the transfer bus and they were off again. Penny spotted lush greenery and palm trees out of the window.

"Are you ready for the final plan?" Jeremy asked casually, pretending to ignore the looks from Penny, desperate for clues. She nodded urgently and he couldn't help a broad grin.

"We are now going on a private charter plane to Denis Island, a private island with only twenty-five villas and cottages, each with a private section of beach. It is has coral reefs, is a nature reserve and they grow or keep almost all of the food on their own farm. It is that remote, there will be no phone service and has no wifi." Penny just sat staring at him, her mouth open. "What do you think?" He waved a hand in front of her. "Earth to Pen?"

"I couldn't have imagined anything more perfect," she whispered, taking his face in her hands and kissing him lovingly. "Now I understand the 'having me all to yourself' comments, you were serious!" He nodded. "You are unbelievably amazing." He wrapped his arm round her shoulder, stroking her arm in his usual way. Penny put her hand on his thigh and just leaned into him, unable to find the words to express herself any further. She quickly texted her parents to let them know they had gotten as far as the main island but would have no phone service after this point. They sat in contented silence until the bus pulled up at a small terminal. Inside Jeremy found the right desk and handed over their bags to a steward. They followed him out the a small twin-engined plane.

"As soon as we've secured your bags, we'll be off, the flight to Denis is about half an hour. We're also carrying some supplies for the resort but they are already stowed." They were soon taxiing down a small runway and were in the air. After the A380 and B777, it was surprisingly loud and bumpy but they had incredible views of the various islands as they passed over. Blobs of green and white in the azure sea, ringed by dark reefs. Penny interlaced her fingers with Jeremy's and rested her head on his shoulder.

They descended towards a small island, Penny could see the coral reef and ribbon of beach surrounding it. The centre appeared to be a darker green to the rest and minutes later they landed and taxied to the beach end, where they could see a golf buggy. Descending the little fold-out stairs first, Jeremy then helped Penny out. She popped her hat on, the sun already strong, Jeremy reached for his sunglasses. The steward unloaded their bags, handing them to the driver of the buggy, who stowed them on the back and secured them.

"Welcome to Denis Island, please climb on otherwise it is a bit of a walk to reception!" They both smiled at him. Doing as they were told, they held on tight as he drove quickly towards a V shaped building, pointing out various things to them en-route. Pulling up, he directed they inside and left to take their luggage to their cottage. Jeremy opened the door for Penny and they stepped inside. It was all about wood, nature and space inside. They approached the desk and were greeted politely.

"Good morning, Clarkson Party?" Jeremy nodded. "Wonderful to have you with us, everything has been arranged as you requested. If you just sign the register please." She handed Jeremy a pen. "Can we get you some fresh coconut milk while we're waiting for the buggy to return?"

"Please, Pen?" She nodded. The reception signalled a waiter and their drinks quickly arrived. Fresh coconuts with straw holes drilled in the top were delivered to a table.

"Lunch is served between noon and three, there isn't a dress code for it, dinner seven to ten, but at other times and locations if booked. Smart casual is the evening dress code. All of the information is in your welcome folder in your cottage. Please relax and I'll let you know as soon as the buggy is back." They took a seat on a small sofa and tried their drinks. It surprised Penny, was thinner than she expected but very refreshing.

"Very eco drinks, these were probably off one of the trees just outside and the container is biodegradable," Penny commented.

"Pen you are not going to manage to turn us green as a company, after all we are about motoring!" She giggled.

"I wouldn't dream of it, doesn't mean I'm going to stop doing things like your water bottles," she grinned. "Come on, those slogans were funny on them and between the five of them, it saved over two hundred single-use bottles, to say nothing for the crew who brought them too." He shook his head dispairingly at her.

"Never change Pen, I adore you as you are." He leaned over and kissed her tenderly. He caught sight of the front door opening. "I think we're off." The driver approached them, inviting them to come with him.

"I know it is only a short walk but we prefer to take you by buggy the first time." They followed him out and climbed onboard again. The paths were tree and bush lined, lighting nestled among them. They could see the outline of buildings among them but no detail so realised even from the paths there was privacy. The buggy pull over and stopped.

"Here we go, Cottage Eleven," the driver announced, Penny couldn't help a quick smile. He escorted them down a short path and round to the verandah, the doors were already open for them. They could see from the verandah was a clean path through the greenery to a pair of chairs on the edge of it and the beach with loungers beyond that. There was a sala with a large daybed under it, on the far side of the cottage and chairs on the verandah itself. Going inside there was a huge bed with a blanket chest at the bottom of it, a pair of towel swans on it. A seating area with chairs and a sofa. Penny walked past the bed finding a kitchen area and dressing area, where their bags were waiting. Beyond was the bathroom, which was open on one side into a private courtyard. There was a free-standing bath and two sinks in it, continuing into the courtyard she found open-air showers. The decor was all wood and cream with splashes of colour.

She felt Jeremy's arms sliding round her waist and turned into him.

"Do you approve?" He asked quietly, she could see the nervousness in his face and it tugged at her heart.

"Are you kidding? This is incredible and more than I could have ever imagined Jeremy. I didn't know things like this existed. I hope this is what you wanted out of a holiday, not just for me."

"I want you all to myself, with the kind of privacy that means we don't have to look over our shoulders all of the time, to give us some time to be together, without work and find out how to be in each other's lives. Yes this is exactly what I want out of a holiday." He grinned at her. "Now I think you are wearing far too many clothes for being on the beach. Let's go for a swim, build up an appetite for lunch and unpack later when the sun is at its hottest."

"That is a wonderful idea," she smiled. Lifting her bag up onto the bed, she unlocked and unzipped it. Rummaging around, she found the navy polka dot bikini he'd expressed an idea at seeing her in and a bottle of suntan lotion. She found the toilet and quickly changed in there. Returning, Jeremy was already changed into swim bermuda shorts and had his back to her.

"You up for a spot of suntan lotion duty?" She asked casually, making him turn round. His mouth opened as he took her in slowly from head to foot.

"Oh god yes, my own mini bombshell pin-up girl, you look even better than I imagined Pen!" He smiled delightedly at her. "You look so sexy. Can't believe you bought it."

"After the way you waxed lyrical about how much you'd like to see me in it? I had to find out and you were right, it works really well for my body, supportive but flattering. I thought you deserved a surprise." He pulled her against him, his hands roving over her bare skin and she shivered delightedly. "There are other ways to build up an appetite," she murmured.

"I'm going to shock you and resist. Now hand me that suntan lotion." He rubbed it carefully into her arms, shoulders and back then kneeling down, worked his way down her legs. She turned round and he covered her white stomach then delicately attended to her decolletage. Penny used a higher spf cream on her face and neck.

"Now what about you?" He shook his head. They both put on sandals, in case the sand was hot and walked down to their private section of beach. Leaving their sandals half way down, they quickly walked into the warm water. Once at waist-depth, Penny struck out and started to swim.

"This is like swimming in a bath, it is so warm," she rolled onto her back and wet her hair properly, then put her feet down again, at chest-depth by now. Jeremy grabbed her, pulling her close.

"Now you are sexy and wet, my favourite condition for you to be in." She pulled him down for a deep kiss then pushed away and swam further out laughing at the look of surprise on his face. It took him a moment to think then he followed her, soon catching her again. This time she wrapped herself around him, as she'd done in the pool. He kissed her enthusiastically, exploring her mouth before sliding his tongue over hers repeatedly, devouring her moans.

"This isn't what I call resisting," she gasped when Jeremy moved his attention to her neck. "Not that I'm complaining." He started to walk towards the shore, still holding her.

"A chap can change his mind. I want you now, need you now, the only question is: in or out of the water?"

"There is a very handy daybed very close to here, not that I expect you to carry me all the way there, don't want to cripple you on day one," Penny suggested. He continued towards the shore but let her go, grabbing her hand instead. Nearing it, he strode out ahead of her, then turned to watch her emerge from the water.

"Just incredible," he murmured before stooping to collect their shoes. Even without her glasses, she could see well enough to follow him up to the cottage. Jeremy spread a pair of towels out on the day bed then Penny pushed him back onto it, climbing over him on all fours. He reached round her neck and undid the halter strap, then sitting back on his thighs, she flicked the clasp open. Holding his gaze, she peeled the top away and threw it on the floor. Reaching up, she pulled her hair back, well aware of the effect of lifting her arms. Jeremy groaned at the vision before him, pulling her down against him, bare chest to chest and rolled them over so that he was on top. Penny sighed happily at the sensation of his weight on her, as well as his skin against hers. She explored his back as they kissed intensely, excitedly, wrapping her legs around him. Feeling his arousal, she couldn't help rocking her hips against him. Reaching between them, she found the drawstring on his shorts, undoing it quickly and pushing them down his hips, using her hands as far as she could reach, then her feet to get them out of the way. Kneeling over her legs, Jeremy tried to pull her bottoms down, so she lifted her hips to help him and between them they rid her of them. He paused to look at her, naked below him.

"You look so gorgeous," he exclaimed before covering her again with his body and kissing her. She wrapped around him, easing down the bed a little. He eventually abandoned her lips and took up worshipping her breasts, while his hands explored lower. She held his head close, fingers in his curls, panting at the attention on her sensitive skin.  
"So wet, so ready for me."

"Yes, want you, need you, please," she gasped. He reached between them and guided himself inside her, sliding in deep, both groaning at the sensation. "So full, so good."

"God, just can't get enough of you," he moaned, thrusting hard. She urged him on with her hips, moving in counterpoint to him, trying to get him deeper. Jeremy buried his face in the side of her neck, licked, nipping and kissing it as he thrust faster, trying to drive her towards orgasm. She was panting and keening under him. Adjusting the angle of her hips she only lasted moments, realising he kissed her deeply, silencing any shouts, relishing the shudders and spasms around him before thrusting hard a final few times and releasing deep inside her. She cradled his head against her breasts, stroking his hair and back as he calmed down.

"Oh I hope I can look forward to plenty of that," she whispered in his ear.

"Always, I'm going to struggle to keep my hands off you, with you pretty much living in swimwear while we're here." He rolled them onto their sides, tenderly kissing as they traced fingers delicately over cooling skin.

"Did that build up an appetite for you, because I'm ravenous?" Penny asked. He nodded, smiling gently. "How about a quick shower then lunch?" She reluctantly untangled herself and stood up, holding out her hand for him. Jeremy swung his legs off the bed, grabbed their discarded swimwear and took her hand. They rinsed each other off under the outdoor shower, then rinsed their swimwear, hanging them out to dry. Drying themselves off, they went back into the bedroom. This time Penny chose the black floral bikini and slipped the thin silk matching cover-up over it and the black Arabic shoes onto her feet. Jeremy was wearing swim shorts and a loose shirt. He watched Penny as she loosely plaited her wet hair down her back.

"How many bikinis did you buy?" He asked delighted.

"Three, think you can handle that? You seemed so excited by the idea of me wearing one, I might have gotten a little carried away," she admitted.

"Fantastic, as is this little bit of silkiness," he stepped towards her, lifting a corner of it. "Ready for lunch?" Penny dug out her sunglasses, put her hat on and nodded. They walked along the path the buggy took, back to the main building.

"Inside or out?" Jeremy asked.

"Outside but shady please," Penny replied. He pointed to a table under a huge palm leaf roof, with a view out over the water and they sat down. A waiter quickly approached.

"Good afternoon, what can I get you to drink?"

"Something fruity, virgin and tall please, surprise me," Penny requested.

"Oh Pen, that could be dangerous. Beer please for me." The waiter left lunch menus for them to review.

"Oh should I not like things that are tall and fruity?" She asked cheekily, an eyebrow raised over her sunglasses.

"Heaven forbid you lose the liking for those, not sure I want you to gain a taste for the virginal," he teased.

"You can seriously question that after what we've just finished doing?"

"Well you did show a certain keenness for tall earlier."

"If I felt a little more relaxed here, I'd be sat in your knee right now, kissing you until you stop caring about anything else," she said quietly, removing her sunglasses so that he could see the desire in her eyes. The waiter arrived with their drinks and took their lunch orders. Penny sipped her tall, fruity, virgin something, closing her eyes in pleasure at the flavours.

"Go on then, what's in there?" Jeremy couldn't help asking.

"I'm getting mango, apple, coconut, possibly more but very refreshing and probably my five-a-day in one drink!" She handed it to him for a taste.

"That isn't bad actually," he admitted, "considering the vagueness of your order, I'll stick to beer for now though." She gave him a smug grin and he couldn't help laughing.

"So the receptionist said that everything had been arranged as you requested, are you going to tell me what she meant?" Penny asked, relaxing back in her chair.

"Some of it, the rest you'll have to wait for. I really wanted Cottage 11, but had it upgraded to a king-sized bed and had some particular supplies put in the kitchen area. You'll find mint tea in there as well as others. The wine cooler has white zinfandel and champagne in it, the fridge is stocked with tonic and I have a bottle of gin from Dubai Duty Free I bought when you thought I was messing about on Twitter," he explained. "Now what shall we get up to while we're here?"

"I didn't quite get around to looking at the welcome folder, we got distracted rather fast, not that I didn't thoroughly enjoy that," Penny replied.

"Well from memory of my research, snorkelling, scuba diving, fishing, all sorts of nature trails over the island, guided and non, an extensive spa. Are you PADI certified?"

"Most of that sounds good and no, I've snorkelled in Egypt but never had need to go any deeper, or been anywhere. I remember that James was the only one of you when you did the car reefs in Barbados, unless you've got it since then."

"No I've not but I'd be up for it, want to go over to the Dive Centre and find out more after lunch? This is a sea turtle breeding region, they even nest on the beaches on here, would love to see them in the wild."

"Oh yes please, I love turtles, I go to the Sea-Life centres just to sit and watch them, saw a few wild ones in Oman too." The waiter brought over their lunch and they tucked in.

"Are you finished?" Jeremy asked, Penny nodded. He stood up, holding out his hand to her, she interlaced their fingers and stood up. They went to the Dive Centre and booked on to the beginners course, then walked back slowly to their cottage. Penny docked her ipod on the speaker and some Genesis on, turning to Jeremy, who grinned at her choice. They unpacked, stowing their bags away. 

"Coffee?" Penny called to Jeremy, who was sitting on the verandah, reading a newspaper, glasses balanced on his nose.

"Please," he replied. She made the drinks, bringing them out onto the verandah, and sat down on the other chair with the welcome folder, having removed her cover-up. "Thank you Darling."

"You know this could be an incredibly domestic looking scene, if it weren't for being in paradise," Penny commented.

"Whatever it is, feels right with you, I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be," he replied. She smiled quietly at his response.

"So, other than doing absolutely nothing, we've got options. Do you have your binoculars with you?"

"Of course, why?"

"The island is home to some rare species of birds, which nest in the centre of the island."

"Really?"

"Thought that might get your attention. They suggest going on a guided walk first then explore yourself after that. Sounds like a lovely opportunity for photography for me. There are giant tortoise living on the island too."

"There is a lot to be said for doing nothing, especially with you, but I never say no to looking at birds, any sort," he winked at her. "Could I tempt you to a nap with me on the daybed? I'm getting towards that level of relaxedness." Penny smiled and nodded, putting her glasses on the table. Jeremy stood up and held out his hand. Penny took it and he led her to the daybed. They lay down, Penny's head on Jeremy's chest, he had one arm curled round her, the other behind his head. They were both soon asleep, the warm breeze blowing over them.

Jeremy woke up first, he looked down at Penny, still asleep on his chest. Her reactions to the holiday were everything he'd hoped for, he enjoyed spoiling her, she never expected it from him. She loved him for who he was, not what he could provide or who he knew. She could still surprise him too, to have taken the time to source the bikini he'd said would look good on her. He had been right, he thought smugly, she looked incredible, even better than he'd imagined. He had a whole fortnight of being able to appreciate her to his heart's content and not having to share her with anyone else or worry about the press. They could try and tear him down, why break a habit of a lifetime, but he didn't want them to start on her. Glancing at his watch, it was after four already, time for a swim perhaps. He started stroking Penny's back.

"Penny, Darling, fancy a swim?" He kissed the top of her head as she stretched like a cat and snuggled into him again. "Penny, need to wake up now or we'll end up sleeping for the rest of the day." He rolled carefully onto his side and kissed her lips. She eventually opened her eyes. "Hey you, back with me now?"

"Hi sorry, was so comfy, didn't send your arm to sleep did I?"

"No no, thought you might like another swim before dinner, feel the need for you to be all wet again," he waggled his eyebrows as she laughed.

"I like the sound of that, now?" Jeremy sat up, held out his hand and pulled her up. They strolled down to the water bare-footed. Putting her toe in, Penny smiled at the warmth and walked quickly in. "Oh this is heavenly." Jeremy followed her in. They swan out, then both lay floating on their backs, looking at the clouds. Righting himself, he looked back along the beach, not seeing anyone in either direction. A movement in the water caught his eye, a head of a turtle broke the surface. Trying to get Penny's attention silently, he gestured towards it but she couldn't make it out before it swam away.

"It was a turtle!"

"I'm going to have to get into the habit of swimming in my glasses or sunglasses so I can see interesting things," she said frustrated. "What is the view like? I can see some stuff but not details."

"No sight nor sound of another person, it's like we're the only people on the island, just sea, sand, palm trees and sky."

"Bliss, this really is bliss Jeremy, still feel the need to pinch myself to believe that I'm really here, with you. Much as I adore them, no Richard, James or Andy to share you with, no wondering whether we might be being watched. I'm not sure I'm ready for the world to see me in a bikini yet, certainly don't want to read people's opinion of the sight."

"I don't have to share you either but I do wish you'd believe me about how incredible you look," he begged.

"You're trying to break down years of disbelief but I do know you like my curves and that does lovely things inside me," she swam in close, treading water and kissed him tenderly. Jeremy returned the kiss.

"You could easily distract me again before dinner and I almost never say this but let's wait until later," he suggested. Penny laughed.

"What the Great Clarkson is delaying gratification? Is that even possible?" She teased.

"I am allowed to grow and develop depth you know," he huffed.

"Never change Jeremy, just be yourself, that's the man we know and love. I don't want the hatred of fans for changing you," she winked at him and swam off parallel to the shore. Jeremy watched her for a moment then followed, swimming along side her. They swan for a couple of hundred yards before heading towards the beach and walking back to their cottage. They both showered in the open-air bathroom, enjoying the unusual sensation of a warm breeze while washing.

"Jeremy you up for rubbing things on me?" Penny asked.

"Oh don't feed me lines like that, just asking for trouble!" He grinned. Penny handed him the matching body lotion to her body wash.

"Please can you put some on my shoulders and back. After dinner I'm happy to ask you again and you can take it any way you like then." Jeremy poured some lotion into his hands and smoothed it over her shoulders and back as Penny squirmed happily under his touch.

"What about you, your shoulders are a bit pink, want any aloe vera gel on them? Or is it as un-manly as suntan lotion?"

"Oh go on then, you're not going to turn me into Hammond."

"More don't want you to be peeling for England in a day or two, that's all." He sat down on the verandah so that she could reach, but wouldn't admit that it helped to her. Letting the body lotion sink in, Penny sat at the dressing table to do her make-up, she unwrapped her hair running her fingers through to loosen it. She dressed in the black dress she'd worn in Madrid, her Italian heels and her birthday jewellery set from Jeremy. The Y of the necklace stopped just before the start of her cleavage, the jointing between each little flower made it sit beautifully round her neck. The earrings dangled an inch, moving gently catching the light, the bracelet completed things. Jeremy walked in and caught sight of her.

"My beautiful Pen," he walked towards her. "Just as I hoped it would look," he touched the necklace where it ended. "You look a million dollars, may I escort you to dinner?" She smiled and took his hand. They walked down the path, now gently lit with swaying lanterns.

In the bar they actually saw other couples, even at lunchtime they hadn't. Sitting at a table, the waiter came over to take their order, quickly returning with two G&Ts. Sipping, they both looked around, it was all couples, some same sex but all very together. This was novel to them, they'd eaten in restaurants but it wasn't just couples, this was almost purpose built romantic. This was putting a stamp on them as a couple, in a sense. Jeremy slid his arm round Penny's shoulders as they people-watched. 

"Hello, incoming," Jeremy muttered in Penny's ear, she smiled at the couple approaching them. 

"Evening, I'm Matt and this is my husband Alex, is this your first night here?" 

"Hi, Jeremy, this is my girlfriend Penny, yes we arrived this morning. How about you?"

"Couple of days now, mind if we...?" Matt indicated to chairs next to them.

"Go for it, special occasion or a treat?" Penny asked.

"Honeymoon," Alex held up his hand with a very shiny new ring on it.

"Aww, congratulations. Treat here, my first holiday in three years and my birthday, plus just finished a long business trip," Penny replied.

"What do you do Matt?" Jeremy asked.

"I have my own business, events organisation, conferences type of things. Booking the venue, providing the equipment, set up and so on. Met Alex at a conference a couple of years ago."

"Yes and it took marrying him to slow the workahonic down a little," Alex commented affectionately.

"Not always easy to find the balance if you love what you do, it took me almost losing it to realise that," Jeremy said wryly. "Penny gets to benefit from me learning that lesson."

"I'm pretty rubbish at it too, burnt out in two careers so hopefully Jeremy can stop me making it a hat-trick," Penny added, taking his hand.

"What do you do Penny?" Alex asked and Jeremy laughed.

"So many things, it's hard to put a title on it," he replied.

"Initially PA, now also blogger, photographer, nanny, teacher and tour guide, I think that covers everything I do at the moment, until they come up with something else they want from me," she looked questioningly at Jeremy.

"Good summary Darling. God knows what Andy will list you as on the credits!" He laughed. "I don't often let him play boss but he can take responsibility for that one."

"Sensible plan and you don't often have those," she winked at him. "Now Gentlemen, anything you can recommend doing on the island?" Alex and Matt exchanged a look, Penny giggled. "I was taking that as a given, this place is designed for that."

"The diving is fantastic, we've not been out on the fishing boat but heard good things about it from other couples," Matt said.

"We're signed up for the diving school course, starting tomorrow. I tended to mess about on top of water rather than under it. Usually I'd hired a jet ski to play on but not here with all the protected areas. Can cope without any petrol-fired fun for a holiday, Penny is compensation during my cold turkey, more than capable of distracting me." He picked up her hand and kissed it affectionately.

"So talking cars with you just now would be like taking an alcoholic on a brewery tour then?" Matt asked. Penny giggled and Jeremy looked at her questioningly.

"Go for it Darling, I don't mind, be yourself, that's who I fell in love with," she reassured him, kissing him gently.

"How about we go and get some more drinks and leave this pair to it?" Alex suggested to Penny, she raised an eyebrow to Jeremy, who nodded. Penny stood up and they walked over to the bar. Ordering drinks for Jeremy and Matt, the waiter delivered them to their table. They then went and sat on comfy chairs a distance away.

"What's it like dating a celebrity?" Alex asked.

"I don't think of him like that most of the time. Meeting him, well all three of them, on my interview day, was nerve-making. I'd watched them for years on TV, that's not the real them of course, just their TV persona. There's the chance of getting papped when you go out or even the public taking shots of you both too. We were photographed in Cairo Airport and then mobbed at Heathrow, that was a shock. Have been in the Star twice in papp shots, not so good. The Guys have been tweet teasing about me for months then Jeremy said it as it was tweeting as we left Heathrow to fly here. A plus side was him being able to bring me here. I knew what I'd be letting myself in for, it wasn't like I've not seen stories and pictures of him for years."

"You're brave to take it on," Alex commented.

"Oh don't be daft, unfortunately I suspect you've faced more challenges to be with Matt than I have with Jeremy. Besides we're something new and you're married!"

"Not wrong there sadly, even now some people still have a problem with it and are happy to make sure you know that they do."

"One day that will be over. I taught in high school until May and we had a zero tolerance to even basic derogatory comments, an annual Pride Week, the change in the time I was there was fantastic. Things used to be ignored, I felt like there was no back-up if I objected to homophobic language in my classroom. Gay was a commonly used way to negatively describe something."

"Hopefully more teachers have your attitude now."

"Indeed, now tell me about meeting Matt," she insisted and Alex grinned broadly. They chatted until Jeremy came over.

"Sorry Alex but please can I steal my girl away for some dinner?" He asked.

"Oh I suppose so, will just have to spend time with the hubby instead," he gave a dramatic sigh and grinned.

"Lovely to meet you Alex, am sure we'll see you again, place this size!" Penny said

"Enjoy dinner the pair of you," Alex replied. Jeremy took her hand and led her to a table in the restaurant.

"You ok to eat indoors tonight?" He asked.

"Oh I think I'll cope thank you." He took her hand and went into the restaurant. The meal was stunningly fresh, clean flavours, everything new to both of them. They enjoyed the peace of being together without any pressure or time restraints. When dessert arrived, Penny's plate had a belated birthday message writing in piped chocolate. She couldn't help smiling at it and taking a picture.

"You?" She asked, he quirked an eyebrow.

"Possibly," he replied.

"You know I'm a dead cert tonight, you don't need to work at it," she teased.

"Really, darn and I went to so much effort for nothing," he replied, interlacing their fingers. "You finished? I thought perhaps, tea and coffee back at our place." Penny smiled and nodded.

"I like the sound of that," she replied.

"Tea and coffee?"

"No, our place."

"Ahh, well the cottage is and I'd really like to be enjoying you in it." He stood and pulled her up. They walked outside, the evening was still warm, and made their way back. Penny curled up on the sofa and Jeremy made drinks then joined her.

"So a dead cert, didn't realise you were so easy. Doesn't stop me fancying you like crazy," he grinned.

"Feeling's mutual." He leaned over and kissed her, pressing against her. It descended into a make-out session on the sofa, Jeremy gradually sliding Penny down so that she was lying down and he was on top of her. Their hands roamed, as their tongue explored and danced over each other, consuming and arousing. Penny rocked her hips up against him as Jeremy pressed his arousal down, both moaning appreciating the sensations. Eventually they broke apart, rather breathless, gazing at each other. Jeremy levered himself up, sitting back with his cup in hand, swigging to try and calm a little to not end things too soon. Penny downed her tea quickly then took her jewellery off, laying it carefully on the coffee table, and unbuckled her shoes.

"Come on you, take me to bed, show me that Clarkson prowess," she flirted. "Let's roadtest this kingsized bed you requested." Jeremy stood up, pulling Penny to her feet. Stopping by the bed, he pulled her dress over her head, throwing it on the trunk at the end of the bed and pushed her back, so she landed sprawled on the bed. Leaning up she watched hungrily as he unbuttoned his shirt and his trousers followed the other clothes onto the trunk. Climbing on the bed, he paused on all fours, looking down on her.

"Now that is more like it," she pulled him down on top of her, wrapping her arms and legs round him. They kissed hard and fast, hands roaming over bare skin, firing each others' desire. Leaving her panting, Jeremy moved onto her neck. Fingers in his curls, she relished his touch.

"Love your size, your weight on me," she gasped as he continued to move lower, pushing her bra strap off her shoulder and easing the cup out of his way so that he could lavish attention on her breast. Sucking and swirling his tongue round her nipple, he teased it into a plump peak before nipping it carefully with his teeth, relishing her gasps. Kissing her deeply, he repeated it on her other breast. Pushing her breasts together he continued to tease her until she was writhing beneath him. Reaching beneath her he undid the bra clasp and it joined the rest of their clothes. Sliding off the bed, he pushed off his boxers and pulled off her knickers. 

"So ready for me," he sighed. She nodded, biting her lip and moved further onto the bed. He crawled on after her, kissing his way across her pelvis before settling between her thighs. Parting her curls and folds with his tongue, he inhaled her heady fragrance moaning quietly then focussed on pleasuring her. Penny wrapped her legs over his back, holding him as close as possible, groaning in pleasure, fisting the sheets. Grabbing his curls, she tried to pull him up the bed.

"More than ready, come here." He grinned and slid slowly up her body, skin to skin. His lips claimed hers, their tongues dancing as he pushed deep into her. They rested, foreheads touching, savouring the moment before he started to thrust. Slow and steady, they moved together, Penny tightened her legs round him, lifting her knees closer to her chest, getting him deeper. Jeremy pulled himself up and rested his weight in his forearms, gazing down at Penny, her skin flushed and glistening, her red hair spread out on the sheet, her green eyes dark with lust. He smoothed her curls behind her ears, kissed her swollen lips then pushing himself onto his straightened arms and thrust faster, deeper, harder. Penny was gasping, making little noises, several strong thrusts and she started to spasm and shudder, clenching him tight as she moaned her enjoyment. Moments later Jeremy found his own release, panting, his head against her breasts. Penny stroked his hair and back, tenderly.

"We definitely need to do that more often, between working, travelling and visiting parents, we've not had so many opportunities, even this afternoon aside," Penny said quietly. Jeremy laughed fondly.

"Whatever energy I can summon is yours, even if I can't get it up, I can still make you happy and plan to over and over. Outdoors was definitely a kick this afternoon."

"Jeremy I do realise you have your limits, I might be out of practice with men, but I do understand. Contrary to popular opinion I'm not insatiable." He lay down beside her on his side, watching her.

"Really, damn, I've been swindled, thought you needed to make up for a lost decade with a sex-fest holiday!" He huffed, grinning. Penny rolled her eyes at him affectionately.

"Thanks to you I have a sex-life, one on equal term for the first time since my early twenties. I want to make you happy Jeremy because I love you."

"There's no excuse for being a selfish lover, other than extreme laziness. I might have a reputation for being selfish but I'd hope I'm not." Penny shook her head. "Good, besides I enjoy myself far more if my partner is. I really do enjoy satisfying you."

"I have absolutely no complaints." Jeremy flashed his smug face and she laughed, kissing him. "Oh that face, the subject of so many memes!" 

"So what to do tomorrow?" He hastily changed the subject.

"Well we're booked into diving school in the morning and after lunch I did wonder about some exploring, let me get the welcome folder." Penny climbed off the bed, returning with the folder and his reading glasses, handing them to him and snuggling into his side. Flicking through, he found the map.

"Well the nature tours are in the morning as well but we could see the farm and giant tortoise," he commented. "Oo, deep-sea fishing, would you be up for that one day, day trip on a boat?" He looked so excited by the idea.

"Let me built up a bit more of a tan, some resilience to it then absolutely." His grin was contagious.

"We could do the guided nature tour on Monday, then you could find out where the birds are," Penny suggested. They talked about plans, as Jeremy flicked through the folder. Eventually they got up and ready for bed, putting their clothes away. Returning from the bathroom Jeremy found Penny sat cross-legged on the bed in a dainty teal silk nighty.

"Oh very nice, although I wasn't expecting any nightwear," he eyed her appreciatively. They got under the sheets and drew the mosquito nets around, just in case and turned off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for sending them to paradise. I feel the need of a holiday, even if it is vicariously through them. This would be my dream so Penny gets to experience it. The island is very much real http://denisisland.com/ in case you want to have a drool yourself. The research alone has been heavenly.
> 
> I really wanted them in cottage 11, so made the little adjustments as special requests. Lets face it, when money is not an issue, places are happy to accommodate you.


	4. Their First Full Day on the Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Jeremy start their dive training and begin to explore the island. They begin to build a friendship with Matt and Alex. Jeremy decides to suggest a midnight skinny dip.

Chapter 4 - Their First Full Day on the Island

Stirring, Penny stretched happily. The bed was seriously comfortable and spacious, between that and their love-making, she'd slept very well. She was starting to feel the kind of relaxation you reach on holiday, with days of non-work stretching ahead of them. Getting up, she used the bathroom and put the kettle on. Putting Jeremy's coffee on his bedside cabinet, she put on her dressing gown and curled up in one of the chairs on the verandah, with her tea and ipad. She was engrossed in her book, not noticing Jeremy until he stroked her hair.

"Morning Pen," he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem, thought the smell of it might stir you eventually, if the cold spot I'd left didn't."

"Shower before breakfast?" Jeremy suggested. Penny nodded and stood up. They showered quickly. Penny put on a swimsuit with shorts over, plaiting her hair out of the way, Jeremy swim shorts and a tee-shirt then headed for breakfast. Over a breakfast of fresh fruit, yoghurt and light, fluffy omelettes they chatted quietly, before heading to the Dive Centre to start the PADI course. Lunch was followed by a walk to the farm, they were both impressed with the set-up, the resort was virtually self-sufficient. Solar panels provided the power, there was a workshop by the farm where all the furniture was made with timber grown on the island. There were cows, pigs, goats and chickens, being fed on kitchen scraps and foraging free. The vegetable beds were huge.

"Not getting ideas are you?" Penny teased, as they started back to their cottage..

"Hey, you've not even seen my farm yet," Jeremy protested. "Besides I don't have this kind of climate to grow things in."

"Well my not having seen it is something you'll have to correct when we get back."

"Yes I will, can't expect you to produce a banquet in a kitchen you've never seen," he winked.

"Oh so that is an actual plan now is it?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"I've been talking dates with the guys so I'd say it was. Wasn't that clear?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm very used to people talking about ideas and nothing coming of them. I'd be delighted to co-host a dinner and do the cooking, if it isn't too much of a commitment for you?" Jeremy stopped, turning Penny around to look into her eyes.

"I'd hope that this holiday showed you I'm happy to make a commitment to you. I want you in my life, it won't be easy. People know about us now, you are going to get recognised." She smiled at him and standing on tip toes, kissed him tenderly. Continuing they reached the cottage.

"Pre-dinner nap?" Penny suggested. Jeremy grinned and nodded. They headed straight for the daybed. Lying down, they tangled together. Penny trailing a finger along his arm.

"Fancy fooling around?" She suggested.

"Much as I love it, I've got a bit of a plan for later, something new and want to save my energy for that, happy to make it all about you though."

"Something new later? Oh I'm happy to wait." Penny snuggled into his neck. They slept, warm and relaxed for about an hour. 

Jeremy woke and headed for the kitchen area to make drinks. Sitting on the edge of the daybed, he shook Penny gently, telling her there was a cup of tea on the verandah. She joined him and they sat, looking out to sea, sipping their drinks. They showered and got ready for dinner. Penny plaited her hair along the sides of her head then wound it into a loose bun, held with a carved wooden pin. She chose the Ethiopian white kaftan from their tour, with its bands of bright embroidery, with the amber and black bead necklace, Arabic silver earrings and her charm bracelet, with flat sparkling sandals. Jeremy wore linen trousers and a loose short-sleeved navy shirt. They walked down to the bar.

"Evening Jeremy, Penny, want to join us?" Matt called to them as they went in. Penny looked at Jeremy questioningly and he nodded. He indicated to the waiter for a round for the four of them. They all chatted about what they had been up to that day and their plans for the next. 

"That's an unusual dress Penny, from your travels?" Alex asked.

"Traditional Ethiopian and yes we've just got back from shooting in Africa," Penny replied. Jeremy started telling them anecdotes from the trips, making Matt and Alex laugh. Penny watched him, he couldn't help it, he was an natural entertainer. She loved to see him like this, relaxed and open. They had a couple of rounds of drinks then all headed into dinner together. They enjoyed another excellent meal, having dinner with another couple being a first for them, excluding Penny's parents or the Boys. After dinner they had another drink in the bar before going separate ways to their cottages. Jeremy brought hot drinks out onto the verandah again and lit the candles along the edge of it.

"You didn't mind spending the time with Matt and Alex did you?" Penny asked.

"Not at all, you know me, I'm not exactly tolerant if I'm not enjoying something. I get on with them, they are a laugh," he replied. "Kind of hard to be jealous, sharing you with the pair of them, newly-weds and gay!" Penny grinned.

"I really like them. What do you think about going fishing with them? I get the impression Matt would enjoy it and if Alex isn't into fishing, he and I can keep each other busy."

"Great idea, we can ask them tomorrow night. It would be more fun to fish with someone who wants to fish too. You work on your tan then next couple of days ready for it."

"Now what was this plan you had for this evening?" 

"Ah yes, how do you feel about a moonlight swim?" 

"Oh I'd like that," she smiled.

"Let's finish off these drinks and then get ready." As soon as they had, Penny went inside, she undid her bun and plaited the back, then hung up her dress and started looking for a bikini. Jeremy took it and put it back in the drawer, getting out a sarong instead.

"You're not going to need that," he said, grinning lasciviously.

"Ohhh skinny dip is it?" He nodded. She removed her underwear, wrapped the sarong around her and knotted it. Jeremy stripped off, wrapped a towel round his waist and threw a second over his shoulder. Penny left her glasses on the verandah table. Jeremy took her hand and they walked down to the beach. The sand felt cool for once. The tide was going out. They left everything on the sunloungers, after checking the beach in both directions. Walking down to the water's edge, Penny checked the temperature, surprised that it was still so warm. Jeremy led her into the water, only stopping at his waist height, pulling her against him. He sighed at the feel of her warm skin against him.

"Your skin almost glows in the moonlight, especially where the sun doesn't reach," he whispered. He bent down to kiss her, his hands roaming over her back then pressed her close, his hands on her bum. She sighed at his attention then wriggled out of his arms and swam away giggling. He shook his head, smiling at the sight of her, impressed at her swimming. She rolled onto her back and floated. He moaned at all of her visible in the moonlight. He swam out towards her, but she swam further out of reach. Eventually he caught her, still within his depth. He stood up and she wrapped herself around him. Thanks to the water, she could float almost eye to eye with him, arms round his neck. Jeremy kissed her deeply and Penny responded enthusiastically, rubbing herself against him. She hummed delightedly when she felt his arousal against her hip. Unwrapping her arms, she leaned back until her torso was floating in the water, her arms outstretched, but kept her legs wrapped round his waist.

"Just gorgeous," he murmured as he stroked her breasts, his fingers slipping over the wet skin, her nipples erect from the breeze. She arched into his touch and he bent to suckle her nipples. Straightening up he stroked over her ribs and slid one hand further down, finding her centre. She gasped as he began to stroke. His other hand snaked lower and he thrust two fingers inside her. The sensation with the pressure of the water was more intense and she moaned in delight, feeling him twitching against her. Penny was breathing faster, teasing her breasts herself. Jeremy pulled her up out of the water, she wrapped her arms round his neck again and pulled his head down to kiss her passionately. He carefully angled himself and slid inside her.

"Oh god that's incredible," he moaned. Between them, Penny lifted up and slid down so slowly as Jeremy thrust his hips, the water preventing fast movements, but enjoying every little sensation. They kissed repeatedly as they moved. 

"I'm not going to be able to stay standing Pen, it feels too good." He pulled out, Penny sighing at the loss and started to walk back to shore, still holding her. As she emerged from the water, she kissed him again, let go of his neck, sliding onto her own feet. Once the water was round her knees she started to run towards the beach. Jeremy caught her easily at the water's edge, swinging her round. Penny sat down in the surf, pulling Jeremy down onto all fours over her. Kissing happily, she lay back, the water moving over her.

"Here, are you sure?" Jeremy asked, caressing her tenderly. She nodded, pulling him down onto her. He carefully slid into her as he stroked wet tendrils off her face and began to kiss her again. She moved with his thrusts, trying to get him deeper then angling her hips to get friction against her swollen clit. Together they slowly found their release, looking into each other's eyes. Kissing Penny slowly and tenderly, Jeremy lay gazing down at her in the moonlight.

"I love you Pen," he said simply. She smiled gently, stroking his face.

"I love you too Jeremy," she replied, cradling his head on her chest and stroking his back. Eventually the tide was no longer flowing over them and Jeremy shivered. "Come on let's have a hot shower, clean ourselves up," Penny suggested. Jeremy pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, Penny slid out from under him and helped him stand. Arms round each other they walked to the sunloungers, covered themselves with the towels, Penny grabbed her sarong. Leaving those towels on the verandah to dry, they headed to the bathroom and showered together, gently washing each other before shrugging on the waffle dressing gowns and curled up on the sofa with hot drinks.

"I like your ideas," Penny smiled at Jeremy, who grinned.

"Never holidayed anywhere private enough to be able to do that and have been thinking about it since Luxor when we tried out the bath."

"Oh it would create some interesting papp shots! Now those really would be headlines, not just a corner in the Star," Penny giggled. "There is a large bath here too, just saying."

"Something to bear in mind then. Is your camera charged up for the walk tomorrow?"

"Always charged don't worry. Afternoon on the beach?"

"Mmm, afternoon ogling you in a bikini, absolutely."

"And you don't think I'll enjoy the sight of you in just shorts?"

"General consensus is not, from the articles written about me when I've been papped."

"Well I do. Whenever I see your chest, I think of how wonderful it is to lay my head on it. I love to run my fingers through your chest hair and seeing it through an open collar makes me smile. It was the first bit of you I had the courage to explore in Turin, makes it special in my book." Jeremy couldn't help smiling at her words. He remembered that night in Turin, she'd been wearing a lilac silk halter-neck top and it started his addiction to her shoulders and silk. He'd seen her in one way or another previously but her skin was freckling and all of her so strokable. She'd finally started to touch him, just lightly but so exciting that she had found the confidence to do it.

Finishing their drinks, they headed for bed. Both of them relaxed doing a little reading. Penny was soon yawning. Putting her ipad to one side, she settled on Jeremy's chest. He reached to turn his light off.

"No, no you read, I'm comfy here, the light doesn't bother me," she insisted. Jeremy wrapped one arm round her, absently stroking her arm, holding his ipad in the other. He soon realised that she was asleep and kissed the top of her head gently. He was relaxing he realised, didn't really do it properly too often. Escaping digitally was a big part of it, he'd under-estimated just how much of an effect it had on him, constantly checking emails, twitter, texts and so on. Even on their trips, there had been some contact, other than the Polar Special, they'd had days off the grid but not for long. It was actually a relief to be free of it. Yes he loved to stir on twitter but it felt good to be free, to let his highly over-active mind switch off for a while. Realising he'd read for pages without taking any of it in, he dumped his ipad and glasses on the bed-side cabinet, switched out the light and settled to sleep.


	5. Monday to Thursday on the Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few days of their holiday, relaxing, diving, loving, exploring.

Chapter 5 - Monday to Thursday on the Island

Over the next few days, they explored the island, first with a guide then independently. Penny delighted in watching Jeremy's excitement at seeing the rare species of birds nesting on the island. She captured it together with the birds themselves. This was a new side to him she'd only ever seen on film in a couple of TG specials. They did their second half day of training at the Dive Centre.

Their afternoons were spent on their little stretch of beach or swimming. They borrowed snorkelling equipment from the Dive Centre, exploring their patch of sea. The daybed saw plenty of use, both for resting and enjoying each other. 

Wednesday was the first of their full day's training at the Dive Centre. They both were fascinated by how much more they could see than just by snorkelling. Being able to get closer, really explore, once they got to grips with the equipment. A new experience for them both, they were especially excited to see a turtle gliding along. Penny discovered that the Dive Centre also had underwater cameras to borrow, she signed one out to experiment with. 

Wednesday evening Jeremy ordered dinner in their cottage. After diving Penny had a long shower, dressing in new underwear and a long silk diaphanous cover-up, her hair loose. Jeremy wore long shorts and a loose shirt. Sighing at the sight of her, he held out his hand.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach," he suggested. They left, bare-footed, the sand still warm . The sun was getting low, they passed other cottages, all quiet as most guests were in the bar or restaurant. The only sounds were the waves lapping on the sand. Jeremy checked his watch and turned them around to return. Stopping at their sunloungers, Penny turned and gasped.

"Oh it's beautiful!" The path from the beach up to their verandah was lit with candles up to a beautifully set table, rather than their usual easy chairs and coffee table. A bottle was in a champagne bucket. Jeremy held her chair out for Penny then popped the cork and poured champagne for both of them. Holding up his glass, he proposed a toast.

"Here's to life in paradise." Penny laughed and clinked glasses with him, sipping the ice-cool fizz. A waiter appeared and served their starters. They tucked in, chatting. Sitting back, sipping Jeremy watched Penny in the candle-light.

"What?" She asked eventually.

"Just wondering what the crew would think of Miss Penny if they could see her now in a see-through dress," he commented.

"Something they will never see, this is just for you. Miss Penny wouldn't dress like this, show cleavage yes, but for your eyes only. Won't often be hot enough to able too unless I'm somewhere like here, wouldn't dress like this for a restaurant at home."

"I can't listen to you saying practical things dressed like that."

"So not a time to discuss a pay-rise then?" She giggled.

"Oh you could probably get anything you want from me, but you have too much integrity," he grinned broadly. "My brain doesn't have dibs on the blood supply."

"Darn you know me too well," she smiled, sipping. The waiter caught Jeremy's eye, who nodded. He quickly cleared their starter and served the mains, leaving their desserts in the kitchen area.

"Just phone reception when you are ready to have everything cleared Sir." He topped up their glasses. 

"Thank you," Jeremy replied. Rather than tucking in, he watched her tasting the food and closing her eyes in pleasure. He enjoyed watching her appreciate her food almost as much as he enjoyed eating good food. They found the main course even better than the starters. Taking a break to finish the champagne, Jeremy brought out their dessert. This time Penny closed her eyes and moaned quietly as the first mouthful. Jeremy couldn't help shifting in his seat, that sound always affected him. It was the same moan as she made when he kissed her sweet spot on her neck. He watched her enjoy each mouthful of the dessert, hardly tasting his own, getting very distracted by her mouth. He wanted to feel those lips on him, to surrender to them, to have them pull all those wonderful sensations while working with that agile tongue, hiding behind them.

"I'll ring for the waiters to clear up then I need you all to myself," he said, his voice a little hoarse with arousal. Penny caught his tone and nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to lie on a sunlounger and enjoy the moon, come and join me when you are ready," she grabbed a couple of towels on the way down. Penny spread out the towels and lay back gazing at the moon and the light reflecting off the calm sea, so bright and beautiful. She didn't hear Jeremy approach until he spoke.

"You are so hot tonight, I don't know how I finished that meal," he exclaimed in that low tone she loved. Penny just held out her hand to him, pulling him down. Straddling her hips, he leaned over to snatch a kiss before settling on top of her. Penny watched his eyes flicking between her's and her lips before reaching up and kissing him delicately. He sighed at the light touch then felt them parting and the flicker of her tongue against his lips. He welcomed her in and let her explore his mouth for a change, gave her control the kiss, unable to not move his hips against her, showing her the effect on him. She slowly edged them over until she was on top, looking down on him. Inching it up, she pulled off her dress and threw it on the other lounger. Jeremy moaned at the sight of her in patterned black satin and lace, wanting to run his tongue down the valley of her cleavage. Penny slowly ran her fingers over herself then unbuttoned his shirt and pressed herself over his bare chest. Returning to reclaim his lips, she caressed his tongue gently with hers. He traced patterns on her back before stroking her bum and pressing her down against his erection, wanting the friction, trying to move against her. Penny continued with long, slow, deep kisses until they were both breathless and Jeremy was struggling to stay still. She began to work her way across his face and down his neck, kissing, licking and nipping before teasing his nipples and grinding down into his lap. Jeremy pressed his head back and groaned, thrusting up against her.

"You taste even better than that wonderful meal," Penny commented before kissing his belly while her hands undid his shorts, easing them down far enough for access. Jeremy sighed with relief at her touch. Penny took him carefully in hand as she leaned forward to steal another kiss.

"You ok with this here?" She asked quietly.

"Oh god yes, please Pen," he begged. She couldn't help smiling at his response, stole one more kiss and slid back to sit on his thighs. Holding him, she leaned forward and slid her lips over the head. She swirled her tongue over the slit, tasting him and delighting in his gasp and his hand gripping her shoulder. Sliding further down as far as she could, Penny paused to let them both enjoy it then began to swirl her tongue around his shaft and head. She stole a look at him, absorbing the look of ecstasy on his face, and slowly began to bob up and down. His free hand waved round trying to find hers, she caught it and interlaced their fingers, relishing the connection. She began to suck and Jeremy gripped her shoulder tighter, biting his lip to try and stifle a deep moan but failed. Penny took it as a compliment and put her all into pleasuring him.

Jeremy lay back, awash with sensations, almost overwhelmed with the pleasure. He opened his eyes and watched Penny. He'd never tire of seeing her in his lap or her lips around him. He was always careful not to ask for it, not wanting to appear selfish and it still surprised him that she wanted to and seemed to enjoy it.

"Pen, I'm not going to last, feels too good," he gasped. Penny let him slide out of her mouth, then leaned in for a deep kiss.

"Exactly my plan," she smirked, kissed him once more then settled back on his legs. Holding him, she swept her tongue over him before sliding her lips back over his and resuming the sucking that was driving him crazy. She quickly took him apart with her tongue and lips, watching him drown in sensations as he moaned through his release. Gently licking him clean, she tucked him away and curled up against his chest. Jeremy wrapped his arms round her, stroking her tenderly and kissing her.

"My incredible woman," he murmured in her ear. They lay in the warm night air, gazing out to sea, holding each other, before finally walked back to the cottage, blowing the candles out as they went.

Thursday saw their final full day of diving training, both passing the course and getting their certificates.

"This is going to put May's nose out of joint," Jeremy smirked.

"I really hope that wasn't why you did this!" Penny exclaimed.

"Not at all, just an added benefit of it." Penny rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on, let's go back, have a drink and nice long shower, perhaps fool around before dinner?"

"Mmm, you have some interesting proposals there," Jeremy conceded. 

Enjoying G&Ts while relaxing on the sunloungers, they chatted about what else they'd like to do on the island. Now that they were certified, there was the reef to explore, turtles to see. They'd been told that a nest would be hatching soon. The beach walk, ringing the island was also a possibility. Showering together they got ready for dinner and met up with Alex and Matt for the evening. After dinner the four of them sat outside having drinks, chatting and laughing, Jeremy being his gregarious self, entertaining them with stories. Penny loved to see him like that. It was wonderful to have him to herself but he was a social animal who came alive among an audience. They parted agreeing to meet at ten for their fishing trip. Returning to their respective cottages, each couple had a relatively early night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this chapter quickly as I'll be largely offline until the weekend, actually spending time where there is no wifi. I will be writing as there isn't much to do in the evenings, never fear.


	6. The Fishing Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Penny spend the day with Matt and Alex fishing and diving from the boat.

Chapter 6 - The Fishing Trip

  
They woke early on Friday, threw on clothes and went for breakfast. Returning to the cottage, Penny changed into her teal bikini.

"Trying to turn the pair of them?" Jeremy asked, appreciating the sight of her.

"I take it that you approve of this one as well then?" She asked, amused at his comment.

"Great colour on you and plenty of you being shown off to its best advantage, so absolutely," he grinned. "Now can I rub stuff on you?" Rolling her eyes, she handed him the bottle of suntan lotion. She stretched enjoyably under his touch, pressing into his hands.

"Now you are going to get a lot of sun today with the reflection off the water as well as direct exposure, please will you use some?" She begged.

"You are going to give me grief all day if I don't aren't you?" He sighed as she nodded. 

"You'd be upset if I didn't give you grief about it, because you'd feel robbed of your chance to play the martyr when I do use lotion on you!" She folded her arms and looked at him, eyebrow raised. The challenge was clear on her face and for once in a lifetime he admitted defeat, she might actually have a point. He handed her the bottle and took his shirt off. Taking her time she made sure she covered his back, shoulders and bald spot, kissing it first, then standing in front of him, kissed him lovingly before starting on his arms and chest. When she knelt down, he smirked, so she cuffed his arm and focussed on his legs. Standing she ruffled his hair and kissed him again.

"Thank you for humouring me," she said. "You are almost as fair as me." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her between his legs.

"Won't be making a habit of it so enjoy your moment Miss Penny." He kissed her tenderly then let her go. Penny pulled on shorts and a loose shirt, gathered together everything for the day and slapped her hat on. "Got everything?" She nodded and they headed for the Dive Centre.

Matt and Alex were on-board when they arrived. Penny stowed their stuff in the cabin and they took a look round the boat. There were comfy seats and a table in the cabin plus a small bathroom. A covered area at the back of the boat had four sets of diving equipment and more seating. There were a pair of fishing seats and a dive platform at the back of the boat, as well as a padded seating area in the sun. The upper deck was the captain's domain.

"Morning Guys," Penny greeted the pair of them.

"Morning Penny, Jeremy," Matt replied, Alex smiled. Food was brought over from the kitchen and put in the galley. The steward introduced himself as Francis and offered them drinks before they set off. 

The captain stopped on the outer edge of the reef to give them the opportunity to dive in an area they couldn't swim to. For Penny and Jeremy it was their first chance to freely explore without an instructor. Penny played with the underwater camera, capturing the incredible world they could now access, as well as sneaking some shots of Alex and Matt, in her usual style. Jeremy got her attention and pointed, turning she saw a green turtle gliding along ignoring them. He delighted in the look of joy on her face. Eventually Jeremy took the camera off her and gave it to Alex to use instead. He grabbed her hand, and returned to exploring around the reef. Rays passed them, looking like they were flying, rainbows of fish were everywhere. They reached the sea-bed and found even more life, shellfish, starfish, clams, sea-horses and other smaller dwellers. Spotting an interesting shell, Penny picked it up, it had been from a large clam, now just lying on the seabed. Checking his watch, Jeremy indicated to Penny that they needed to surface, she nodded and they headed up. 

"That was incredible! I loved snorkelling but you can see so much more when you're not limited by your lung capacity," Penny was glowing with happiness. They were sitting on the dive platform, removing their flippers and tanks.

"You are almost high on this aren't you?" Jeremy grinned at her as she nodded. He leaned over and kissed her, Penny slid into his lap and responded enthusiastically. She shifted as Jeremy was moving his hands over her back and kissing her neck. Instinctively leaning back to give him better access, Penny slipped off before either of them realised, landing back in the water with a splash.

"Pen! Pen are you alright?" Jeremy shouted as she surfaced, before realising that she was laughing.

"I suppose you could call that revenge for Cairo, it had better not been a reaction to the poor quality of the kiss!" She pulled herself back up onto the platform. Kissing him carefully, she climbed back onto the deck and reclined in the sun to dry off.

"Are you single again Penny?" Alex asked, grinning.

"Not at all, helped his boss push him in a pool the other week, so probably deserved it, even though he didn't mean it," she shrugged smiling. "Probably a good thing that there's no wifi or phone signal or it would be all over Twitter by now!" She said affectionately.

"How does it feel to have so many people know about your life?" Alex was curious.

"I feel like I've gone from one extreme to the other," Penny admitted. "My last relationship was a major secret, only a handful of people knew about it, plus being a teacher you had to be very careful online. Jeremy and I didn't want to sneak around hiding. He and the Boys have been teasing about me for weeks and I am still being called a mystery red-head by the tabloids. He now refers to me as his girl-friend, has introduced me to fans at Heathrow and tweeted everything except my surname. I can cope with it all, have a great support network in Richard, James and Andy, plus their other halves, who've all been through it."

"I hope it works for you both," he replied.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Can I get you a drink?" Francis appeared on deck. They all ordered soft drinks and relaxed on deck enjoying them. The captain started the engines and moved them out past the Drop-Off and into the seemingly bottomless deep water. Jeremy and Matt moved to the fishing chairs, listening to the briefing. They selected their bait and rods, casting them and settling into the task at hand. Penny could hear them swopping fishing stories, Jeremy telling him about fishing with the beach buggies in Namibia. She and Alex settled under the canopy, relaxing.

"Thank you for inviting us today," Alex said. "I know Matt wanted to fish but he knows I hate it."

"No problem, you're keeping me company, isn't my kind of thing either, but the diving was." Penny booted the camera back up and they looked through the shots they'd both taken. Alex was delighted with the shots of him and Matt Penny had discretely shot. Penny then found a shot of herself and Jeremy.

"Oh thank you Alex, didn't expect that," she exclaimed. "The world down there is just incredible. The plethora of life I would have never believed had I not seen it for myself."

"I know what you mean, the colours, the variety, awe-inspiring to see," he replied. They discussed some of the creatures they'd found and other diving they'd experienced. Penny recounted snorkelling off the Sinai peninsula, straight from the beach she'd slept on. She'd been surrounded by clown fish, watching the mated females swimming slightly back from their male. She told him about being back on the beach and texting Lynn that she'd found Nemo that morning. Alex laughed at that anecdote. Alex told her about the Great Barrier Reef and the sheer overwhelming size of it. They discussed things to do on the island, Alex told her about the tennis court and the beach walk round the island. He explained about a very secluded spot near the Southern tip, where he and Matt had enjoyed some outdoor fun, a small cove. Penny couldn't help a smile thinking about their moonlight session.

"I've got something!" Matt yelled, interrupting their relaxed conversation. Alex and Penny scrambled to their feet to join the fishermen, Penny grabbing her camera. Alex helped Matt strap into the chair as Penny took photos of the pair of them, capturing the joy on Matt's face and pride on Alex's. Jeremy egged him on as he reeled it in. It finally broke the surface and Francis helped him land it.

"That is one ugly-ass fish!" Jeremy couldn't help himself, Penny nudged him.

"Well done Darling," Alex praised. "Don't worry Penny he's right, what is it?" The fish was brown to khaki in colour, with a huge mouth and almost fleshy lips and about two and a half feet long.

"That's a grouper," Francis explained. "They are bottom feeders, the mouth scoops sand to hide in it, eating crustaceans, smaller fish and octopus. They swallow them whole, crushing them between tooth plates. This one is an adult, so if you want to have it for dinner, we don't have to throw it back, juveniles have to go back."

"Oh yes I think so, Alex and I can have it for dinner, Jeremy, Penny, what about you? There is probably enough for all of us!" Matt crowed.

"Well if I don't land anything then certainly, but I'm not ready to give up yet," Jeremy replied tersely. Penny recognised his competitive nature was out in full force. She stood behind him, draping her arms over his shoulders and kissed his bald spot.

"Catch me something even tastier for dinner Big Guy," she whispered in his ear. He looked over his shoulder and grinned then winked at her. 

"You realise that is tantamount to asking me to go hunt food for my mate?" She smiled and nodded.

"Darn you guessed my plan to incentivise you."

"Oh trust me my blood is up, testosterone is pumping."

"And at a time that I can't take advantage of you, shame, it is soo sexy," she laughed. Leaving him to focus, Penny retired to the cabin, threw a loose shirt over her bikini and put her hat on. Getting a couple of drinks, she took one out to Jeremy, slotting it into the arm of the fishing chair.

"Thanks Pen, you actively trying to not distract me dressing like that?"

"Not at all, just avoiding burning, my hair is the only thing I want to be red!" Jeremy grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling her in for a searing kiss. Penny responded excitedly. "Oh I'd agree that your blood is up." She winked at him and went under the canopy to watch him. The rod twitched and she hurried to see what he'd caught. He reeled it in quickly.

"Its a grouper as well," Jeremy sounded disappointed, it was only about a foot and a half long.

"That is a juvenile, sorry he has to go back," Francis apologised. "Do you want a photo with him first?" Jeremy shook his head. They detatched the hook and Francis carefully placed the grouper back in the sea from the platform. "The captain suggested lunch now and then he'll move to another site for this afternoon."

"Sounds like a very good idea Francis," Penny replied. Jeremy joined her under the canopy.

"How are your shoulders?" She checked. He shrugged. "So you wouldn't want a massage this evening?"

"Welll, if you insisted, I'd not stop you if you felt the urge," he commented. Penny laughed, patting his cheek.

"And you'll force yourself to endure it I suppose?" He nodded, leaning in for a kiss. Lying down, Jeremy stretched out with Penny curled up, head on his chest.

"You pair comfy?" Matt stood at the cabin door, with his arm round Alex's shoulders.

"Very thanks," Jeremy grinned.

"Absolutely, can't beat a broad chest to snuggle into," Penny replied.

"I hear that," Alex retorted laughing. "Looks like a good one too."

"Oy eyes off," Matt muttered.

"Oh still doesn't beat yours of course darling," Alex hastily reassured, stroking Matt's chest. Francis appeared behind Matt and Alex.

"Lunch is served," he announced. They sat round the table in the cabin as Francis served up a delightful meal provided by the kitchen chefs with beer, soft drink and white wine. Enjoying the meal, they sat chatting. Once they had finished eating the captain started the engines and headed for another site. They stayed round the table, savouring drinks, discussing their plans for the rest of the summer, once they returned to reality.

The new site proved more successful for Matt and Jeremy, both getting regular bites but all were returned as too small. After an hour, they both agreed to have one more crack at it before going for another dive. All was quiet for ten minutes then Jeremy felt a tug on his rod, this time it was tougher to reel in. Penny realised and started to take a few shots of the expression of excitement on his face. Matt strapped him into the chair and cheered him on, Francis was ready with the net. A final battle and the fish broke the surface. It was a blush red in colour and three feet in length, with a small mouth.

"That's a large red snapper, well done Sir!" Francis commented. "Our chef does an excellent curry with red snapper, local delicacy if you are interested?" Jeremy beamed and nodded.

"So this one is large enough to take back?"

"Very much so, one of the largest I've seen," Francis replied. Jeremy unfastened the straps and stood up, posing for Penny with the fish in his arms, his smug grin firmly in place. She couldn't help laughing once she'd steadied the camera to take the shot. Francis took the fish away to store and Penny gave him a big hug and kiss. He turned to Matt and shook his hand, both pleased with having landed large specimens.

"Right time to get you wet again," Jeremy turned to Penny, rubbing his hands and laughing as she blushed at the double entendre. She pulled off the shirt and moved to the dive platform. Putting on her flippers, Jeremy lowered the tank onto her back. He joined her on the platform with his tank, she put on her mask, tested the mouthpiece and slid into the water to wait for him. Once he was in the water, he took her hand and they headed down to explore the much deeper water. They were welcomed into the other kingdom down there, spending as long as they had left in the tanks to experience it. Returning reluctantly to the surface, they climbed back onto the platform, removed everything and stepped up onto the deck. Accepting a soft drink from Francis, they relaxed in chairs in the sun, drying off.

They docked back at the Dive Centre, Francis promised to take care of the fish, getting them to the chef with instructions for dinner. 

"Thank you for inviting us today," Matt said.

"Very welcome, enjoyed your company, Penny really isn't a fisher," Jeremy replied.

"Nor is Alex, will see you at dinner no doubt." Penny kissed Alex on the cheek.

"Thanks for the company while this pair were busy," she said to him. They returned to their respective cottages.

"That was a great idea of yours, thank you," Jeremy said to Penny.

"No problem, you couldn't resist the smug face though could you?" She laughed.

"Mine was bigger!" He smirked.

"Honestly men, always measuring, something I didn't miss," she rolled her eyes affectionately at him. "Coffee?"

"Mmm please," Jeremy flopped into an armchair on the verandah. Penny made them drinks and joined him. Jeremy rotated his shoulders stiffly before reaching for his drink. Penny watched how he was moving.

"Need some help with your stiffness?" He snorted into his coffee and looked at her.

"Make sure my mouth is empty before asking something like that Pen!"

"Call it retribution for the wet comment earlier," she smiled sweetly. "However I was serious, need a massage?" He nodded.

"Well finish your coffee, then go and have a quick shower. I'll meet you on the daybed." They relaxed with their drinks, chatting then Jeremy got out of the chair awkwardly and headed to the shower. Penny took her bikini off and tied a sarong as a strapless cover, found the bottle of oil and spread a towel out over the bed. Jeremy appeared from the bathroom with a towel wrapped round his waist. Penny patted the daybed.

"Come on you old man, lie down on your stomach and let me make you feel better," she said.

"Oy less of the old you cheeky madam!" He retorted. She grinned unrepentant with her arms crossed, waiting for him. He carefully climbed on and settled himself in a comfortable position. Penny poured some oil into her hand, warmed it and started at the base of his spine. She worked her way over his whole back, looking for knots that he might not have realised had developed yet. Jeremy sighed contentedly as she relaxed and soothed his muscles. Penny kissed the back of his neck once she'd finished it, then worked down his arms and even his hands, pulling stiffness from his fingers. Thinking that she'd finished, Jeremy started to move and was gently but firmly pushed back into place as Penny begin on his legs and feet. 

"Turn over Jeremy," Penny instructed quietly.

"Not sure I can, feel like liquid I'm so relaxed," he murmured before eventually rolling onto his back. Penny smiled at the expression on his face as he finally focussed on her.

"Are you only wearing that?" He asked eventually. Penny smiled cheekily and pulled the edges of the sarong away so that he could see there was nothing underneath. He moaned gently at the sight. She stretched out on top of him, kissing him lightly on the lips. Jeremy wrapped his long arms around her, returning her kisses.

"Thank you Pen, that feels so much better. If I wasn't so relaxed, I'd show you how grateful I am."

"Perfectly happy to wait until after dinner. How about a nap instead?"

"A woman after my own heart," Jeremy smiled and rolled her to his side, arm round her. She curled into him, sighing contentedly.

Jeremy woke, stretched, realised he was on the daybed but appeared to be alone. He looked around and couldn't see Penny but registered the sound of the shower running. He relaxed on the daybed, reliving moments from the day, grinning at the fun it had been.

Penny finished her shower and took her time slathering on body lotion and moisturiser. Looking in the mirror, she was amused by the sight of her tanned tummy, it hadn't seen the sun since her twenties, when it was much flatter. Twisting around, she realised that she had lost some weight with all the swimming she was doing daily and smiled, she needed to join a decent pool when they got back and keep it up. The rest of the team must have at least one swimmer among them to help her. Dressing in her turquoise maxi-dress, she slid her feet into the matching Arabic shoes, fastened her ankh necklace, Arabic silver earrings, charm bracelet and anklet. Wandering outside, she found Jeremy still on the daybed.

"Planning to go to dinner in a towel tonight then?" She asked teasingly. He opened one eye and looked at her.

"Suppose it might raise a few eyebrows, trousers I assume?"

"Please, for dinner at least, don't have to wear them all evening though, happy to help you take them off later," she smirked.

"Promises, promises," Jeremy grinned broadly as he lumbered up off the daybed. His towel unravelled and he just threw it over his shoulder and sauntered inside naked. Penny followed him, running her fingers through her drying ringlets. Sitting at the dressing table, she put on eyeliner and mascara. Jeremy was sat on the bed in a navy shirt and linen trousers, putting on socks and she could see his movements were easier. Getting up, she stood in front of him and kissed him.

"You look gorgeous, tanned and handsome, I'll be the envy of everyone being escorted by you tonight," Penny complimented him. His eyes shone and he flushed slightly at her words, kissing her to try and cover it up. Grabbing his shoes, he pulled them on as she stepped away to put on lipstick.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded, took his hand and they walked over to the restaurant.

Matt and Alex were in the bar when they arrived.

"Evening chaps, have you eaten yet?" Jeremy greeted them. They shook their heads. "Want to join us then?" He offered. They looked at each other and nodded. Ordering another round of drinks, Jeremy pulled a chair out for Penny and they sat down. They all enjoyed their drinks until the waiter arrived to let them know that their special meals were ready. They went through to the restaurant and the chef came out in person with their fish dishes. Penny took photos of Jeremy and Matt with their dishes and the chef. Both had been cooked in a local Creole way, in curried sauces. Everyone tucked in.

"How are your shoulders after the fishing?" Matt asked Jeremy.

"Mine are fine but I had a delightful massage from Penny this afternoon," Jeremy explained. "She really knows her way around my back and neck, even gave me a neck rub when she came on interview."

"Trying to influence the outcome in a different way were you?" Matt asked Penny, who laughed.

"Not at all, just recognised a man in pain, a tall man with a tendency to slouch was quite familiar, had dated one in uni. Some men just can't take pride in their height."

"Have a type do you?" Alex teased.

"Not really, just a co-incidence. Had a fan crush on this one but never thought I'd meet him, never mind work for him. He did the running, even turned up on my door-step one evening before I'd moved to London to start the job."

"And you were a massive tease," Jeremy tried to protest.

"When? In France?" He nodded. "All I did was promise to answer any questions you asked, not my fault you have a one-track mind when thinking of what you wanted to know!" She kissed him to take any sting out of her words. "My third day on the job, he takes me on an over-night trip to France to help test-drive a car, as a getting to know you exercise. Richard and James just took me out for lunch."

"Well, couldn't have the senior presenter doing the same as the others, I'm all about the grand gestures," he insisted. "Besides, I really wanted to get to know you."

"And did he?" Alex insinuated.

"Not a chance! Three bottles of wine over dinner and in the bar and a lot of conversation, then he walked me to my door."

"What a gentleman," Alex replied. "You really didn't try anything?" He turned to Jeremy.

"Nope, must have taken leave of my senses, she was all elegant and sexy with incredible cleavage. Had to keep reminding myself that she wasn't a date but a new colleague. Had had quite a bit to drink so might well have messed it up if I had tried. Everyone assumed I'd tried something when we got back too."

"That's true I was getting texts off everyone asking whether he was behaving and refused to believe me when I said that he had been a gentleman, even less so when he announced we were a couple three months later. One of the crew even opened a book on when we got together, any idea who won that, by the way?" Penny asked Jeremy.

"Kiff won't tell me," he shrugged.

"Someone had a book on you?" Alex was astonished.

"Oh Kiff will have a bet on anything. Every trip he has one on how many arguments the three of them will have, as a sound-man who's worked with them for years, he has an advantage on it. The last trip he wanted to do one on how many times we'd have sex on the tour, Andy and I managed to stop him before Jeremy found out, changed it to whether or not we'd be able to push him in the pool before the end of the trip," Penny explained.

"Oh yes your comment when you fell off the boat." Penny nodded.

"Yes my loving girlfriend conspired with my boss to push me in a pool," Jeremy grumbled.

"Hey at least we didn't do it while you were fully dressed!" Matt and Alex laughed at the idea.

"Yes these are the kind of people I work with," Jeremy sighed.

"And you think of them as family, most of them followed you from the BBC. They are a wonderful gang and have welcomed and protected me."

"Matt's crew are the same with me. You watch them work and it is the definition of team, one huge many-limbed body," Alex said.

"Exactly, everyone has a role and knows their place. After two trips, I have mine now as well," Penny grinned. 

"I envy you being able to work together, I do miss Matt when he's away," Alex sighed, Matt squeezed his hand. "I go with him when I can but know that I'll get in the way if I'm not careful but I don't have to be part of every aspect of his life."

"I know that I'm incredibly lucky to have been able to go on the trips with him, but if there is any chance either of us will get distracted from doing our jobs, Andy will ban me from going. The upside is that when I'm around this one is in a better mood and that makes everyone's life easier. His sulks are legendary!" Matt and Alex laughed at Jeremy, who just shrugged. 

They laughed and chatted through the meal, enjoying the fruits of their labours from that afternoon. Asking to speak to the chef at the end of the meal, Matt and Jeremy thanked him properly for his work. They returned to the bar, relaxing on sofas with drinks, Penny slipped off her shoes and curled into Jeremy's side, his arm round her.

"What were you thinking of doing tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"We've not walked the island perimeter yet, just explored the middle," Jeremy replied. "But not really talked about it yet. What?" Matt had turned to Alex and shared a look and smirk.

"I'll explain later but let's just say you'd enjoy the walk," Penny told him.

"Oh come on you can't leave a comment like that hanging!" Jeremy insisted.

"Not really a discussion to have in a bar but remember our conversation in the pool in Dubai?" Penny watched as his mind worked through and realisation passed over his face with a smug grin.

"Ok! That's tomorrow sorted out then," he rubbed his hands together as Penny rolled her eyes affectionately. Matt and Alex chuckled. "How long have you got left here?"

"Three days unfortunately, you?" Matt replied.

"Still a week to go. I think we're going to make a move now, would hate this lady to get over-tired," Jeremy winked at them. Penny put her shoes back on and stood up. She kissed them both on the cheek and took Jeremy's hand.

Jeremy closed the cottage door and smirked at Penny.

"Come on what do you know?" She grinned.

"Oh Alex mentioned a delightful little cove, very private, perfect for a couple to enjoy the waters and each other. We were talking about it while the pair of you did battle with the fish."

"And he told you where it was?" She nodded. "Oh yes I think a walk is an excellent activity for tomorrow. " He moved closer and pulled her in, kissing her deeply. Undressing her slowly, he stroked her soft skin. He quickly shed his clothes and pressed against her back, running his hands over her breasts, stomach and lower. Penny rested her head back against his chest, gasping gently at his touch.

"On the bed," he whispered in her ear. Penny crawled onto the bed and rolled onto her back, watching Jeremy. He drank in the sight of her. "You are developing some excellent colour, I rather like the contrast of light and dark, your skin that is on show and that which only I get to share." He climbed over her, leaning in to kiss her. Penny pulled him down and they settled into long, slow, deep kisses, leaving each other breathless. Jeremy gradually moved them onto their sides, stroking her side, relishing her curves. Pushing her onto her stomach, he swept her hair to one side and kissed the back of her neck, making Penny sigh. Starting at her neck, he slowly worked his way down her spine, licking and kissing until she was quivering under him.

"You taste delicious," he murmured in her ear, licking and nipping at her sensitive spot. He lay over her, she couldn't help moving her bum against his erection as he pressed against her. He eased her legs apart with his and felt her breathing quicken as she realised his plan. Jeremy slowly slid into her, both sighing at the sensations. 

"Oh god you feel incredible, my darling Pen," he kissed her neck and put his hands over hers, interlacing their fingers and he began to move. Penny moaned as his thrusts stroked her g spot. Almost aching slowly they moved together, connected, loving. Penny tightened her grip on his fingers as her arousal heightened, her breathing increasing. Jeremy smiled at the sound of her little pants and increased the pace of his thrusts slightly, kissing her neck again and whispering in her ear about how it felt inside her, how excited it made him, how he adored her. Penny struggled to take in all of his words, but his tone was clear and she turned to kiss him over her shoulder. She was lost in the sensations he was creating within her, gently slowly building, almost unbearably intense. Moments later she was spiralling out of control, crying out his name. Jeremy shuddered his release deep within her, resting his forehead against her shoulder-blades trying to catch his breath. Withdrawing carefully he rolled them both onto their side, curled round Penny. She eased over until she was facing him, kissing his chest as his arms wound round her, holding her close.

"You ok Pen?" Jeremy asked gently.

"That was intense ... I was lost in the feel of you...forgot myself," Penny tried to explain. Jeremy stroked her hair.

"I know, for me too, wasn't expecting it to be like that. You want to go to sleep?" Penny shook her head.

"Too wired, want some water?"

"Please." Penny climbed off the bed, walked into the kitchen area and retrieved a bottle of cold water. Opening it she handed it to Jeremy. He sat up against the headboard and sipped it slowly. She got back into bed. 

"You likely to have the energy to go for a walk tomorrow?" She asked.

"Just what are you implying?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you won't have recovered then we don't have to go anywhere, there is always our little stretch of beach. I don't have any expectations of you," she suggested, Jeremy laughed at how she was trying to be diplomatic about his potential recovery time.

"Penny relax, I was winding you up. It has been a long day today, am more tired from the diving and fishing than anything else. A good night's sleep and I'll be more than ready to explore this cove Alex was telling you about." Penny blushed.

"Sorry I didn't want to imply, well I didn't want to assume anything..." she trailed off.

"Hey, where's this come from?" He pulled her into a hug. "We've been enjoying each other most days here, why the concern all of a sudden?"

"This is a holiday and I didn't want you pushing yourself, in case you were trying to keep up with Matt today, trying to prove something, oh ignore me, just overthinking things," she shrugged.

"I love that you are concerned about me but I'm fine, yes my competitive juices were up today but I do realise the difference in ages with Matt. This old body will remind me soon enough what it can and can't do. He plays tennis but I'm not daft enough to suggest a game to him, I'm not sure even Hammond would have the energy to keep up with him on a court. I wouldn't be able to stop at a pleasant knock about. Besides I'm sure Alex would like his husband back for the last part of their honeymoon, leaving me free to go for a walk with you."

"Sorry you've been wonderful and I'm just being silly."

"Relax Pen, it is because you care, now come here, let's go to sleep and both be in the condition to enjoy tomorrow, whatever we decide to do." He shuffled down the bed and pulled Penny to him so that she settled in her favourite position on his chest. He stroked her back until she relaxed and her breathing slowed down, before settling to sleep himself. 


	7. The Beach Walk around the Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Penny find the secluded cove and make the most of it, while walking the perimeter of the island. Jeremy takes some very private photos of Penny and they enjoy some very smutty time.
> 
> Not sure what got into me for this chapter to appear

Chapter 7 - The Beach Walk around the Island

They woke early, getting breakfast quickly and returning to the cottage. Penny put on her navy spotted bikini and hummed as Jeremy rubbed generous amounts of sun tan lotion onto her. She put a mid-thigh length loose cover-up on, with walking sandals and her sun hat, filled a bag with a couple of bottles of water, her camera, Jeremy's phone and binoculars plus towels. Jeremy had a loose shirt with his swim shorts and sandals as well, plus sun glasses and a hat.

"Ok do we go along the actual beach or the inland pathway?" Penny asked.

"I say the beach itself," Jeremy replied, Penny nodded in agreement. Hand in hand they walked down their path to the beach and turning left, headed South. It was slower going walking on the sand but they were soon past the last of the cottages and still hadn't seen anyone else. All they could hear was the breeze rustling the palms and the waves lapping against the sand. 

"You said that you want privacy this holiday, I think we have it, this could be a desert island!" Penny could help saying.

"If I could have a full chef and bar service and air con, I'd be happy on a desert island with you," Jeremy replied. "You'd be half-naked most of the time, sounds like heaven to me."

"You are going to struggle in winter then aren't you, when I'm wrapped up in layers?"

"I can't even imagine winter right now when we're here and don't want to." They walked on until they ran out of beach.

"Right Alex told me to climb the rocks here and we'll find the cove, are you up for that? It isn't supposed to be difficult but is part of what makes it private, no paths lead to it."

"Lead on darling Pen, I have plans for you!"

"Oh my, should I be worried?" Penny raised her eyebrow.

"Not if you trust me," Jeremy smiled.

"Of course I do Jeremy!" Penny picked her way over the wide rocks, grateful for the grip from her walking sandals, doing what they were designed to do. Climbing up then over she easily found a route down the other side. Turning she could see Jeremy following her without much trouble. They found themselves in an almost silent cove, a crescent of sand, the water azure blue, a border of palms. Penny took a series of shots of the pristine beauty of the cove 

"Oh god this is beautiful, what a fantastic find!" Jeremy exclaimed. They walked across the pristine sand hand in hand. "Now my sexy little pin-up are you ready to be a model?" Penny stopped and gaped at Jeremy.

"Pardon?"

"I want to prove to you how gorgeous and sexy you are. The only person who can see you is me and no-one will see the shots unless you want them to. Please Pen, will you?" He looked so hopeful, she couldn't help nodding, after all after their Covent Garden date night it had been her idea that he took pictures of her in her basque, this was just swimwear that anyone would wear in public.

"Your phone or my camera? How and where do you want me?" She asked, nervously. Jeremy took the bag from her, putting it down on the sand. He took her hands, pulling her in and kissing her tenderly, trying to help her relax. Holding her tight against him, his hands explored her back, she could feel the start of his arousal.

"Just from the idea of photographing you," he pointed out. Penny sighed gently and returned his kisses. He took off her hat and sun-glasses then pulled her cover-up over her head, running careful fingers through her curls to loosen them.

"Take your sandals off and go and sit on the rock over there," he instructed, pointing to the far side of the cove. Penny removed her sandals and walked across the sand, her arms out for balance without her glasses, picking her way between the stones. Reaching the broad rock Jeremy had pointed out, she climbed carefully onto it. Following Jeremy's instructions she began to pose for him. Legs in front of her, toes pointed; leaning back on her arms, face to the sun, back arched, hair flowing down her back; arms wrapped round her legs, chin on her knees; lying on her stomach, knees bent, ankles crossed; on her back, head dangling off the edge, legs up the rocks behind her; kneeling, back to him, looking over her shoulder; sitting cross-legged facing him, lifting her hair. Lowering herself into the water, she stood waist-deep, lifting her hair with both hands, elbows out wide, floating on her back. She swam across the cove and returned to Jeremy. Walking out of the water to him, he put the camera down and grabbed her.

"You looked so hot, my own mini Varga Girl in that vintage bikini," Jeremy kissed her excitedly, moulding against her.

"I wish I had their long legs but thank you for the compliment! It was fun once I relaxed," she smiled.

"How do you know about them?" Jeremy was surprised.

"Joe had a book on them, had my hair done like one of his favourites for a university ball we went to," Penny was pleased she could still surprise him. "Now you told me about what you'd like to do in a place like this, then if you can get me really relaxed we could take some more private shots." Jeremy smirked at the suggestion. 

Taking her hand, he led her into the water and over to the rocks. Sitting down, Jeremy pulled Penny into his lap, straddling him, kissing her eagerly. Jeremy's hands roamed over Penny, trying to touch as much of her as he could, while holding her tight against him. Penny flexed her hips, enjoying the friction of his hardness against her clit, even through the bikini. She ran her fingers through his curls, gently scratching his scalp with her nails, stroking his pulse points and she kissed him deeply, exploring caressing his tongue with hers. Jeremy moaned at her attention. He kissed down her neck and licked along her cleavage, burying his head between her breasts. Unclipping her top, he peeled it off and threw it up on the rock she had been posing on. Jeremy proceeded to worship her naked breasts, delighting in the sounds Penny was making and the sight of the water sparking on her pale skin in the bright sun. Unable to take the stimulation any more, Penny pulled him back in for intense kisses, slid her hand between them and stroked his erection. Jeremy broke the kiss and groaned at the feel of her hand, resting his forehead against her shoulder. Pulling the drawstring loose, she slid her hand inside his shorts, gripped and stroking him. Together they eased down his shorts so that she had better access. They aroused each other until they were both breathless with desire. Jeremy helped Penny stand and pulled off her bikini bottoms, throwing them up with her top. Returning to his lap, Penny sank down onto him.

"Oh yes, so good," Penny moaned delightedly. She wrapped her legs round him and they both began to move slowly, savouring the slide, the feel of the warm water surrounding them and sun on their bare skin. Kissing deeply they took their time, slowing dissolving into one being. Neither held back or tried to be quiet as they reached their peak.

Draped over each other trying to catch their breath, they stroked gently, reluctant to separate.

"Was it just me or did being here add something to this?" Jeremy asked. Penny smiled cheekily.

"Of course it did, out here in the sunshine, not in our own space. Was this what you had in mind in Dubai?" Jeremy grinned lasciviously.

"Oh yes and more. I never thought you'd agree to pose for me, that was so hot I struggled to keep my hands steady, now you said something about being relaxed enough to do something?"

"Oh you remember that?"

"Hardly an offer I could forget Pen! Now how about you get back up on that rock and give me those poses again. I'm not looking for tacky, that isn't you." He kissed Penny intensely then stood, pulling his shorts up and headed for the shore as Penny climbed back onto the rock. Drying his hands, Jeremy captured the glorious sight of Penny posing naked on the rock, back arching, breasts jutting up, head thrown back. He talked her through poses again, then asked her to get into the water. She floated on her back for him then went under the water and popped up out of it several times for him to try and catch the moment he wanted.

"I wish there was a waterfall here, that is something I'd love to see you under Pen. Now get that stunning backside out here." Penny shivered at the low tone he'd used, grabbed her bikini and joined him on the beach. Jeremy laid out the towels in the shade and dragged her down on top of him. "You looked so erotic, my incredible Pen. There is no way I can show you properly but please let me worship your body. I can't just leave this here." Penny nodded and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Who am I to say no to such an offer." He rolled them over, kissed her lips once more then worked his way down, covering every inch of her skin in kisses. She was already sensitive from their lovemaking in the water so was shuddering delightedly under his attention. Reaching her belly, he couldn't resist dipping into her belly button, teasing and tickling her. She was giggling as he moved lower and focussed his attention between her legs. The giggles turned to gasps as he carefully drove her wild. She was feeling wonderful already and aroused further from posing, it had made her feel powerful, desirable. She writhed under him, a hand on his head, holding him close, the other fisting the towel. Listening to her panting, Jeremy worked her gently until her back arched and she cried out in ecstasy. Stroking her gently, Jeremy gathered her against his chest, kissing her as she recovered.

"My incredible Pen, you are just magnificent." He reached for the bag and got a bottle of water out. They shared it, relaxing.

"Now we were going for a walk, can you manage that or have I exhausted you?"

"Give me a little time for a lie-down and yes I'd still like to go for a walk." Penny stroked his face tenderly. "The things you do to me, for me, so wonderful, I love you Jeremy." She curled around him and closed her eyes. Jeremy kept her close, thinking about the morning, unable to stop grinning broadly.

Waking her gently, Jeremy kissed Penny's lips.

"Hi you, let's walk the rest of the island, have some lunch and a relaxing afternoon back at our cottage," he suggested quietly.

"I like your thinking, I see an afternoon reading on the daybed in my near future. I will need completely covering in body lotion later as well, am sure you'll be able to help me with that."

"Oh I think that I could handle the task, a tough job but someone has to do it, can't have my girl getting sore or dry skin after making love in the sun." Penny smiled at him as he helped her up and retrieved her now dry bikini for her to put on. Penny redressed then slid the cover-up over her head as well, Jeremy sighed as her skin vanished under clothing. They both put sandals and hats back on, Jeremy replaced his shirt. Putting everything back in the bag, he slung it over his shoulder and held out his hand for Penny.

"Now how do we get out of here, back the way we came?" He asked. She shook her head and pointed to a route on the opposite side. Climbing out the other side, they found their way onto the proper path and to the Southern Tip of the island and an observation point. They enjoyed the view, spotting several turtles poking their heads out of the water. Taking their time they walked up the far side of the island, sticking to the beach. They passed the airstrip, followed by the farm and over the top of the island, spotting the lighthouse, then finally the main building was in sight.

Flopping down on chairs in the shade on the terrace, they ordered drinks and food. Penny sipped her tall, fruity, virgin drink, closing her eyes in pleasure. Jeremy took a long pull on his beer.

"God that's better, really worked up a thirst," he sighed.

"We certainly did, it was about five kilometres around the island, as well as everything else," Penny replied with a grin. They chatted relaxing with their drinks, ordering a second round as the food arrived. Taking their time to savour both before heading back to the cottage.

The afternoon was spent reading and napping on the daybed. Once the sun lost some intensity, Penny took a swim. Returning she found Jeremy asleep on the daybed, kissing his forehead tenderly she took a long shower, washing thoroughly, doing the kind of grooming she'd rather Jeremy not watch, leaving deep conditioner to soak into her hair. She was rinsing her hair when hands slid round her waist.

"Am I too late to scrub your back?" Jeremy said quietly in her ear. Pulling him under the water, Penny kissed him.

"Never too late for that," she smiled handing him the body wash and shower scrunchie. He poured some onto the scrunchie and slowly worked his way over her back. She purred gently, moving under his ministrations.

"Feeling feline are we?" Penny nodded, rubbed against him.

"Well I look forward to rub body lotion into you after my shower and perhaps you need a good stroking this evening."

"Mmm, promises promises. I'll leave you to the shower, will be waiting inside with the body lotion." Penny pulled him in for a deep kiss and stepped away from the shower. Drying herself, she knotted a clean sarong over her breasts and sat at the dressing table. She rubbed plenty of moisturiser into her face and began to think about what to wear for dinner. She settled on her black linen crops and one of Jeremy's favourites, her lilac silk halter top, amethyst jewellery, charm bracelet, anklet and Italian sandals. Applying a little make-up she saw Jeremy enter in the mirror.

"Reporting for rubbing duty," Jeremy smirked at her. "Now every inch of you was in the sun today so I guess this is going to take me a while."

"If I let you do that, there is no chance we're going to get dinner tonight! How about focussing on my shoulders and back, then you can finish the job after dinner and take as long as you want? I agree that special attention is needed on my paler parts and I'm sure you'll enjoy that."

"I could go along with that." Jeremy picked up the body lotion, poured some into his hands and smoothed his way over her shoulders, arms and back. For such large hands, he had a surprisingly light touch, kneeding her shoulders with his thumbs. "Can I do your calves and feet too?" She nodded and he knelt in front of her, working his way over her, being careful to not tickle her feet. He could feel a slight tension in her, in case he did, he knew she trusted him but it was a reflex with someone touching her feet. Leaning on her knees, he reached for a kiss, Penny happily returned it, thanking him. Unwrapping her hair, she ran her fingers through the dampness, arranging her curls then dressed.

Jeremy was sat on the verandah waiting for her, having dressed faster than Penny. He looked at her and smiled happily.

"My favourite top, covers you in silk but with bare tanned shoulders," he stood up and drew her into his arms, running a finger down her bare back, making her shiver delightedly. Penny put her arms round his neck and drew him down for a lingering kiss. Patting his cheek, she took his hand and they went to dinner.

They had a drink by themselves, had a quiet dinner then bumped into Matt and Alex on their way out through the bar.

"Want to join us for a drink?" Matt offered. Jeremy raised a questioning eyebrow at Penny, who nodded. He sat down on a sofa and Penny snuggled into his side, his arm over her, stroking her bare shoulders. 

"What have you been up to today?" Jeremy asked them.

"Oh a relaxing day today, got massages at the spa, chilling on our beach," Matt replied.

"Shoulders still sore this morning?" 

"Yes, more than I expected, had a good working over though, sorted me out."

"You do the beach walk today?" Alex asked Penny.

"We did," she blushed slightly. "The cove is beautiful, did some photography here." 

"You went there to take photographs?" Alex gaped at her.

"Well she wasn't the only one using the camera," Jeremy grinned. "I have been known to be inspired to use a camera and Pen really inspired me this morning. Couldn't resist the opportunity in such a secluded spot."

"I hope you made full use of the seclusion?" Jeremy smirked and nodded.

"Thank you for the recommendation," he said.

"Had a quiet afternoon, reading, napping, that daybed is quite addictive," Penny added. They had drinks, chatting amicably. Jeremy's stroking of Penny's arm and shoulders was beginning to get to her, much as she was enjoying the conversation, she wanted Jeremy more and didn't want to be rude. Raising her hand to her mouth, she stifled a yawn.

"Tired darling?" Jeremy asked, Penny nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "Sorry Chaps but I'd better get this little lady to bed, must have worn her out this morning." He stood up and helped Penny to her feet. Taking her hand they left and walked slowly back to their cottage. "Are you too tired Pen?" Jeremy sounded disappointed.

"Not in the slightest, you've been driving me crazy stroking me and I want you to myself, without being rude to Matt and Alex. All I've been able to think about is you touching me, soothing my sun-kissed skin."

"You didn't get sunburnt did you?" Jeremy asked concerned.

"No no, but if you want your favourite assets to stay the way you like them, a spot of TLC might be in order."

"Heaven forbid! My hands are at your service."

"Then I'll put myself entirely in them." Jeremy sat her down on the edge of the bed, kneeling down to unbuckle her sandals, stroking his hands over her legs as he did. Standing her up, he undid her crops and let them fall. Running his hands over the silk of her top, she couldn't help a shiver of excitement. Jeremy unfastened it, removing her bra at the same time, leaving her in just black lace knickers. He reached for the body lotion, pouring it into his hands. Eying her breasts hungrily he smoothed the lotion over her heated skin, drinking in her gasps. Penny couldn't help arching into his hands, moaning, as he paid particular attention to her nipples, which turned to swollen deep pink peaks. He made sure not to neglect the rest of her torso. Sliding his hands lower, he pushed down her knickers and started smoothing lotion over her generous bum.

"God I never tire of rubbing you, you make the most glorious noises when I do," he mused.

"Then I'll put the maintenance of my skin entirely in your hands because your touch is addictive," Penny replied breathily, almost purring under his touch. "How energetic are you feeling right now?"

"Oh I'm full of energy, what did you have in mind?" Jeremy raised a curious eyebrow, continuing to stroke Penny.

"What we normally do in the shower, on dry ground. Wouldn't give your knees a problem if you stand up." Jeremy grinned lasciviously.

"Oh I like your ideas Pen," his tone lowered and she shivered hearing it. Kneeling up on the bed, she quickly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, then ran her hands over his chest, teasing his nipples. Leaning in she licked and sucked them, drinking in his groan at her attention, as he stroked her hair. Sitting back on her heels she reached for his trousers, grinning at the sight of him hardening under her attention. Unfastening his trousers, she let them fall and stroked him through his boxers while watching his face. He sucked in his breath, while biting his lower lip. Sliding his boxers off, Penny winked at him and leaning forward to take him in her mouth.

"Oh Pen, you are so good at that," he moaned as her hands slid round and caressed his bum and thighs. She ran her tongue along the sensitive underside of his erection, then took as much as she could of him into her mouth before starting to suck and let him move. Gently holding her face, he began to slowly thrust between her lips. Penny hummed delightedly, knowing the pleasure he was getting and from the feel of his muscles working under her fingers. Eventually he pulled away, dragging Penny up into his arms, kissing her deeply, their tongues dancing over each other. Penny moved out of his grasp, reversing on the bed, lying back on the bed and holding her arms out for him. Jeremy crawled onto the bed and was on all fours over her. Pulling him down onto her, Penny savoured his weight on her, wrapping her legs around him to hold him close. She stroked his broad shoulders and back as they kissed, trying to devour each other. When Penny began to move her hips against him seeking friction, Jeremy pulled away, pushing himself up on his long arms. Kneeling astride her thighs, he stroked her breasts, teasing her nipples back into peaks. He couldn't resist suckling on them, loving the sounds resulting from it, then slid a hand between her thighs. Stroking, he found how excited she was, so ready for him.

"Much as I love the view of you under me, gazing up at me, seeing you on your hands and knees is incredibly exciting because I know how fantastic it feels to be inside you this way. Turn over," he instructed in a low tone. Penny shivered at the instruction and did as she was told. Jeremy ran his hands over her back, took hold of her hips, pulling her into position. Spreading her thighs with his knee, he looked down, relishing the view and pushed slowly into her fully. Pausing to allow her to adjust, he began to thrust slowly, pressing on her lower back to change her angle, causing a delighted moan from Penny. He stroked her back and sides before reaching for her breasts, swaying with his thrust, pinching her nipples, resulting in a gasp of surprise. 

"More Jeremy, make me really feel your power, use those strong muscles, let yourself go," she begged him. She felt him pause deep inside at her words. He leaned over, licking up her spine, swept her hair aside and nipped the back of her neck possessively.

"Brace yourself," he growled in her ear. She dropped onto her elbows as he took hold of her hips and set about thrusting fast and deep. Penny was panting in time with his movement, rapidly spiralling out of control as he stimulated her sweet spot every time. Jeremy looked down at the sight of her, appreciating her curves, smooth skin, tan lines before watching himself disappearing into her. Putting on a final burst of speed, Penny was moaning and shuddering through her release, gripping him tight, he kept going and found his own, deep inside her, groaning her name.

Withdrawing, he flopped down on the bed beside her and she moved into his arms. They kissed lazily. 

"Did you know that's what male cats do when they take a female?" Penny asked, stroking his chest hair.

"Hmm, what?" Jeremy was confused, looking down at her.

"Biting the back of their necks," she explained. He grinned.

"No but I just had the urge, you brought out the animal in me."

"Oh I do hope so because that was fantastic, as good as in the shower. Hope it didn't hurt your knees or back?"

"The body is good, don't worry Pen, battered by life but not not by us," he reassured.

"Good because I want to do that again and again," Penny rolled onto her stomach, leaning over him and kissing him tenderly.

"You can forget it for tonight but I wouldn't be averse to repeat performances," he grinned at her, fingers trailing over her back. "Oh Pen you are seriously addictive. The trust you've given me today, I've never asked of anyone before. It wasn't something I took lightly and is very precious to me, as you are," he explained sincerely.

"Thank you and I wouldn't have done it if I didn't trust you completely, you know how important trust is to me. Now are you ready to sleep?" Jeremy shook his head. "Neither am I. How about drinks and taking a look at your efforts from this morning?" She got off the bed and shrugged on a waffle robe, holding out her hand to him.

"I'll make the drinks, you got and download the shots, mint?" Jeremy took it and let her pull him up, putting on the other robe. Joining Penny on the sofa with hot drinks, he waited for them to finish downloading. She handed him her ipad and curled into his side.

"Ready?" She shook her head. "Tough!" Penny couldn't help a giggle and rolled her eyes at him. First were her shots of the cove, then his first shot of her walking on the beach, her arms out. "I like that, could look great in black and white too." Penny took the ipad, fiddled with the screen and showed him. "Oh yes, can't decide which I prefer." Continuing to the shots on the rock, Penny was surprised how good the poses he'd asked for made her look.

"You have a good eye."

"Twenty years working with cameras rubbed off on me, besides you inspired me," he grinned. "Now for the second set." Penny wasn't sure she wanted to see those until she heard him. "Mmm incredible, please look at them." She slowly looked at the screen.

"Is that really me?" She was surprised, the woman on the screen was clearly confident with her body and in touch with her sexuality, it was more art than porn. She blushed at the look on his face, proprietary, aroused and impressed.

"I want to print and frame this one," Jeremy said sincerely. "Sideways on, your face isn't completely visible, if you are worried." It was the shot with her head thrown back. 

"Let me change the settings," she wiped out the colour, disguising her red hair. Looking at it again, she nodded. "Where would you put it?"

"My study or bedroom I think, you're not regretting doing them are you?" He asked carefully.

"Not now I've seen them no. Still shocked at myself for agreeing and perhaps the answer might have been different if I'd not just enjoyed a fantastic orgasm and was feeling so sexy," she admitted. "You make me feel like a different person and I rather like her, more confident, relaxed."

"You are a confident person, I thought it about you on the train in France, you've shown it again and again on tour and doing your Miss Penny bit. This is the woman I see when I look at you," he turned the ipad round to her. "I wish you could see her in the mirror everyday. She is the woman who surprised me wearing in stockings and black lace on a date, who asked me to make love to her after our trip to Brighton, who has done so much travelling alone, takes chances and changes careers moving across the country, who stands up to me, like no-one has or rarely dares to." Penny knelt up, grabbed his face and silenced him with a deep kiss. Wrapping his arms round her, he pulled her into his lap as they sank into tender kisses.

"Let's go to bed?" Jeremy suggested. Penny nodded and he helped her off his lap. Switching off the lights, Jeremy undo her dressing-gown, throwing it on the blanket box, his joined it and they got into bed. Penny settled on his chest and they were soon asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the smutty time, I was trying a few different things. Varga Girls are by the artist Alberto Vargas, the most famous were those painted on American Bombers in WW2. They were drawn for Esquire, Playboy and other publications https://imgur.com/gallery/cQPYW


	8. Sunday to Wednesday on the Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry am still alive and kicking, got distracted writing a future sequel that arrived fully formed in my head one day)
> 
> Our couple are enjoying their second week on the island, plenty of relaxing, enjoying each other and their privacy. They have a frank discussion about Dan, Jeremy learning more about the way Penny had been treated. They try out a little role-play too.

Chapter 8 - Sunday to Wednesday on the Island 

Sunday was a relaxed day, swimming, sunbathing, napping and reading. They had dinner with Matt and Alex, a sort of farewell as they were leaving on Tuesday morning and were planning a cottage dinner for their last night. Contact details were exchanged and hopes to meet up back in the real world. 

Monday they heard at breakfast about a turtle nest potentially due to hatch on the far side of the island. They went along with the conservation team and had the rare chance to see baby turtles emerging from the sand, tagged and wriggle their way into the ocean. Penny indulged in plenty of photos of the event. The afternoon they spend in the reserves in the centre of the island, Jeremy making use of his binoculars to fully appreciate the rare species, before heading to the spa for full body massages.

Tuesday they went out diving off the boat, this time with a dive guide and exploring a wreck. Penny had the underwater camera again and played with shooting the wreck and Jeremy diving and exploring it. He insisted on some shots of her as well, her hair fanning out in the water as she swam through the coral, rocks and remains of the wreck. They relaxed on the deck of the boat, enjoying the peaceful isolation of the water, just the sound of the water slapping against the side of the boat. After a light lunch they returned to the water in a different location, this time more about the creatures. They saw giant neon clams, the lips glowing blue, giant anemones waving in the current, squid propelling along. Shoals of fish went out their business as if they weren't there. 

Eventually the boat docked at the Dive Centre.

"Pen why don't you get the shots downloaded and I'll meet you back at the cottage?" Jeremy suggested. She nodded and headed inside. The instructor burnt them onto a disc for her but also emailed them to her, having a hard-wired internet connection in their office. Jeremy headed for the main building. 

"Please can you organise to upgrade my flights? The Mahe to Dubai leg from Business to First Class." Jeremy asked the receptionist.

"Of course I can get on that for you, just give me your booking references. Just for that leg, not the whole trip?" The receptionist replied.

"Just the night flight, the Dubai to London leg I'm happy to keep the same. Also I'd like to book dinner on Thursday on the beach for our our last night. Both are a surprise so I'll check in with you to keep them that way."

"I quite understand, any special requests for the food?"

"The red snapper curry was excellent, not that I have time to catch another, if there are any fresh caught that day otherwise we've enjoyed everything on the menu, oh no shellfish or beef, Penny doesn't eat them."

"No problem, I'll discuss it with the chef and let you know, candle and torch lit on the beach rather than your verandah?"

"Yes the whole nine yards, full romance effort, before we lose our privacy again."

"Leave them all with me Mr Clarkson, I quite understand."

"Thank you." He left quickly to get back to the cottage before Penny. Putting the kettle on, he made drinks and she found him on the verandah, feet up, reading with his coffee and her tea waiting for her.

"Thanks Jeremy," Penny dropped a kiss on his bald patch before curling up in the other chair.

"So we have two days left in paradise, anything you'd like to do?" Jeremy asked, looking at her over his reading glasses.

"Well more diving is out too close to flying, having done that today, I'm happy. A little more snorkelling on our bit of reef, swimming, sunbathing, sex, napping and good food."

"I could go for that, especially as the majority of those keep you in at most a bikini. Enjoy our privacy before I have to share you again and think about how I behave in case people are watching us," he waggled his eyebrows at her. Penny couldn't help a smile.

"I'm beginning to think that you are getting an addiction," she commented affectionately, patting his hand. Jeremy interlaced their fingers.

"Absolutely, so much easier to lech over you when you are wearing very little and I didn't think you'd agree to walk around at my home in your underwear."

"Well you are correct there, warm as your flat is, I do draw a line, sorry. It is different on holiday and swimwear is different to underwear somehow."

"Put Miss Practical back in the suitcase!"

"I will and to prove it, how about a skinny dip tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night, why wait so long?" He sulked. Penny uncurled from her chair and carefully straddled his lap.

"Because I was thinking of seducing you in our open-air bath before dinner," she replied, pulling off her loose shirt and unclipping her bikini top. "Do I have your attention now?"

"Hmm?" Jeremy's attention was not on what she was saying. She laughed, losing his attention further with the movements it caused. Tapping him on the shoulder, she pulled his chin up, kissing him.

"Bath ... together ... now ... sex?" He nodded enthusiastically, lifting her onto her feet. Penny slid off her bottoms and sauntered off to start the bath running. Jeremy watched her mouth open, until his brain caught up and he scrambled out of the chair.

Penny was standing by the running bath once he caught up with her. He shrugged off his swim shorts and clambered into the bath. He sighed at the feel of the hot water and bath oil.

"Comfy?" Penny asked. He nodded. "I'll leave you to it then." She turned and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the bath on top of him, laughing. Lying stomachs touching, he kissed her, trailing fingers up and down her spine, savouring the shivers she gave in response.

"Naked and wet, my favourite," he growled in her ear, nipping her ear lobe. Their kisses increased in intensity, hands stroking, arousing each other, taking their time. Gradually Jeremy rolled Penny over, sitting her up for a moment and lifting her hips so that he could slide into her, even hotter and wetter. Penny leaned back against Jeremy's chest with a delighted moan. They both paused, just absorbing the sensation of each other, before Jeremy slowly began to move his hips. His hands found their way onto her slippery breasts, stroking, teasing, until her nipples were deep pink peaks. Rolling them between his thumbs and forefingers had Penny moaning louder, arching into his touch. Jeremy found that spot on her neck and focussed his oral attention on it while one of his hands slipped under the water and between her legs. Under the triple enslaught Penny quickly unravelled panting and gasping her enjoyment. Several more thrusts and Jeremy followed, holding her tight. Recovering a little, Penny rolled over again and snuggled into Jeremy, her head on his chest, his long arms wrapped round her, keeping her above the water. The warm breeze blew over them as they relaxed.

"Is your bath large enough for both of us? I know mine isn't," Penny asked as Jeremy chuckled.

"Enjoyed this did you?" He teased.

"Unless I'm very much mistaken, I think we both did. I wasn't very with it by the end, but I'm sure you did," she looked at him, questioningly.

"Oh trust me Pen, with you that is not a problem, if anything at times, quite the opposite," he smiled ruefully. "Combination of you and the ravages of age on the body, it doesn't work as well as it used to." Penny reached up to give Jeremy a gentle kiss, stroking his face, reassuring him.

"I have no complaints at all Darling."

"That is a relief, although I might need something of a break when we get back and working again. Could be an opportunity to play with some of those toys you have." Penny blushed at the idea. "What's this? We've had sex in varied positions and locations, including outdoors, and you've posed naked for me to photography you but talking using a vibrator embarrasses you?" She nodded.

"Stupid isn't it. It took me a long time to get used to the idea of them. Dan bought me my first for Christmas, wasn't that fun to explain, had to make up something when asked what he got me. Never felt comfortable about him using it on me, he couldn't read my body and using it in a way that turned him on to do rather than me. Used it occasionally after him but felt guilty about it, no idea why." Jeremy held her tighter, stroking her hair.

"I know I resisted asking in France and I'm not looking for salacious details, but what about with Kim?" Jeremy asked, treading carefully.

"Of course with Kim, we used a variety. You know that I enjoy being filled, especially by you, no reason I should miss out on that just because I'm with a woman. For some women, they don't enjoy it ever, others do, all those incredible nerves to be stimulated, but still want to be with a woman. Just as some men enjoy anal stimulation but don't want it to be a man doing it. Kim encouraged me, especially with us being apart for so much of the time, got me comfortable, discussed different types, shopped together for them."

"If you got so comfortable with her, why not with me?" Jeremy asked.

"We were in a different place in our relationship, I suppose. Yes we've come a long way in a very short time and I'm incredibly comfortable with you, have overcome things I'd not have expected to and trust you absolutely. I feel more comfortable and in tune with my body than I have in a age, goodness knows why this is a stumbling block." Penny tried to explain even though she couldn't understand it herself.

"So you can lie naked on top of me in an open air bath, having just had sex that you instigated but toys are your limit?" She nodded, unable to meet his eye. "Oh Pen, you are funny but I respect you. When you are ready for anything, talking or otherwise, just let me know, I'm never going to push, just want to keep you satisfied."

"Jeremy I'm not that insatiable, I know recent history belies that statement but I can spend time with you without jumping your bones."

"Well perhaps we can test that when we get back, assuming I can resist you too," Jeremy suggested. "Right now could I suggest a shower and proper wash to get ready for dinner? I'll see you in the bedroom for rubbing duty." He kissed her tenderly and helped her out of the bath.

Penny dressed in her linen crops, sandals, a black silk camisole, with her ankh necklace, long silver earrings, her charm bracelet, anklet and her birthday pashmina round her shoulders. Jeremy caught sight of her, before she'd noticed him, she made him so happy, he couldn't help a smile. He wanted to protect her from the world and give it to her at the same time. He slid the flight booking reference into his pocket and walked into the room properly.

"Fancy spending the evening on the terrace rather than inside?" Jeremy asked as they walked to the main building.

"It is so lovely out here tonight, why not?" Penny replied. "I'll find a table, you go and let them know." Jeremy dropped the booking reference with the receptionist and let the head waiter know that they would be eating on the terrace. Their drinks arrived promptly and they spent a quiet evening, eating the excellent food, chatting and sharing a bottle of wine. Returning to the cottage, they sat on the verandah, the candles lit, talking about the rest of the summer and making some plans for future events.

"You ready for bed?" Jeremy asked Penny.

"Mmm, think so." Penny leaned over and kissed him, then wandered inside to get ready for bed. Jeremy blew out the candles and by the time he was ready, Penny was waiting in bed, reading. He slid into bed next to her, thinking how natural this felt, as he picked up his ipad and began to read too.

Wednesday was spent relaxing on their private bit of beach, swimming regularly as well as snorkelling around their stretch of reef. Penny collected some shells, both from the sea-bed and on the beach, as well as small pieces of dead coral, making sure there were no occupants. They sunbathed, retiring to the daybed after lunch for a few hours, to read and nap, then back out again.

"Fancy a walk?" Jeremy looked over at Penny, stretched out on her lounger reading.

"Mmm, please," she smiled at him. Clambering off his lounger, he held out at hand to her. She let him help her out off hers. The sand was still hot, so they walked along the water's edge rather than bother with shoes. They almost walked as far as the cove before turning round and heading back for their loungers again. Penny flopped down on her lounger, sighing contentedly, completely relaxed, at peace.

"Something to drink?" Penny didn't notice Jeremy talking to her at first. He touched her shoulder. "Pen something to drink?" He repeated.

"Oh please, surprise me," Penny replied, stretching. Jeremy dropped a kiss on her shoulder and wandered off inside. Almost hypnotised by the waves, lapping gently, she didn't register Jeremy next to her until she jumped when he pressed a cold glass to her arm.

"Hey!" She spluttered indignantly.

"You said to surprise you," Jeremy shrugged smugly, handing her the glass properly. Penny took it and had a sip.

"Mmm, thank you Darling, perfect G&T, so indulgent, drinking on the beach in the afternoon."

"You are allowed to on holiday, could even try getting drunk," he suggested.

"Don't like the feeling, certainly not the morning after, tipsy fine, I just get a bit reckless, say things I might not have otherwise, very occasionally do things."

"Well that explains France and how honest you were."

"Only partly, I was a mischievous mood, enjoyed the tease. From my point of view, I was all dressed up, feeling sexy and womanly, with the undivided attention of someone I'd been watching on television for years and had a crush on. I'd not had a good flirt for a long time and you start asking questions of a sexual nature. I wanted to be myself finally, the me who was repressed for too long by teaching. I've spent so much time being who people expect me to be. You wanted to know me, the real me, so I let you."

"You were that, you fascinated me, started to get under my skin. Want to do some more of that tonight?" Jeremy asked carefully.

"Oh you think you don't know me yet?"

"Well only yesterday I found out about how you feel about sex toys."

"We can just have a conversation Jeremy, you can ask me things any time." Penny took a long sip on her drink, enjoying the flavours. She watched him drinking deeply, debating what to do, what to ask.

"What is the most unusual thing you've let a partner do?" He finally asked. Penny couldn't help a smile.

"Probably not unusual in your books but I agreed to let Dan shave me once," she sipped carefully, watching him over the rim of her glass. Jeremy couldn't help a deep inhale at the thought.

"Oh I don't know, I take it you didn't like it?" 

"I wasn't comfortable with the prepubescent overtones of the look, regrowth was horrible, itched like crazy. Very happy with maintaining a neat look but nothing at all did far more for him than me. Was too nervous during to enjoy it."

"How often did you agree to things with Dan for a quiet life?" Jeremy couldn't help himself, it wasn't his plan at all.

"Fairly often but I had limits," she admitted. "Sex felt more like an athletic event, being moved into different positions, at least two each time. It was never love-making."

"Did you ever refuse?" Jeremy was starting to sound concerned. Penny nodded. "What to, what was the limit?" Penny looked embarrassed and looked away. He grabbed her hand.

"Anal sex," she said quietly. "He tried to talk me into it, even the idea of it turned me off, took me a while to realise I didn't trust him enough as well."

"Good, I hope I never meet him or this time I'd lose more than a job," Jeremy said angrily. Penny put down her drink and perched on the edge of his lounger. She took his face in her hands and kissed him gently.

"It took the bad to really understand the good, to know that I wanted from a relationship and had the right to ask for. Joe and I were finding our way together, neither of us knew what we were doing. You make me very happy, I feel free to ask for something and know that I can say no if I don't want to do it. You treat me like a princess and I trust you completely with my body and heart. I have the freedom to ask for something I'd like to try without being judged." He pulled her onto the lounger with him, shifting onto his side, so that they were face to face.

"I may have messed up two marriages, well the first was all her, the second was my fault. Neglect and a wandering eye. Either way I'd still never badger a woman into doing something she didn't want to do. If you are not enjoying yourself, I don't either. I know that we've pushed boundaries but only with mutual agreement. I love that you're comfortable enough to ask for something and have really enjoyed the results. I'm almost overwhelmed with the trust you have in me." Penny kissed him tenderly.

"I am so lucky to have you in my life Jeremy, this trip has been incredible, a holiday of a lifetime. I've barely seen places like this even in magazines, so to stay here I've loved. The time together, no-one to bother or find us, not having to share you. I'm not a jealous person but I've enjoyed having you to myself, the real you. You've really relaxed, which is good to see because I truly know how hard you work now." They tangled together, Penny snuggled into his chest as his arms wrapped round her. She sighed contentedly.

"Something you make me feel, that no-one ever has before, is safe and protected," she said quietly. His arms tightened round her.

"I won't ask anything else but I need to know, did he ever force you?"

"No," she shook her head. "I might have been a doormat but never that. You can always ask me anything, I don't have secrets from you."

"Thank god." He kissed the top of her head. 

"This has gone in a direction I didn't expect, certainly more serious than I was hoping for. How can I lighten the mood? I've flashed you before so that is a bit old."

"Nothing wrong with a classic," he huffed. "Don't dismiss them too quickly. You don't have to use sex though, there is more to us than that."

"Well I can't tell jokes, so that's not an option, how about I tickle you?" 

"Don't even think about it Missy!" He held her arms tighter. "You could talk to me, tell me something you've not before."

"Well there was this thing that Joe did when he decided to combine me and chocolate."

"Now you have my attention." She grinned.

"Well one night he teased me like crazy. Tied my wrists to the headboard with a dressing gown belt, stroked his way slowly down, then settled between my legs and slowly pushed something cold inside me, moving it in and out, teasing me with its texture, then drove me crazy slowly eating it out of me. Now that was quite a night." Jeremy's eyebrows were reaching for his hairline.

"What was it?" He asked hoarsely.

"A Ripple bar that had been in the fridge for days." Jeremy groaned at the idea, shifting against her. "Mmm, my thoughts exactly, and I couldn't do a thing to stop him." Jeremy shifted against her, needing some friction, Penny pressed closer to him. "Give you some inspiration?"

"Very much so, not that you aren't always inspiring anyway my sexy little pin-up. But oh the idea of teasing you and you not being able to do a thing about it. I remember how you reacted when I pinned you down on the sofa just before we went to Africa."

"I did enjoy it when you did that, and you used that particular tone of voice, made me go weak at the knees," Penny remembered happily. Jeremy insisted that they were equals but he was a powerful man and she trusted him completely to turn that on her in a way to arouse and excite her but never to harm or debase her. It was all with her tacit permission. He wanted to excite and satisfy her and it aroused him to do it, he'd not push her to do something she didn't want to. The photo session was on the edge but he wasn't aggressive about it and she surprised herself, yet trusted him that the photos would stay private until they agreed otherwise.

"Time to get ready for dinner I think," Jeremy suggested, kissing the top of Penny's head.

"Hmm," she mumbled, comfy and dozy in the late afternoon sun. Jeremy extracted himself from the sun lounger but she still didn't move, so he scooped up seawater and dumped it on her. Penny sat up quickly squealing, glared at him then jumped up and tried to push Jeremy into the water. He just laughed at her and picked her up swinging her round. Holding her properly in both arms, he waded into the water.

"Want me to drop you in or do I have your attention now?" He asked mildly.

"Oh you have my full attention, please don't drop me Jeremy," she replied nervously. He walked out of the water again.

"Right I'm going to put you down in a minute then you are going to go and get ready for dinner. I will be the envy of every chap in the restaurant, with you on my arm, then we'll have a moonlight swim," he instructed in that particular tone. Penny nodded, biting her lower lip. Jeremy kissed her forcefully then put her down. He headed back to the cottage, grabbing their things as they passed, Penny followed him.

She sat at the dressing table taking her time over her eye make-up, then plaited her hair into a headband, leaving the back loose. Penny opened the wardrobe to decide what to wear then Jeremy reached over her shoulder and pulled out her black dress. Her Italian sandals were by the bed and birthday jewellery set on the dressing table. Jeremy sat watching her dress, a proprietary smirk on his face. She stood waiting for his assessment, he rose, trailed a finger over her bare shoulders and down the v of her neckline. Dropping a kiss on her shoulder, he pulled her chin up with one finger, looked intensely into her eyes.

"Stunning," he said then pulled her against him, kissing her deeply. "Just stunning Pen. Let''s go to dinner. Are you ready?"

"Just need to put some lipstick on." She quickly applied some several shades deeper than her natural colour. 

"That is the colour your lips go after we've been kissing for hours," Jeremy commented grinning as Penny blushed. He took her hand and they walked to the main building. Choosing a table, he pulled Penny's chair out for her, then ordered drinks.

"To the sexiest woman in the room," he toasted with a smouldering look in his eyes. Penny's breathing quickened. He knew exactly what he was doing and she was happy to play along as his plan was to excite her. It was working too. He was being masterful and dominant, using her favourite tone of voice, she could only hope he would be able to keep it up until they went to bed. There was something she really would like him to do, if he'd taken the hint.

They had a delightful meal, eyes only for each other, the whole thing foreplay for them both. The waiters only interrupted when they had to, in a discrete manner, Jeremy ordered everything on behalf of them both. Taking her hand, Jeremy stroked the back of it with his thumb, watching Penny react to his touch, with a little shiver. Deciding that they had finished the meal, he excused himself for a moment, checking with reception that their flights had been changed and the arrangements for the following evening were ready. Collecting Penny from their table, he walked her back to their cottage. Getting a bottle of rose out of their fridge, Jeremy took them out onto the verandah, lit the candles and handed Penny a glass.

"God you are special Pen." They sat sipping their wine, gazing at the stars, listening to waves. "Go and take your jewellery and shoes off and pin up your hair," he suddenly instructed. When she returned, he had their glasses and the bottle, in his hands. "Follow me." He walked down to the sun loungers, putting the drinks down on the table and sat down, gesturing to the other for Penny. She sat down and took a sip of wine. The moonlight glittered off the calm sea and the heavens were filled with stars. They both lay back and gazed at the glory above them, enjoying their wine.

"I'm going to miss this," Penny sighed.

"Our private beach? The warm evenings drinking wine? Being together all the time? The relaxation? Swimming in the warm sea every day?"

"Yes." Jeremy smiled. 

"We can't duplicate this at home but I'm sure we can find ways to relax in secluded places, such as my farm. We'll spend a weekend there before our dinner party weekend. Right now, I think that you need a swim, get undressed." His voice had lowered again, Penny shivered realising he was taking control again. She stood up, removing her dress, reached behind her and undid her bra then slid off her knickers. He looked at her in the bright moonlight, she looked stunning, and had to admit to himself that he was enjoying acting masterfully with her and hoped it was as much of a turn-on for her too.

"Now undress me," he stood up for her. Penny stood in front of him unbuttoning his shirt, he could smell her warm skin and see the excitement in her eyes. She lowered her eyes to undo his trousers and pushed down his boxers as well. He stepped out of them and she laid them on the lounger with his shirt. Holding out his hand to her, Jeremy led her into the water, it lapped over their feet and up their bodies, still warm enough to be comfortable. Stopping once the water was round his waist, Jeremy pulled Penny against him.

"Even with your tan, you look luminous in the moonlight, almost ethereal and all mine to enjoy, and oh Pen, I plan to." Penny shivered at his tone and intention. "Let's swim." He struck out with his flashy crawl, followed by Penny in a more elegant breast-stroke. Putting his feet down, Jeremy found he still had his shoulders above the water. He pulled Penny against him, enjoying the feel of her skin sliding against his, her skin warmer than the water.

"Oh you feel so good, slippery and warm." Penny wrapped herself around him, Jeremy held the back of her head, angling her for his kiss. The kiss was possessive, domineering, he was in complete control of it. His other hand slid down her back and between her legs, he felt how much their game was exciting her, felt himself twitch at the thought and feel of her wet heat. Despite some people's opinion, he could take a hint, especially when it was to his advantage to do so. Penny moaned gently into his mouth, delighting in his exploration. Breaking the kiss, Jeremy looked into her eyes.

"Time to take this onto dry land, my plans for you won't work in water. Swim back and wait for me on the sunlounger," he used the low tone that Penny loved, she just nodded, her breath catching. Jeremy stood watching her, stroking himself under the water, oh this was fun and just going to get better. Giving her a suitable headstart, he set off after her. Nearing the shore, he slowed to watch her walk out of the waves, the water streaming off her skin. Walking to the sunlounger, she perched on the edge, sitting bolt upright, shoulders back, waiting for him. Approaching her, he ran a finger over her shoulders, feeling the tension. He stood in front of her, enjoying the sight of her, droplets of water visible on her skin, her breathing increasing under his scrutiny. Her breasts were almost presented for his attention. He reached out, stroking the sensitive underside of her breast, up and over her perk nipple, savouring her quiet gasp.

"Don't move," he instructed and carefully knelt down in the sand in front of her. Licking his lips, leaning forward, he licked the same route his finger had just taken, feeling her trying to suppress a shudder. Circling her nipple with his tongue, he sucked it into his mouth, tasting her under the salt, lavishing attention on her.

"Perfection," he murmured. Stroking both of her breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs, he leaned in and claimed her lips. Controlling their kiss, he reduced her to whimpering under his mouth and hands. Feeling her shaking with the effort of not moving, he gave her some respite and pulled her against him, trailing up and down her spine as she nuzzled into his neck, yearning to respond.

"You want to touch me don't you?" Penny just nodded, not risking trying to speak. "Well we need to take this inside and I can make quite sure that you don't. Take our clothes and wait for me inside." He could see the excitement in her eyes as she gathered their clothes and did as she was told. Jeremy watched her go, grinning broadly, oh yes this was a fun game. An average evening with Penny was exciting enough but her trust in him was intoxicating. Picking up the wine bottle and glasses, he followed Penny inside.

Penny folded their clothes neatly on the dressing-table stool, then sat on the edge of the bed in the same position she'd been on the sunlounger, waiting for him. He was pressing her buttons and a few that she didn't know she had. He was a stronger personality than anyone she'd ever known, Dan had been forceful rather than strong. His strength was exciting, especially when he used it so positively. She heard him come in and forced herself not to turn round, simply waiting.

"Spread a fresh towel on the bed," she did as she was told quickly. 

"Lie on the towel and close your eyes." Her heart racing she did. She could hear a drawer opening and closing, her curiousity peaked. 

"Hands over your head," she raised her arms, biting her lip, realising what he was going to do. Jeremy wound one of her silk scarves round her wrist, over the bed stead and round her other wrist.

"Too tight?" He asked, she shook her head.

"God you look gorgeous, my Pen," she felt the bed dip next to her and a delicate kiss dropped on her lips, stopping before she had the chance to respond. She flinched as something cold dripped onto her stomach and gasped when it was followed by a lick. It happened again and she realised he'd dribbled some wine into her belly button and was lapping it up, the idea was as exciting as the sensations he was creating. It had never been an erogenous part of her body, more ticklish, oh but this was something new, this didn't tickle. She wanted to press up against his tongue, get more of it, she loved his tongue, whatever he did with it and oh it was talented. Suddenly it stopped and she sighed in frustration. The next feeling was Jeremy straddled her thighs and leaning forward to possess her lips. She could taste the wine, mixed with his unique flavour. 

"Open your mouth," she obeyed curious as to his next move, then felt the dribble of cool liquid and the flavour of the wine hit her tongue. Swallowing she opened her mouth again for more but found his lips on hers and he controlled another kiss, leaving them both breathless. Resting his forehead against hers, he stroked her cheek tenderly before pulling back again. She heard the clink as a glass was put down on the bedside cabinet and waited, almost desperate for his next move, needing his touch somewhere, anywhere. When it came it wasn't as she'd expected. Cold lips touched her nipple, making it tighten and she gasped, which turned to a moan as he sucked it in. She couldn't help pressing up against his mouth, longing to hold his head to her. She was getting confused signals, cold and hot and wet and tingling. She could feel the swirl of his hot tongue over her sensitive skin then suction and only his tongue. He pulled away completely.

"Noo," she couldn't help crying out. He smirked even though she couldn't see him.

"Ohh, you want more?" His tone was teasing and she nodded urgently. "You always taste so good but add wine and oh my." Her brain caught up with what he'd been doing, he'd had a mouthful of wine, it explained the tingling. She was still processing when he began sucking her other nipple, pulling it into his mouth. The pull was strong, almost painful, making her breathe hitch, then he dragged his teeth of the hyper-sensitive skin, making her arch up. His tongue swept over her nipple, followed again by his teeth. Sitting up, he ran his fingers down her torso, then back up, his fingers encased her breasts and up to pinch her nipples.

"I could spend all evening teasing, stroking, playing, tasting your glorious assets. Will file that plan away for the future. " He kissed her deeply, then licked his way down as he shuffled backwards. Moving to her side, he pushed her thighs apart and settled between them. Easing her open with his tongue, her arousal was obvious, he dipped his tongue deep into her.

"Mm, someone is enjoying herself," the smirk was audible but she was past caring, just didn't want him to stop. He held her folds open with one hand and carefully poured wine over her with the other. Penny couldn't help flinching at the cold liquid, followed by a shiver, realising his next step. He started high, following the paths the wine ran down, purposely avoiding her swollen clit, teasing her further. He dipped inside her, humming.

"You and wine, pure nectar," he finally focussed where she wanted, needed him to. Penny cried out, pressing against his mouth, desperate for more. He pulled back, pressing on her hip.

"No, I decide not you." Penny gritted her teeth, breathing fast and tried to stay still as he resumed his attentions. Oh how she loved the way he could play her body, but it was agony to not be able to reciprocate, to not touch or see him, delightful agony. Jeremy continued to lavish attention on her, licking stripes, circles, different pressures, teasing and arousing, he could hear how close she was, feeling muscles twitching and tightening. Giving her no respite, he focussed on her most sensitive spot, driving her over the edge. Penny stiffened and screamed her release, pulling on the scarf, his hands holding her down. Raising himself onto all fours over her, he lay on top of her, claiming her lips, stroking her face, holding her as her shudders subsided. Kissing her deeply, he slid into her, groaning at the feel, tight, hot and so wet. He paused to gather himself then found a pace that he enjoyed, thrusting into her willing welcoming body. Penny couldn't help trying to move with him, needing to respond. 

"Wrap your legs round me, you can move," Jeremy instructed. Penny hooked her feet round his thighs, but he pulled her legs up to wrap round his waist. The change of angle pulled groans from both their lips. Holding his weight on his arms, Jeremy looked down at Penny's body moving under his, she was magnificent. Lowering himself, he slid his hands up her arms, interlacing their fingers. He could feel her excitement building for a second time.

"You've followed my instructions so well, here is a last one, come for me Pen, come for me," he said, low and masterful. Increasing his thrusts, he felt her hips shift slightly and she immediately began to moan. "That's right, you know you're ready, give .. it.. to ... me." He thrust with each word, feeling her unravel and take him with her, slowing he allowed them both to savour it. He pulled the scarf loose, easing her arms down, which she immediately wrapped around him, keeping him close. 

Rolling them onto their sides, he kissed her tenderly, stroking her face. Penny smiled, finally able to look at him.

"Well you can certainly take a hint and run with it. That was unbelievably exciting."

"You seem to know how to take an instruction, I didn't expect you to be so responsive or the control to be such a turn on," he smirked.

"Well you enjoy ordering people about in life, so why not in bed? And wine, not sure I'll be able to look at a glass of rose the same way again," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh would you like some now, from a glass of course?" He winked and handed her the glass. She took a long sip.

"Mmm, needed that. How are you so good at pushing my buttons?" Jeremy kissed Penny gently.

"Because I want to find them and it is soo much fun pushing them. I really enjoy sex with you and there's no reason it can't be fun too, for both of us."

"And there is the big difference about being with you, you think about us and what we both enjoy, which is why I can be so free with you," Penny explained. 

"Of course I do Pen, and I'll continue to do so, especially if it is as good as tonight, this I definitely want to try again!" She snuggled against him, smiling.

"Let me recover from this evening and back in London by all means," she agreed. 

"Tomorrow is our last full day here, let's make the most of it, so sleep would be a good idea," Jeremy suggested. Penny yawned.

"You've worn me out, in the best way. Get the lights." She pulled the sheet over her.

"What makes you think you can give the orders now?"

"Because you love me," she replied smugly. Jeremy huffed but turned the lights off anyway.


	9. Their last Full Day on the Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our couple make the most of their last full day and the privacy they have enjoyed. Jeremy planned a surprise for dinner. They start to discuss how to reveal Penny's full identity.

Chapter 9 - Their last Full Day on the Island

Jeremy woke first, finding Penny curled into his side, he couldn't help grinning over their activities from the night before, it had been a fantastic game. They'd equally consented to it and thoroughly enjoyed it. He couldn't bear the way Dan had treated Penny, couldn't understand how any man could or that she let him. Penny was such a strong person, perhaps surviving him was one of the reasons she was. He hoped that he'd made her a happier person. He'd be sorry to leave tomorrow, get back to reality and the British climate, he'd have to get used to seeing Penny in clothes all the time again. Time to wake her up so that they could make the most of their time left on the island. 

"Pen," he stroked her back, rolling over to face her and kissed the top of her head. Penny snuggled into his chest, sighing contentedly. She stroked his chest hair, surrounding herself with his smell.

"Did I really wear you last night?" He asked bemused at her lethegy.

"Delightfully so yes," Penny finally opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling. "Ran a marathon and won the race."

"Well you need to find some energy for today, would be a shame to spend the whole of our last full day in bed. Should I take your state as a compliment?"

"God yes, never felt like this the morning after sex," she reached up and kissed him gently. "Tingly and wired yes but never so wonderfully drained."

"Well let's get you washed and then some food in you, should perk you right up, you are going to need some energy for this evening, believe me," he waggled his eyebrows at her and she couldn't help a giggle. Climbing out of bed, Jeremy held his hand out to Penny, she took it and he pulled her up off the bed. Penny used the bathroom then joined him for a shower. Jeremy washed them both, dried her carefully and handed her the navy spotted bikini. Pulling it on, Penny shrugged on the matching cover-up and flip flops, her hair still in a plaited headband from the previous night. They had a relaxed breakfast in the main building before returning to their cottage.

"So what would you like to do today?" Penny asked Jeremy. He looked at her surprised. "What, you made yesterday about me, why can't today be about you?"

"I'd hardly say it was all about you, it indulged both of us. I'd like to spend the day enjoying as much of you as possible," he replied.

"And how would you like to do that? Ask and it's yours."

"Before the sun gets too hot, I wouldn't be averse to some topless sunbathing," he suggested.

"Then you are on rubbing duty mister," she replied with a smile. Jeremy scrambled up and grabbed the suntan lotion. Penny had removed her cover-up and was stood waiting for him, plaiting the back of her hair. 

"Come on then," she challenged. He grinned at her tone, reached round her neck and untied the knot, then flicked open the clasp and pulled her bikini top off. Pouring lotion into his hands, he started at her wrists, covered both arms, then moving behind her, rubbing her back and shoulders. Reaching round, he covered her stomach then stopped.

"You appear to have stopped before you did your most important task," she commented teasingly.

"Not stopped, just savouring the anticipation," he replied. Pouring a generous amount of lotion into his palm, he spread it between his hands, Penny watching his movements. His hands were large enough that they covered her breasts completely before starting to massage the cool lotion into her skin. Her nipples hardened under his touch and Penny couldn't hold back a gasp of enjoyment as he focussed on his task, covering every millimetre of skin carefully.

"Hope you realise that this will need doing several times today, as well as after-sun later."

"Oh I was counting on it," he smirked. "I don't want you to have any risk of burning your glorious assets." Gathering their usual bits and pieces they headed for their sunloungers. Penny sat down, reclined, and stretched her arms over her head, relaxing but knowing the effect it would have. Jeremy tried to hold back his reaction, but a slight growl escaped. Hidden by her sunglasses, Penny glanced at him, and saw him adjusting himself, his interest clear. Keeping a smile to herself, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the sun on her skin, remembering to turn over periodically.

"I'm getting rather warm, time for a swim," Penny sat up and walked slowing into the water, knowing Jeremy was watching her every step of the way. At waist depth she began to swim out, enjoying the cooling feel of the water on her hot skin. Once out of her depth, she started to tread water and looked back towards the shore, appreciating the view as she could see it with her prescription sunglasses. Jeremy was watching her from his sunlounger, right she thought, I'll give him a show. Turning, she floated on her back, then slowly returned to the shore using back stroke. Feeling that she was near the shore from the warmth of the water, she put her feet down and walked carefully out of the water, arms raised the squeeze the water out of her hair. She returned to her sunlounger with the comment.

"That was refreshing, I recommend it," and smiled at Jeremy before drying her hands and starting to read on her ipad.

"I think you need some more suntan lotion Pen," Jeremy suggested.

"Mmm, you may be right," she replied, getting up and sitting by his side so that he could do her back and shoulders, unable to resist a slight squirm under his hands.

"Now turn round," he asked. Penny stood up and surprised him by getting astride his thighs. Pushing him back she lay on top of him, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers, and kissed him. Jeremy wrapped his arms round her and released some of his frustration kissing her enthusiastically.

"The things you do to me," he panted, breaking their kiss. 

"Only what you wanted of me," she shrugged in reply. "I do have a limit though."

"And what might that be?" Jeremy was curious as she was being so daring already.

"Making love out here on the sunloungers in full daylight," she replied. "The cove was different as is the daybed, just a bit too exposed out here."

"Very true, anyone could walk along this section of beach potentially, not quite the privacy even I'd want." He admitted. She kissed him again, taking her time, just enjoying him, Jeremy stroking her back.

"Now how about you finish your job and I get us some cold drinks?" Penny suggested. Jeremy nodded and she sat back on his thighs again. Penny bit her lip as he rubbed the cold lotion into her hot skin.

"Feel good?" He smirked, looking at her reaction, she nodded, arching into his hands. Slapping her thigh, he finished. Climbing off, she walked inside and got a couple of cans of diet coke out of their fridge and headed back out again. Putting up the sun umbrella, she settled back down, handing Jeremy a can. 

"The sun too much?" He asked.

"I don't want to overdo it, sunburn on the last day is not the best idea. Will get some more this afternoon when it cools a bit. Hate to disappoint you but I'll have to put my top back on soon, unfortunately I can't go all day without support, not unless you want them to end up round my waist in a year or two!"

"Can't have that happening! I'll just have to cope for an hour or two and I certainly don't want to share them with anyone at lunch." They both relaxed reading and drinking in the shade, listening to the sound of the waves. 

After lunch they returned to the sunloungers but in the shade, reading and chatting. Jeremy looked at Penny, laid on her stomach, knees bent, ankles crossed and couldn't help trailing his hand over her bare back. She hummed quietly at his touch, looking at him over her sunglasses. 

"Could I tempt you onto the daybed Pen?" He ran a finger along her side, stroking the edge of her breast.

"I've never been very good as resisting temptation, hence my curves, so absolutely," she smiled at him. She got up onto her knees, picked up her ipad in one hand and held the other out to him. Jeremy took it and led her to the daybed. Kissing, stroking, appreciating each other they made love, having all of the time in the world to enjoy it. The breeze cooled their heated bodies as they fell asleep in each others arms.

Penny woke up wrapped in Jeremy's arms for the second time that day, at peace in herself. It felt right, to wake in his arms and she wanted to be able to do it regularly. This holiday had been almost dream-like, a kind of paradise she couldn't have imagined experiencing in her life. To have such a private time with Jeremy, no having to put his public face on, not even with Alex and Matt, no fan interruptions, no wondering whether they'd been photographed and it was on the internet or in a newspaper. She done things she never thought she do, but was confident to because of the trust between them, and didn't regret anything. Trust had been the first thing they'd talked about and the first thing to develop between them, a strong thing to build a relationship on. She hoped the place they were now in would continue when they were back in the real world. 

Jeremy realised Penny was awake as he came to, he stroked her back as she kissed his chest.

"Hey you, you ok?" He asked quietly.

"Oh yes, this I will miss," she sighed.

"Afternoon delight? Outdoors? Naps?"

"Yes." He laughed.

"Me too, I've actually relaxed properly for once."

"Good, you needed to. Want a drink?"

"Mmm, coffee please, then I was thinking a swim." He watched Penny walk inside naked, thinking what a lucky man he was. She was a very special woman and wanted to be with him.

  
They had their drinks, messed about in the water, making a lot of noise, just enjoying being silly without an audience. After some more suntan lotion, they had a little more time on the sunloungers, chatting and having drinks. 

"Much as I'm loving this and don't want to think about it, when do we leave tomorrow?" Penny finally asked.

"Our flight to Dubai is an overnight one, our flight from here is at five, we can't fly much later than that because of sunset. Can have dinner at Mahe, will be there for quite a while I'm afraid, then morning flight from Dubai, back to Heathrow at lunchtime on Saturday, so we still have most of Saturday and Sunday to recover."

"So still time for swimming and sunbathing tomorrow then?"

"Absolutely will appreciate every moment I can with you looking like this, virtually naked and sated," he leered, Penny rolled her eye affectionately at him. 

"Of course you do, and I can enjoy looking at the relaxed you," she replied.

"Without your glasses I'm sure." She got up off her lounger and joined him on his, on top of him. He looked at her, eyebrow raised. "You do realise I've not recovered from the daybed don't you?"

"Listen to me, I'm delighted that you have relaxed properly here, no stressing about work. You've been sleeping well, exercising, eating well and have enough energy to keep me very satisfied. Much as it still seems to shock you, I enjoy the sight of you. Your gorgeous blue eyes; broad shoulders; comfy chest that I love lying on; long muscled legs; hands that make me feel small they can cover so much in one go; long arms that feel so wonderful wrapped round me and your lips and mouth, I could wax lyrical about them." She trailed off and looked a little sheepish.

"Well that was quite a Penny rant," Jeremy said softly. He gently pulled her in for a light, tender kiss. "I love you too Pen." She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly, his arms loose around her. "Much as I'm enjoying a virtually naked Pen in my arms, neither of us is suitably dressed for dinner. We both need a long shower, but I want to stay exactly as we are for a bit longer first."

"Oh I think that I can handle that," Penny murmured. She kissed him again. "I wish people knew even a tiny part of the lovely man you are, rather than the oaf."

"They don't want to and I'm ok with that, am used to it, we all are. Those we let in know the real us and you could do the same with Miss Penny I suppose. We could do an interview with her on DriveTribe, launch her properly. We all know that it isn't the real you but she exists in the same way the Hamster, Captain Slow and the Oaf do."

"Does that mean Miss Penny and the Oaf are dating, or is even he scared of her?" Penny asked, grinning. Jeremy gave a deep belly laugh, that rumbled through her.

"Oh now there is a question, one we can all put our minds to back in the office!" She nodded.

"Will be very strange to be back at work, not really done the day to day job for long, between the two tours and this, not even had a full week in the office yet. Even just the wearing of clothes seems like a foreign concept."

"Speaking of which, we'd better hit the shower Pen, ready to get wet again?" He suggested. 

"Oh I think so yes. Not looking forward to having to wash myself again and indoors." Penny kissed him and pushed herself up, climbing off him. She picked up her stuff and headed inside. Jeremy quickly followed. They took their time savouring the shower, the warm breeze blowing over them at the same time, washing thoroughly, removing the sweat, suntan lotion and seawater. Jeremy covered Penny in body lotion, taking his time to make sure it absorbed and he didn't miss a single spot, thinking about how he'd be stroking her again before bed. 

Buttoning up his royal blue short-sleeved shirt, Jeremy sat on the verandah, reading while he waited for Penny to get ready. Penny emphasised her eyes with dark green liner and plenty of mascara and left her hair loose to bounce round her shoulders. Slipping off her dressing gown, she put on a black lace strapless bra and matching knickers. Rummaging in the wardrobe, she pulled out a new dress from where it had been hiding under a kaftan. She'd seen it in the small boutique shop in the main building and fallen in love with it. Full length, empire line, strapless, silk, almost looked like it was hand-painted with the colours of the sea, greens and blues. Hooking on pearl earrings, she fastened on her ankh necklace and charm bracelet. Sliding her feet into black wedge heeled sandals, she painted on lip-stick, took a final look in the mirror and walked out onto the verandah.

Jeremy heard her steps, turned to look at her over his glasses and scrambled to his feet.

"You look incredible Pen," he gasped, gazing at her tanned decolletage and shoulders raising out of the water colours of the dress. "A redheaded mermaid wrapped in the ocean." He stood up and pulled her carefully into his arms, kissing her tenderly. "Mmm silk too. Just stunning." Releasing her, he pulled out his phone and took a snap of her, then crooked his elbow. "May I escort you My Lady?"

"With pleasure Sir," she smiled, delighted at his reaction, taking his arm. They walked to the main building chatting. Reaching the bar, Jeremy pulled out her chair and gestured to the waiter for their usual. Picking up her hand, he kissed it and excused himself. Going to reception to give them the go ahead to get dinner set up on their beachfront. Returning, he arrived at the same time as their drinks. Sitting next to her, rather than opposite, he slid his arm over Penny's bare shoulders, enjoying the feel of her warm soft skin against his. They took their time over two rounds of drinks, Jeremy keeping half an eye open for the signal that everything was ready. He gestured a waiter to come over and take a photo of them. 

"This one is worthy of twitter," he sighed.

"Aww have you missed playing?" Penny teased.

"Yes! Although I might have gotten into trouble with some of the photos I'd have wanted to post from this trip."

"There are some that are definitely not for tweeting! I don't want to have to start vetting before you post!" She turned to kiss him and winked.

"You are just a ghost on there aren't you? Have you ever posted anything or commented?" He was curious now. Penny shook her head.

"Have just been happy to follow and observe, not felt the need to throw my opinion out there. Perhaps it might be our way of admitting who I am, rather than give any of the gutter press the satisfaction of working it out for themselves, if they've not already done so while we've been away," Penny suggested. 

"We could try that, if you are ready to put yourself out there that far. Do you want to be you or Miss Penny?"

"Both I think."

"Just as with photos of us, this isn't something we can take back."

"No but we decided together to be open, so lets both be open, not just you. I know that I'll get grief and judgements but that will happen when people work it out either way," she shrugged. Jeremy noticed someone giving him the nod, he acknowledged it.

"Ready to eat Pen?" He asked casually. 

"Mmm, worked up an appetite today," she smiled. He stood up and took her hand, rather than leading her through to the restaurant, they went out of the doors. "Oh are we eating outside tonight?" She asked surprised.

"You'll see," he replied, leading her back to their cottage. Perhaps we're eating on the verandah again, Penny wondered. They walked along the path, round the side and to the empty verandah.

"Close your eyes," Jeremy told her, taking both her hands to help her off the verandah. "You might be better kicking off your shoes," he suggested. Penny eased them off and was more stable on the sand. Jeremy guided her to the edge of the sand and saw the table all set up ready. Positioning her so that she was facing everything, "Open your eyes," he said gently. Penny opened her eyes and gasped in surprise and delight, turning to look at Jeremy and hugged him. On their little patch of beach was a beautifully laid table, candles in storm lanterns on the table, exotic flowers decorating it, long canes, topped with candles in a loose circle round it, an ice bucket with bottles chilling and a waiter standing ready. The sun was slowly disappearing under the horizon.

"This is stunning, what a way to spend our final evening." Jeremy took a photo of it all, then pulled out her chair for Penny to sit down and took another photo. He gestured for the waiter to open the champagne and sat next to Penny, rather than opposite. Taking her hand, he interlaced their fingers and raised his glass to toast. "To us, to an amazing holiday and to many more shared times to come." They clinked glasses and sipped the excellent ice-cold champagne.

"Oh that will slide down easily," Penny sighed happily, Jeremy nodded in agreement. The waiter brought over their starter platter, then took a photo of them. They dined on the wonderful island food as the sun finished setting. Finishing the champagne, they moved onto white zinfandel and a red snapper curry. Their conversation flowed as easily as the drinks, both making the most of the wonderful atmosphere. Taking a break before dessert, they both sat trying to imprint every detail of the scenery and each other.

"This will not be the last time we do something like this, I promise you that Pen," Jeremy said quietly.

"Nothing could match this trip, it has been magical. I can never thank you enough for it. You don't need to repeat it, just having you to myself in this way, is enough. I love you so much Jeremy." She stood up and slid into his lap, kissing him softly and gently, resting her head on his shoulder as he draped his arms round her. She felt content, loved and safe like this.

"There is nothing to thank me for Darling, spending it with you made this the special time it has been. Sharing yourself with me makes me a very happy and satisfied man," he stroked a finger over her bare shoulders.

"And I plan to continue to do so, for as long as you'll want me," she smiled.

"Well won't that be a hardship," he smirked, dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

"Just make sure you save the energy to keep up," she winked.

"You cheeky mare, I've not heard any complaints so far!" He went to tickle her so Penny distracted him, pulling him in for a long deep kiss. When they finally stopped, "Now that was playing dirty," he panted.

"Oh I do hope so," she smirked. "That was my plan, to start your motor running for later."

"Oh you don't need to worry about that," he chuckled throatily. "Sitting here seeing you looking like you are going to rise up out of the sea, as well as having seen you topless most of the day, more than enough!"

"Darn you realised my plan, well to prevent over-reving, I'll move back to my chair." She winked at him as he rolled his eyes at the terrible motoring reference, taking a sip of her wine.

"I think you are a bit tipsy Missy," he commented, looking closely at her. 

"Quite possibly," Penny shrugged. "Am on holiday still, happy relaxed and enjoying the great drinks you selected for us, will still stop at tipsy though."

"Not judging you Darling, can't hardly with my track record, just wondering whether I had finally succeeded."

"Not quite, just means I'll get overly chatty, bit silly, too honest and if you are not careful sleepy."

"Can't be having you sleepy, not finished with you for the evening, not on our last night here," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, making her giggle. He looked at her, so relaxed and beautiful, tanned shoulders rising out of her new dress. "God I'm crazy about you, you captivate me." Penny picked up his hand and kissed the back of it.

"I adore you Jeremy, my crazy guy. You created yet another special evening with this meal, a wonderful way to spend our last night here."

"The waiter is here, are you ready for dessert?" Penny nodded, he gestured to the waiter. Their plates were cleared, slices of chocolate torte and fresh fruit laid in front of them. He watched Penny take her first taste, waiting for that moan he loved as she savoured the flavours, grinning when she did. 

"It is almost indecent eating dessert with you, I love it," he commented as she blushed.

"Can't help it when it is just so good."

"Oh I'm not complaining." They finished dessert and sat back savouring the last of the wine, listening to the waves and the wind in the palms. Jeremy moved his chair close to Penny and was stroking her shoulders. The moon had risen while they were eating and it felt like the definition of paradise.

"Hot drink on the verandah?" Jeremy asked eventually, after they'd been sitting in comfortable silence.

"How about a walk first?" Penny suggested. He nodded, standing he held out his hand. They strolled along the beach, the moonlight more than bright enough to see. Returning, the table had already been cleared and the candles stakes moved to light their way to their cottage. The candles had been lit along the edge of the verandah. Penny went inside to make them drinks, bringing them back out.

"Thanks Pen."

"I was never a big fan of maintaining it but this place makes me miss my garden, or at least an outdoor space," Penny sighed.

"I can understand that, we can always go to the farm, or Hammond's, worst case May has a garden!" Penny laughed.

"Not about to use our friends just to be able to sit outside!"

"Oh but we didn't just sit outside at Hammond's remember."

"Mmm, our first outdoor delight," Penny smiled happily.

"You certainly seem to have developed a taste for it. My little exhibitionist." Penny blushed.

"No, for your eyes only."

"Quite right too, but we could have been seen during our moonlight sessions."

"Oh we won't have been the only couple out on the beaches enjoying each other at night. It is one of the reasons for this place and I don't regret a moment of it."

"Nor do I! I've spent my career putting myself out there, am a natural exhibitionist, never cared how I was seen, but even I'd draw the line at being likely to get caught. You finished your drink? I want to take you to bed." Penny smiled and nodded. They blew the candles out and headed inside, arms round each other.

Jeremy found the zip and slowly lowered it, looking into Penny's eyes. Letting go, the dress dropped to her feet, leaving her in black lace underwear.

"And just like that she emerges from the sea," he murmured. Eyes scanning over her, he stripped off, Penny waited until he finished and removed the lace, watching his pupil dilate with lust. Taking his hand, she backed onto the bed, both ending up on their sides. They kissed, slowing building the intensity until they were breathless. Hands running over each other, setting nerves on fire. Jeremy slid down and began to worship Penny's breasts with his fingers and mouth, pulling little pants and gasps from her. They'd felt particularly sensitive anyway from the sun, repeated application of lotion and knowing he's been gazing at them all day. Rolling Jeremy onto his back, Penny straddled him, rubbing herself against him as she leaned in for more kisses, one of his hands in her curls, the other stroking her thigh and bum. Reaching to steady herself on the headboard, she lowered a pert nipple to his mouth, moaning at the strength of of his suckling and the feel of his teeth on her hyper-sensitive skin.

"So good, always so good, your mouth, wherever you use it," she purred. Jeremy rolled them over, spreading Penny over the middle of the bed, kissing her belly before sliding between her legs and worshipping her so enthusiastically, she couldn't stay still, writhing under him.

"Want you, need you..Jeremy". Jeremy backed up onto his knees then sat with his legs in front of him. He pulled Penny into his lap, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his back. Lifting her, he slid slowly into her, kissing her neck as her head fell back in delight.

"Oh god yes," he sighed against her flushed skin. Bracing himself on a arm behind him, he thrust slowly up into her. Penny draped her arms over his shoulders, looking deep into his eyes. 

Slowly, gently, absorbed in each other, they made love. Looking into each other's eyes, stroking, kissing deeply, connected, nothing existing except each other and their desire. Sharing their release, Penny rested her head on Jeremy's shoulder trying to catch her breath, not wanting to break the connection.

"You ok Pen?" Jeremy asked quietly, stroking her hair and back. Lifting her head, she looked into his beautiful blue eyes, smiled and nodded, then kissed him tenderly.

"That was beautiful, couldn't have been a more perfect end to our holiday," she wiped away a tear.

"It was," he looked at the content expression on her face, her green eyes shining with happiness and love. It was so easy to love her, he just couldn't understand how more men hadn't been beating down her door. She made him feel like a giant of a man, in more than just stature, he could defeat for world to defend her honour. Heaven knows what they might face on their return, but he felt ready for anything.

Sliding down, they lay tangled together, touching absently to keep the connection between them.

"You want some water?" Jeremy asked.

"Mm please." He climbed out of bed for a bottle of water, swigging deeply, then handing it to Penny. Sipping, she realised how thirsty she was. They finished the bottle and settled back into bed. Chatting contentedly they eventually settled down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ending the particular sequel in the next chapter but have plenty more in me, including the rest of the Boys again. There is Miss Penny to launch properly too.


	10. Time to Return to the Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach the end of their time in their island paradise, but still make the most of their final moments. Jeremy makes a shocking offer to Penny and what will greet them on their return?

Chapter 10 - Time to Return to the Real World

Penny woke up curled into Jeremy's side, he was asleep on his stomach, with an arm thrown round her waist. She tried to edge out of bed and he pulled her closer. She couldn't hold back a smile at his instinctive possessiveness. Jeremy rolled onto his side and pulled her into his chest, snuffling contentedly. Kissing his shoulder she snuggled closer, running a hand down his back and over his bum. Gently kissing his lips, she focussed on his chest, stroking fingers through his hairs, teasing his nipples carefully. Sliding slowly down she kissed his belly, taking him carefully in hand and stroking lightly. His hips twitched towards her automatically, his growing interest evident. Moving lower she took him in her mouth and woke him up delightfully.

"Now that is an alarm call, god I'd happily start every day like that," Jeremy sighed. He grabbed Penny, pulling her in. 

"I bet you would, be happy just to be waking with you," she snuggled in again.

"Move in with me then we can do it every morning," he suggested casually. Penny sat up gaping at him.

"Are you serious? That isn't a casual suggestion," she asked, shocked.

"Absolutely, why not?" He shrugged. 

"We've barely been together five minutes and are stupidly loved up from a fortnight of continuous sex and I've only just bought my flat," she tried to explain.

"Take some time, think about it Pen, the offer is there, I want you in my life, to share it with you," he kissed her tenderly. "Right now you hungry? Breakfast?" Penny nodded, this rather thrown by his suggestion. He climbed out of bed, holding out a hand to help her too. A quick shower together and they had a last breakfast before returning to their stretch of beach for sunbathing and swimming. 

After lunch they went for a swim, savouring every moment of the warm sea before a very long shared shower. Penny rinsed out their swimwear and hung it out in the sun to try and dry as much as possible. With just a cotton sarong knotted over her breasts, she began to pack. Jeremy wandered around in his boxers, doing the same. Looking at her pile of shells and coral she tried to work out how to get them back safely in a soft bag.

"Want me to see whether there are any suitable boxes in reception?" He offered, pulling on shorts.

"Please, I'd hate for them to break. Normally I have a hard case and it wouldn't be a problem," she explained. He returned a few minutes later with a shoe box. Penny lined it with dirty clothes to pack around the shells, as well as tissues. 

"I'm going to leave getting dressed for as long as possible, don't want to get too hot and sweaty," Penny decided.

"No complaints from me, love you just wrapped in something that is almost transparent," Jeremy smirked. They checked each area, making sure nothing was left behind. 

"Well still a couple of hours to kill, if we didn't need to shower again afterwards, I'd suggest some afternoon delight," Jeremy commented.

"Not your worst suggestion," Penny laughed.

"Really?" Jeremy looked so hopeful, she couldn't help kissing him. 

"Well it would only mean unpacking spongebags and we have a couple of hours as you said. I was thinking a read on the verandah but we'll have hours to kill in Mahe too. Want to ravish me on the daybed?" She suggested. Jeremy grabbed her, pulling her tight against him, kissing her urgently.

"I'll take that as a yes!" She laughed as he pulled her out to the daybed. Climbing on he dragged her on top of him. She laid there, pushing her curls behind her ears, sinking into long, deep kisses. Sitting up, she looked down on him, his eyes dark with excitement. Raising her arms, she pulled her curls back.

"Undo the knot," she told him. Jeremy reached up, undid the knot, moaning happily at the sight of her, naked, straddling him, and threw the sarong to one side.

"You've got some great colour in the end, and some very sexy paler patches that are just for me," he said.

"All just for you, now get those shorts off," she grinned. Jeremy pulled her down, rolled them over and disposed of his shorts and boxers, his interest in her clear. Penny sighed happily as he covered her skin to skin.

"I never tire of this, the feel of you against me, the weight of you on me, the sight of you over me," she whispered, stroking down his back and over his bum. Jeremy returned to kissing her, pushing her curls back, stroking her sides, before pulling her legs up to wrap around his, starting to move his hips against her. Sliding lower he worshipped her breasts, covering her skin with licks, nips and sucking her nipples between his lips. Penny held his head against her, running finger nails lightly over his scalp. Sliding a hand between them, he explored lower, teasing her, stroking gently before sliding three fingers inside her, thrusting them slowly as he continued to worship her breasts. She was gasping and keening under him, he could feel how ready she was for him. Moving back up again, he captured her lips, exploring her mouth then slid inside her with a single thrust. Penny moaned into his mouth and arched up against him.

"Bring your knees higher," Jeremy told her. Penny shuffled further down the bed under him, he grabbed her knee, pulling it up, both groaning at the sensations. Jeremy couldn't help increasing his pace, wanting to savour the moment but just too aroused to slow down. Penny wrapped her legs over his back, urging him on, meeting his thrusts, panting with delight. Kissing her urgently, Jeremy pushed himself up onto his arms, watching her move beneath him, her breasts swaying with his thrusts. Feeling Penny starting to shudder and moan, he thrust faster, desperate to join her in glorious release, groaning her name as he did. Managing to not collapse on her, he rolled off and pulled her against him.

"Still not bored of doing that, you are so sexy Pen, drives me crazy," he sighed. 

"A delightfully pleasant way of killing time yes," she hummed.

"You cheeky mare!" He made to tickle her, but she caught his hands in hers, interlacing their fingers, kissing one of them. Snuggling into his arms, they kissed tenderly. Jeremy glanced at his watch and sighed.

"How long do we have?" Penny asked a little sad.

"About half an hour until they come for the bags, time for a shower Darling," he admitted. Kissing her again, he reluctantly released her. Penny picked up her sarong, his shorts and their dried swimwear, dumping them by their bags and met Jeremy in the shower, having tucked her hair under a showercap. They quickly washed, Jeremy rubbed body lotion into Penny's warm skin as she squirmed happily under his touch, dressing once it soaked in. Packing the last bits, Penny locked her bag and loaded up her handbag with the charger cables, ipod, ipad, phone and camera. 

The buggy arrived to collect their bags, they had a last look round to make sure nothing was left behind then walked slowly to the main building. Jeremy went to the reception desk to settle the bill while Penny waited on the seats.

"Our plane is running a little late, want a drink while we wait Pen?" Jeremy explained.

"Mmm, I could go for a last tall, fruity virgin," she replied, he rolled his eyes but ordered it for her anyway, together with a beer for him. They went and sat in the shade outside enjoying their drinks.

"Did you ever work out what was in it?" Jeremy asked.

"Nope, but it doesn't matter."

"So how can you order it again at home?"

"I don't want to, it wouldn't taste the same anyway. The fruit wouldn't have been picked an hour ago and it just wouldn't be here. You never tried to recreate something perfectly and realise that something is missing," she tried to explain.

"Yes, I understand that completely. Hope you don't feel the same about us."

"Are you kidding? We've been together in nine countries in just a few months. The only thing to long to recreate is the privacy we've enjoyed here, that has made this holiday for me. Yes the pampering and incredible food but to never have to look over our shoulders has given us a certain special freedom. I love you more than ever for giving us this time." Penny leaned over and kissed Jeremy, slowly, gently and full of love. Someone cleared their throat behind them. Jeremy turned round.

"Your plane has landed Sir, if you can come to the buggy when you are ready, they are still unloading at the moment," the porter explained.

"Thank you, we'll just use the facilities and join you," Jeremy replied. They finished their drinks and went inside quickly. Jeremy thanked the receptionist for all her help and they met at the buggy, climbed on. The plane was loaded with their bags by the time they arrived and they boarded. The plane took off and circled the island for them to get a last look, Penny took a shot of it out of the window. They held hands and chatted quietly for the flight.

Landing at the private terminal, their bags were transferred to the bus, after thanking their pilot. Sitting on the bus, Penny realised that they had just about made it to the airport in time as the sun was starting to set. 

"Ready to return to reality?" Jeremy asked, waggling his phone at her. Penny rested her head on Jeremy's shoulder.

"I suppose it has to happen at some point and we do have a lot of time to kill before our flight," she sighed. Jeremy slid the phone back into his pocket and turned to look at her.

"This won't be our last holiday, cheer up Pen, we've had an amazing time, I hope."

"I'm sorry, not meaning to sulk or get down, just feeling a little deflated, not in the mood to hide the way I feel about you," she tried to explain.

"Firstly you have no reason to hid that ever anymore! Secondly we're at an airport, your favourite and yes I understand the deflated," he smiled and kissed her gently but thoroughly, leaving a smile on her face. "Now that is more like it." Penny giggled.

"Sorry being silly and you have been incredible."

"You've been rather impressive yourself, done things I've never have expected of you, my sexy little pin-up."

"I do like to surprise you, still have plenty of them in me," she teased.

"Never stop surprising me Pen, is one of the things I love about you," he grinned. The bus pulled into the terminal, Penny grabbed a trolley, Jeremy their bags. He led them to the Emirates check-in, pulling out their documents to get the luggage booked right through to Heathrow. He walked to the Business and First Class desk, handing over their passports and booking references. 

"Thank you Mr Clarkson, would you like suites near each other?"

"Please, opposite, if possible."

"And adjoining for the second leg?"

"Absolutely, don't need barriers between us for a longhaul flight," he grinned.

"Not a problem and I'll book your luggage straight through," she smiled. Finishing on the computer, she attached the tags to their luggage, handing them their boarding passes and passports. "Enjoy your flights."

"Thank you," he took the paperwork and guided Penny towards security. "Come on, lets get through and have a drink before we decide what to do for dinner." Penny just looked at him and decided to bide her time. She followed him and they quickly cleared security and found a bar. Once sat with drinks, he took her hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Oh we're in first class for the overnight flight, I upgraded us a few days ago, hope that will be acceptable," he smiled.

"You gorgeous, devious man," Penny exclaimed, taking his face between her hands and kissing him delightedly. "When did you organise this?"

"When you were getting the underwater photos downloaded, this and last night's dinner," he explained. He leaned in for another kiss, which she happily gave. Moving next to her, he pulled her against him, arm round her. They took their times over drinks before looking round the airport at their options. There were lounges for business and first class but being a small airport they didn't have the facilities of the likes of Heathrow or Dubai. They found a suitable restaurant to eat in, but it was still too early to eat. Splitting up, they had a wander round the shops. Penny bought a couple of sarongs for herself and Jo, who was looking after her flat again, as well as a few other bits. She easily found Jeremy and they settled in the lounge for hot drinks while they both took deep breathes and turned on their phones. Both buzzed for about five minutes as everything downloaded and updated.

"Where to start? Texts I suppose," Penny pondered. She began by texting her parents to let them know that they'd had a wonderful holiday and were waiting at the airport. Scrolling through, nothing appeared too serious, belated birthday ones from friends. She texted Lynn.

_Hi Waiting at Mahe for our overnight flight to Dubai, Jeremy upgraded us to first class so that we can sleep on it. Incredible time, so romantic, I actually have a tan too. Looking forward to catching up. Pxxx_

_Great to hear from you, welcome back on the grid again, missed you, looking forward to seeing you. Lx_

She smiled to be back in touch with Lynn again, she'd not been off the grid for this long before and was dying to have a proper girlie chat again with her. Her emails were fairly proforma, largely regular subscription messages rather than from actual people. Taking a deep breath she googled Jeremy to see whether there had been any articles about them. She gave such a deep sigh of relief, it got Jeremy's attention.

"Everything ok Pen?"

"Oh yes, no articles, no worrying texts or emails, what about you?" She smiled reassuringly.

"Just randomness on twitter but no photos of us that I've been tagged on or anything," he replied. "Now were you serious about not being a ghost anymore?"

"I am yes, was thinking of posting a picture like you did with me. Can I see the photos from last night?" Jeremy handed his phone over, scrolling through Penny couldn't help but smile over the memories of the previous evening. She then couldn't help a squeak, Jeremy looked at her bemused.

"Not heard that one from you before," he commented.

"When did you take that one?" She tried to lower her pitch but didn't succeed.

"You sound like Hammond when he gets over-excited," he laughed. She turned the phone round for him to see. It was a shot of her lying on the sunlounger, smiling gently, sunglasses on, one leg bent, arms over her head relaxing and topless. "Oh that shot, I assumed you could see me, you looked incredibly beautiful, just had to capture it." He couldn't help smiling looking at it.

"No, my eyes were closed," she replied.

"You're not upset are you? Want me to delete it?" He looked concerned, hoping he'd not hurt her feelings.

"No no just surprised, please don't delete it, I trust you to have it, perhaps not right for twitter though."

"You sure? Would launch you with a bang, guarantee a fast following," he suggested laughing. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know I don't have to be concerned about some things not being a teacher, but not something I want to share with my ex-pupils!"

"Ok Miss Penny, I get it." She laughed too. She scrolled forward to the pair of them at the table, candle-lit, champagne, flowers. "This one I love, what do you think?" He smiled and nodded. Penny loaded it onto twitter with the caption

_A special dinner surprise for our last evening of a wonderful holiday with @JeremyClarkson_

"You ok with that?" She asked showing him.

"I'm more than ok, think of some of the things I've posted, this will give your name though, are you sure about it?" She nodded.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now, no more half-hiding. I'm so happy with you, we are in control, they can't do an 'expose' on us if it is already out there."

"Go for it then Pen, then I'll comment on it and follow you," he grinned, kissing her once she posted it. "My crazy lady, now the world knows who you are, not just that you exist. Ready for dinner?" She nodded, quickly kissing him again. They enjoyed a meal of local cuisine and a good bottle of wine, before returning to the executive lounge.

Eventually their flight was called and they boarded. They both took the opportunity to sleep for the majority of the flight, having a light breakfast before landing. Gathering their stuff and disembarking, they had a couple of hours to kill before the flight to Heathrow.

"Do you want to hide in the Business Class lounge?" Penny asked Jeremy once they have cleared through transit to the right terminal.

"You want to explore I assume?"

"Weeeell, yes, I love Dubai airport, but also thought you might want to stretch your legs. Might fall sleep again if I sit down for too long. The price of Bombay Sapphire gin is the best I've found here, thought I'd stock up. Can always meet you in the lounge later, if you want to relax. It is safe to let me loose in here, well safe-ish, have my credit card." She winked at him.

"Here's your boarding pass, go have fun, will see you later, text me when you get bored," he winked and quickly kissed her. Jeremy headed off in search of caffeine. Penny picked up some Arabic cushion covers, moisturiser and gin. She had a browse of the watches, starting to think about future gifts for Jeremy, before heading for the Emirates lounge. She kept her eyes open for Jeremy, not finding him in the lounge. Setting up camp, Penny slid her trainers off and sat cross-legged on a deep chair, ordering a pot of tea from a waiter. She quickly texted Jeremy to let him know where she was then had a browse on twitter. Comments were starting to come in in response to their tweets, mostly nice but a few snide. She posted the same picture on facebook with the comment

_On our way back from a holiday of a lifetime on a little island, wonderfully private and relaxing. Was surprised with a last night dinner on our own patch of beach._

Penny poured her tea and read her kindle, relaxing. Engrossed in her book, she jumped when someone asked

"Is this seat taken?" Looking up she saw Jeremy and smiled. "You oK?"

"Sorry was miles away Darling, I'm fine. Did you do anything interesting?" He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and sat down next to her, getting a waiter's attention for coffee.

"Just stretching my legs really, had a wander, didn't get bothered. You seemed to have had a successful shop, killed your card?" He raised an eyebrow, she shook her head laughing.

"How long have we got until boarding?" She asked. Jeremy checked his watch.

"About an hour I think, you hungry?" Penny shrugged.

"A pastry or something with more tea would be good, am sure that we'll start with something on the plane." When the waiter arrived with Jeremy's coffee, he ordered tea and a couple of pastries for them. They sat chatting and having their refreshments, before heading for the gate.

It was a pleasant flight, they ate, napped, chatted to other passengers at the bar, even reading and watching a film. Both were thinking about what they were going to do once they were back in London.

Penny had been thinking about Jeremy's offer of moving in with him. She loved the idea of being able to be with him all the time, as they had been enjoying so much on holiday, but was she really ready for that? Working together and living together, could it be a bit much, especially when they had only been properly together for a few months. She loved him, that was not in doubt, and was certain he felt the same way. She had lived alone for almost twenty years and was used to her own space. Her new flat had real potential and she wanted the chance to create a home there, possibly convert the loft and really make something special of it. She loved all the time they spent together but also being able to spend time alone in her place. She had had another set of keys cut and was planning to give them to Jeremy properly when they got back. In the little boutique on Denis Island, she'd found a special keyring, it was a turtle with a tracking code on. She'd sponsored a turtle for him, one born on Denis Island. He'd been as excited to see them as she had, so hoped he'd like the idea.

Jeremy sat back relaxing in his seat, half-watching the film, mulling over his offer to Penny. He meant it but didn't want her to feel like he was trying to quash her independent spirit, it was part of what he loved about her. Not the most patient of men, he knew that it had only been a day but he really wanted an answer. She was bound to suggest time apart to catch up on their lives as soon as they got back and he wasn't ready to go home to an empty flat yet. He turned his mind to her twitter announcement, it had been a brave thing for her to do but she was right, it was better than it being treated as an expose by the tabloids. His life still appeared to be of interest to them, heaven knows why. He felt rested, Penny had been a big part of that, and ready to get back to work. He wanted to write, ideas were coming for articles, looked forward to getting behind a wheel again. Ideas for the v/o on the Europe tour were forming, jokes that he didn't get around to while filming.

The plane landed, disembarking they quickly cleared immigration. Business Class luggage soon appeared on the conveyor belt and Jeremy loaded up their trolley.

"There will be a driver waiting for us, from Emirates, in the Arrivals Hall," Jeremy said. 

"Great, do you want to stay at mine tonight? Jo has left supplies again," Penny replied.

"I suppose I could handle that Pen, if you insist," he winked and grinned that cheeky grin of his that always made her smile. She leaned in and he kissed the top of her head. Penny pushed the trolley and Jeremy had his arm over her shoulders as they walked through into the Arrivals Hall. Several flashes greeted them, together with shouts of "Clarkson" and "Jezza".

"Back to Reality," they both muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following my sequel to An Interesting Job Opportunity. It has gotten me through a continuing difficult time. The research and planning was a joy and true escape from the bleakness of life at the moment.
> 
> I wish you a safe and Merry Christmas, hoping that you are able to spend it with those who mean the most to you.
> 
> I will be now starting the next part of Penny and Jeremy's story.

**Author's Note:**

> I love flying with Emirates (before I went part-time and had disposable income) and have managed to get an upgrade to Business Class on an A380, if you get the chance GO FOR IT!!
> 
> If you don't' already know what shwarma is, there is a description in chapter 2, it is heaven in pitta bread.


End file.
